Elemental Soldiers
by Silver0HAWK
Summary: (Dystopian AU) The children of the original elemental masters were taken by corrupt royals and trained to be an elite task force in Empress Harumi's army, but Kai, Nya, Cole, Zane, Jay, and Lloyd escaped as young kids... only to be caught later as teenagers. Now forced to undergo brutal training under Lord Garmadon, the teens band together to destroy Harumi's regime from within.
1. Culled

"No! No you can't take them!"

"Step aside Ma'am. We don't want to hurt you, but fuether resistance will be met with force."

The soldier held his gun out in front of him, parallel to the floor like a buffer as he pressed it longways into the woman's shoulders and drove her back.

"Please! Please!" She wailed, clawing at the gun as her husband tried to restrain her. "Don't take them!"

"Maya." The man whispered in her ear, holding her against his chest to both restrain and comfort.

"Please." She begged. "Not my babies."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Smith. On order of Empress Harumi, all children with elemental powers are to be drafted into the imperial fighting forces."

Maya burst into tears as Ray glared the heavily armored enforcer down.

A high pitched squeal made Maya whimper as a black haired six year old tore out of the kitchen.

"Get back here you-" A female enforcer grabbed her from behind, easily hoisting the screaming six year old off the floor, pinned to her chest. "Ronin, help me!" The female called to the one keeping Maya and Ray in line.

The slight shift of his head indicated a long suffering eye roll as he took two careful steps back, keeping his gun trained on the parents.

He reached for a syringe and turned his head. That was all Maya needed. Ripping a small aspect of her powers that had long lay dormant, she drove her fists directly in front of her.

Water surged from the faucets, water cooler, and drinking glasses, forming into spears which sailed into the two enforcers. It clipped Ronin across the cheek, sliding with no resistance into his metal mask and cutting his face deeply.

The woman got one right to the shoulder, eliciting a scream as she dropped Nya. Ray finished the deed with a knife as Maya scooped Nya up and rushed into the next room.

The window was open, curtains billowing inward with the wind. Maya set Nya in the fire escape outside the window and grabbed her cheeks.

"Nya, do you remember the plan?" She whispered. The six year old with eyes wider than saucer plates nodded brokenly.

Maya had but one thing to say... "Good. Run."

[Ten Years Later]

{Date: June 4, 2022}{Time: 4:37 PM}

Kai hefted a bag of scrap across his shoulder as he studied the sad little shack that he and Nya sold scrap in.

It was sustinence survival, the siblings barely being able to etch out a living in the slums. It was safe though, well. Kai would take that back.

It wasn't safe. There were gangs, thieves, murderers, mercenaries, and troublemakers... But a distinct lack of enforcers.

Word was that Empress Harumi had tried years ago to reign the slums in, but eventually built a wall around the area and instructed the 'higher classes' to steer clear.

Getting into the slums was easy... Getting out was a whole other ball game.

Kai and Nya had escaped the elemental draft a decade ago, and while Harumi wasn't intently looking anymore, new elementals were always drafted ar first sight.

This made Kai wary, much to Nya's displeasure. He didn't like their lives as they were, but the draft was as good as death.

That's why he had taken so many precautions, covered every set of tracks, buried every clue of their past lives.

For all the good it did.

As Kai would find out, Empress Harumi didn't look so hard for the Smith children anymore... But Ronin did.

As Kai opened the shop door, he came face to face with a sight so traumatizing, the bag slipped from his fingers, sending metal arts skidding across the tile floor.

Ronin was leaning against Nya's newest acquisition, a hover car (probably stolen by the guy who asked for Nya to fix it), with a few dings and a rusted out engine. The old piece of scrap was suspended four feet in the air, and Nya was tied and gagged on her knees in front of it.

"Kai Smith." Ronin greeted loudly. "Or should I say... Dareth Brown?" He asked, rifling through a file in his hand. "You managed to fly under the radar for an impressive amount of time... But something that I learned early on was that asking the right people, can get you just about anything."

Kai scowled, pointing at Nya angrilly. "Let her go!"

"Why?" Ronin tossed the file aside and stood up, placing a hand on the holster of his pistol. Kai shifted back a bit as Ronin placed his hand on Nya's shoulder. "Why give it up my advantage after working... So... Darn hard for it?"

"What do you want?" Kai seethed as Nya angled her face towards to the floor in defeat.

"Well you see. We got most of the elementals ten years ago..." he paused"Well aside from a select few." With a shrug, he continued. "Today, the second biggest elemental sting in the history of Ninjago went down. Today the last elementals have all been reigned in... That means me and my lucky squad of mercs get a pretty gigantic pay day from the Empress."

"So we're just merchandise?" Kai hissed, balling his fists up tightly.

"Bingo." Ronin reached down and hauled Nya up by a fist of her now shoulder length hair. Even with the gag, Kai heard the agonized scream.

"Hey don't touch her!"

"Or what?" Ronin asked. He nodded briefly at something... No... Someone, and Kai was jumped. Several heavy bodied sent him sprawling to the floor, hands on his shoulders and knees, someone grabbing the back of his head and driving his the right side of his face into the tile.

He growled as hands snapped anti-E cuffs on his wrists.

As three enforcers and Ronin shoved Kai and Nya outside into the sunlight, he saw old clients scurrying away. The one thing about the slums, was that no one stood up for you.

Ronin made a show of marching them through congested streets towards the slum walls. The main gate, towering forty feet high and reinforced with vengestone was guarded by forces on the turrets and top walks.

Ronin shoved Kai towards the small side gate, opened only from the outside. A sliding plate was pulled aside, Ronin given a once over before the door was unlocked.

Kai heard no less than ten deadbolts, along with the chirp of a keypad, and the hum of an eye scanner. If he wasn't mulling over the fact that they'd been captured, he'd find it histeracle. In all honesty, no one wanted out of the slums.

They only wanted in.

The door creaked open and Ronin went ahead with Nya, Kai being shoved through afterwards by one of Ronin's associates.

Kai had forgotten what Ninjago City looked like from street level. He and Nya had been smuggled into the slums when he was too little to appreciate the beauty of it all. Unlike the trash littered scums, Ninjago City was in pristine condition. Not a spec of dust or trash could he seen anywhere; the windows of every building were shiny and black tinted.

Neither sibling could remember ever being somewhere so clean.

People were well fed, clean and milling about their business. No one paid Kai or Nya any heed as they were manhandled towards an alley way.

People had decided to turn a blind uncaring eye towards the Empress's cruelty rather than do the right yet painful thing to confront it.

A white van was stashed in the alley way closest to the slum wall. Two enforcer commanders or En-coms watched Ronin approach carefully.

"Commander Ronin." She thumped her chest and inclined her head.

"Commander Chen." Ronin greeted the woman. "I trust you successfully apprehended Walker."

"Yes sir." She backhanded the rear doors of the truck to indicate this Walker guy was on board. "The old couple put up a fight... I was forced to nonlethally subdue them."

"Good." Ronin nodded. He frowned behind the visor as he studied his two captures. With an audible grin, he turned to the woman standing guard. "We get a payday, Sky."

The metal clad woman didn't reply, yanking open the back of the van. Kai was shoved none too gently towards the opening which spelled the end of his freedom, only to balk in surprise.

"The others dropped off their apprehensions earlier, meaning The gang's all here in ine little package." Skylor explained to Ronin, ushering Kai on board without much of a second glance.

Kai and Nya stopped dead in their tracks, Kai in the bed of a the van and Nya outside. Three other teens were chained up onboard, looking utterly miserable.

The cold metal barrel of a gun was pressed into the small of Kai's back, jamming into his spine. "Sit." Ronin snapped.

The brunnette glared at his hands, staggering forward and sitting next to a blond haired teen on a cold metal bench. Nya sat across from him next to another kid with freckles and muddy brown hair.

Ronin grabbed a chain from the floor. One end was welded to a small loop in the floor, and the other end clipped onto Kai's cuffs, effectively bolting him to the floor.

He spat on Ronin's boot, earning a huff of laughter.

"Would'ya look at that? Kid thinks he's tough!"

The van doors slamming shut made Kai wince, the ringing making it nearly impossible to hear Ronin chuckling through the thin walls outside.

Kai studied his unfortunate comrads in chains. Near the back of the van was a black haired kid in a sleeveless blue vest and brown jeans. He was buff as far as muscles with noticeable fleks of sawdust in his hair. Kai figured he did some sort of wood work.

The only thing seperating the black haired kid from Kai was a blond sitting on the same bench. He had a buzz cut and electric blue eyes. His white suit with the Ninjago Academy of Higher Learning logo indicated the blond was a school student. A small patch on his arm said 'Zane.'

On the other bench was Nya and the Brown haired kid with freckles. His head was ducked, fingers rapping the metal bench. He had a blue tee shirt and black loose pants. A brown grease stained apron completed the look.

"And here I thought we'd be a trio." The black haired boy remarked dryly. "You know, three muskateers, three blind mice?"

"Is this a joke to you?" Freckle boy sniped, his eyes wide with unbridled terror.

"Let's see, just got taken away from an awesome job and my family. I'm just dying in a fit of hysterics.'

He was deadpan, no emotion in his voice, but a sadness in his eyes. Freckles frowned and looked away almost guiltily.

"Perhaps we should not argue." The blond, possibly named Zane, spoke up sternly. Nya let out a mumble through the gag no one had bothered to remove. "It would seem we are in this together." He added.

"If that's the case, then I guess some names might be helpful. I mean I can call you freckles, buff kid and blondie... But it might not be too apreciated.

That remark recieved mixed reactions, but the black haired kid snorted and spoke first. "I'm Cole Bucket."

Freckles snickered quietly. "What, that a nickname?"

That made Cole scowl deeply. "I had a mother with a sense of humor actually."

Freckles froze. "Oh man... I am so sorry. Like really sorry! Like really really re-"

The look melted from Cole's eyes as he shook his head. "Don't sweat it. Just tell me your name."

"Jay Walker." Freckles replied.

"Zane Julian."

"I'm Kai and this is my sister Nya."

"A pleasure to meet all of you." Kai learned that Zane had an award winning smile as the blind spoke, not letting the circumstances get him down.

"Despite the circumstances."

"Indeed." Zane ruefully remarked.

"Hey, guys... Listen..." Cole whispered, turning his ear up. The engine was rumbling, van moving, but they could still hear Ronin's obnoxious pitch through the thin metal walls.

"What do you mean he got away?"

"Sorry Commander Ronin." Skylor apologized quickly. "Seems Grav let the Garmadon kid slip through the cracks. We'll find him."

"How am I supposed to claim that I caught all of them if a few are missing? Explain that, Chen!"

"It's not my fault you choose morons for your squad!"

"Grr... Tell Grav that he'd better get his butt in gear and bring me Lloyd Garmadon... Now!"

"Garmadon?" Kai whispered. "As in... The... Garmadons?"

"The gang... Yeah. They have a pretty bad rap with Harumi supporters." Jay whispered. "My pa's a family friend of Wu Garmadon. He's actually pretty awesome."

"Then there's Garmadon."

Cole shook his head. "I can't believe he sided with the Empress. I bet that's a sore spot for his kid."

"Can't believe someone had a kid with that four armed freak." Kai muttered. "If it weren't for Garmadon, Harumi would mever have captured the elemental children for her armies."

"I know that when Garmadon joined Harumi, it drove a stake in the family and caused an internal civil war. Then they all went underground, working as an active resistance against the Harumi regime." Zane added. Kai was beginning to realize Zane knew far more than just an average high schooler.

He filed that away and stared at the manicals chaffing his wrists.

"So should we be worried that they're hunting down his son?"

"I'm not entirely sure..." Zane shook his head.

They lapsed into silence.

By the end of the trip, Kai knew that Cole operated the saw at a lumber mill, Zane was just your typical high schooler, and Jay was a Mechanic.

Kai had explained briefly about their capture in the slums, but despite the circumstances, he would choose to reserve his trust. He knew Harumi could have easily planted any one of them as a spy. All he needed was Nya. That was enough.

The van came to a stop about an hour after it took it off. Whatever became of Ronin's elemental escapee was unknown, and not even their concern as they were unchained and forced off the van.

They were walked through a massive internal hanger bay. Enforcers were everywhere, on crates, catwalks, trucks, nooks and crannies, and even high beams far above. They were outmatched, and should anyone try anything, outnumbered ten to one.

Harumi was well stocked in terms of equipment, no end in sight to the boxes litering the hanger bay floor.

The six prisoners were marched to a door in the back wall. The base quickly turned into a complex webwork of hallways; and despite his best attempts, Kai lost track of where they were going.

Soon though, they came to an airlock of sorts, or rather a two door chamber which granted access to the pit.

The pit was a deep cylander with smooth metal walls and a glass dome. A staircase lined the walls, all the way to the fifty foot down bottom.

"Welcome to the pit." Ronin spoke up. "Your home for the next few months. Here you'll learn everything you need to in order to serve Empress Harumi."

Jay gulped as the first door opened and they were all forced in the chamber. As soon as the door behind them hissed shut, but the one in front remained steadfastly shut.

It was a tight fit.

"Hey, who's hand is that?" Nya, now deprived of her gag, yelped

"Ehehe... Sorry." Jay whispered.

"Ow, Zane buddy... That's my foot. What are you made of, lead?"

"Titanium actually."

"Beg your pardon?" Kai asked, pushing Jay away from his sister... Not that freckle face could go far.

"I was... Joking." Zane replied.

"Well we need to work on your humor, friend."

A screen blinked to life; speakers screeched; and groans of pain filled the tight little chamber.

"Hello, elementals." A cold and somewhat edgy voice filled the room. Their attentions quickly fixated on the screen at the red eyed obsidion faced villain staring back at them.

"I am your commander, Lord Garmadon."

* * *

**Okay, so where to start? This is going to borrow a lot of elements from the TV series obviously, but with my own unique spin on it.** **You'll see old faces with new roles, twists on former stories, and much more.** **I have some pretty big plans for this story, so please remember to follow along as this (hopefully) epic tale begins.**


	2. Processing

Fierce, cold red eyes glared at the scared detanies. Lord Garmadon, the scariest member of Harumi's council, personal advisor to the empress, and a name spoken in fear amongst the people.

This man, never seen in person, was staring at the cowering teens like they were slabs of prime ribs fresh out of processing.

He scanned them thoroughly, clearly searching for something, and not finding it. The briefest flicker of dissapointment flashed across his face before the cold iron look returned.

"As your commander-" He continued. "I am directly responsible for you... And your actions. This means, should any of you step out of line, swift punishment awaits. I will _not_ tolerate failure; for failure is _weakness." _He glared at them before snapping- "**Am I understood?****!!**"

There was a simultaneous flinch away from the screen, and Garmadon recieved a barely audible confirmation, a mix of mumbles and half commitments.

"Yes Sir." He said icily. "What was that?"

**"Yes sir!"** Nya cried, just wanting to be out of there. The rest followed, albiet with mumbles. Garmadon hissed something under his breath.

"Today, you will be acquainted with your new home, the pit. Tomorrow, you will be processed to begin training. If orders are not directly and swiftly obeyed, you will know my _full_ wrath."

The screen blinked out as Kai felt a chill surge down his spine, subconsciously tugging Nya a little closer. The door to the pit opened, and Jay fled through it.

He immedietly tried to backtrack _in_, but failed to get past the others. Just why he wanted back in became quickly evident. The stairway clung to the wall, spiralling down to ground level. There were three flat stretches along the wall, connected by the stairs, but only so a few doors higher up could be accessed.

The had stepped out onto a glass floored balcony, Jay's biggest concern aside from being kidnapped.

* * *

{Time: 8:33PM}

The docks of Ninjago City were silent after dark, all of the handling crews having left long before the sun began sinking in the sky.

This made the warehouses a perfect meeting spot for the Garmadon Resistance... exactly why they _didn't_ meet there.

No... Sorry. I mislead you there. Deep in secret catacolms beneath the streets, an elderly man trapsed through the passages, using small etches in the walls to guid his way. A walking stick pounded the sandstone floors, making echoes reverberate down every passage.

He arrived at his destination, a dojo built into an old water processing plant. They had gutted it, but kept the catwalks and high points, forming the dojo out of the deep set center of the room.

He walked along the metal balcony overlooking the practice mats, heading towards the back of the room to a sliding door.

This was his meditation room. After a long day, he preferred to relax his mind and relieve the mind numbing stress that loved to cling to him.

With his back turned to the door, he forced his legs into the Lotus position and squeazed his eyes shut.

time passed, or perhaps none at all when he heard soft footsteps, knees hitting his meditation rug, ragged breathing.

"Nephew." The old man greeted quietly.

"Uncle Wu, you were right about the sting." Lloyd gasped for breath. "I barely managed to slip away."

"Well thankfully you did." Another voice hissed. Wu glanced over his shoulder as Pythor slythered in.

Lloyd glared at the floor, not meeting the snake's gaze.

"Heaven Knowsss twould be the end of the world if something happened to poor little Lloyd."

"Enough." Wu snapped.

"I don't take ordersss from you." Came the scathing retort.

"Pythor, I know our relationship is tenuous at best, but as much as both of us hate this arrangement... We need each other's aid if Harumi is to fall." Wu paused. "And civality will make us far more effective."

"Fair enough." Pythor sighed. "My _apologies _,Lloyd."

The sixteen year old blond headed boy looked uuncomfortable and a bit flaberghasted, but shrugged it off last second. "Eh... No problem..."

Pythor huffed and turned back to Wu. "Ssso... the lasst of the elemental children have captured... We are at a disadvantage."

"It was always meant to be." Wu stated. "I specifically aided those I could in escape. Now they are old enough to avoid the brainwashing they would have recieved as mere children."

"You knew they would be captured?" Lloyd asked, almost angrilly.

"I didn't just know." Wu added carefully, looking grimly at Lloyd. The teen's brilliantly green eyes flashed in anger and understanding.

In a flash he was on his feet. "No." He growled. "You _helped_ them get caught!"

Wu stroked his beard. "It was a necessary arrangement, unfortunately."

Lloyd cupped a hand on his chin and turned away, seething, as Pythor looked on in amusement.

"You..." Lloyd shook his head, anger scrawled across his face. "You stooped to her level!"

"Lloyd-"

"No!" He roared, curring Wu off. "After all you drilled into my head! After all your claims of Harumi being a child stealing **_monster_**, you just... just... just... **Help her!!!**"

"Lloyd!" Wu snapped. He was honestly worried. Lloyd was huffing angrilly, a furious look on his usually kind features.

"What!?"

"It is the final phase."

Lloyd took a deep breath, the wild look in his eyes only flaring more. "Well _they_ don't know that."

As the blond turned to leave, Wu stood up and grabbed his arm to halt him.

"Where are you going?"

"Me?" Lloyd asked darkly, studying Wu's grip on his wrist. He turned two glistening eyes on his mentor and uncle. "I'm going to help the people you **betrayed**."

He tore his hand free and bolted.

"Lloyd, wait!"

But the door slammed in Wu's face.

* * *

**And Lloyd's introduction is complete. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this fic. If any of you have a- favorite ninjago story from the series, let me know and I'll try to adapt ot to my dystopian run. It might take some time naturally, especially if the stories occur later on in the series. That being said, I'll take requests starting now to mull over how to adapt them to this fic.**


	3. Settling-In

{Time: 9:23 PM}

High above, the glass dome encompassing the pit revealed that the sun had sunk into the horizons.

Lights kept the inside of the deep cylidrical pit lit up. The staircases clinging to the walls led to platforms. There were three platforms before reaching the very top glass balcony which led to the rest of the base.

Two doors led to bunk bed dormatories, one for females, the other for the boys. The third led to a massive gym, and the ground floor had a caffeteria.

Nya sat in the girl's dorm. The room, like the rest of the base was pristinely white, the bunk beds hard as rock with no pillows and paper thin blankets.

From the complaints echoing from the floor above, she knew the boys weren't faring much better in regards to comfort.

The buggest problem though, was that twelve bunk beds made the room feel eerily empty when only one girl was staying there.

She curled up on the bed furthest from the door, bottom bunk, drawing her knees up to her chest.

How could a prison feel so big and empty? She ran a hand through her grungy hair, buried her face.

For so long, she had lived in freedom, relishing in being able to _choose_. Life wasn't easy, but the price was right for a commodity as precious as freedom.

Now however, she had been taken by the most evil people in Ninjago, living a hellish nightmare that for so long she believed she'd escaped.

She remembered so vividly the enforcers that had once bashed down the door to her parent's house in an attempt to kidnap her and her big brother. Kai could attest to the fact that the experience had given Nya severe PTSD.

Nya knew that before long, she herself would be forced to _be_ that person. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't... She-

"Nya!" Someone was in front of her, a brown haired freckle faced kid with wide scaried eyes. He didn't want to touch her, that much evident, but his hands hovered not far from her shoulders.

That's when Nya realized she was hyperventilating, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, glancing over his shoulder. Was the big brother around? Gosh he hoped not. "Okay... nevermind... What's wrong? Can I help?"

Nya shook her head, stiffling sobs and accidentally turning them into hicups.

She dragged the back of her hand across her cheeks, sniffling slightly.

"I-I..." Her voice cracked. "I'm fine."

It was a lie. They both knew it. Jay looked over to a nearby bed, eyes narrowing.

"You're all alone in here."

Nya nodded wordlessly, shutting her eyes tightly. Jay scowled and rose to his feet, eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

Without a word, he grabbed about ten sheets and wordlessly left the room. His head popped back in the doorway a less intense look on his face.

"Uh... Come on."

Nya frowned and grabbed her pillow, hesitantly following him up the steps. Jay pushed the door to the boy's dorm open, stopping the quiet chatter inside.

"Uh... Jay? What are you doing?" Kai asked hesitantly.

"Building a fort."

"Building a fort is illogical." Zane spoke up. "We must get sleep before tomorrow, whatever that day brings will likely be unpleasant."

"Yeah... well." Jay approached a bunk bed, tying the corners of a blanet to thethe uppermost post. Nya stood in the doorway hesitantly. "At the cost of us not going shirtless, Ms. Nya over there won't be all alone in a massive room. She needs her sleep too... And quite frankly that floor is just creeeeepy."

They all fell silent at that, watching as Jay used blankets to make a privacy tent around a spare bunk.

He stepped back and pulled one corner aside. "Here ya go." He shot her a slight grin.

Her eyes were wide as she beamed at him. "Thankyou." She whispered.

Zane shared a look with Cole before nodding. They were fine with that, and from the look on Kai's face; so was he.

Nya ducked into her tent, falling alseep to the soft snores of her brother and new friends.

* * *

{Time: 4:29 AM}

Alarm bells blared through the pit, jolting every teenager from their restless sleeping.

They worldessly ran to the platform outside, glancing down to ground level amd then up the base level. A red light above the door was pulsing, but quickly went off.

That's when _his_ voice echoed through the PA system.

"Ellies, report to ground level for breakfast. You have ten minutes!"

They shared a look before the mad dash downstairs began. They oushed and shoved to get there first, save for Nya. None of them so much as brushed her in their clambering.

There were four metal tables without chairs, and a stack of five empty bowls.

"What're we supposed to do with this?" Cole asked, picking up a metal bowl.

"Food dispensers." Zane said, pointing to a cube set in the wall. It had a dispenser above the small plate sized platform, and a red button.

Zane set his bowl in the despenser on the platform before pushing the button.

A gross glugging sound gurgled from within the machine as yellow slop dripped from the nozzle and into Zane's bowl.

Kai wrinkled his nose, making a disgusted face.

Soon they all had bowls of slop, sitting down at one table. Nya jabbed a finger in and let a dollop rest on her finger before popping it in her mouth. She then gasped with delite before using her spoon to help her finish.

They watched her in revulsion before Cols tried it.

"Taste's like... Cake?"

"Nah, roast ham!" Jay corrected him.

"Then why do I taste mac n cheese?" Nya wondered curiously.

"It is smart food. Highly nutricious but with the ability to adapt to the taste of your favorite food. Kai reluctantly tried it, tasting the savory reminder of his mother's homemade cookies.

Before long, their ten minutes was up.

Garmadon's voice came back on the PA, practically grating on their ears.

"Move to the top balcony."

* * *

For the next hour, they were scrubbed down by people in biohazard suits like contaminated animals, given white jumpsuits, and led to a large hallway with glass sides. Scientists were in rooms on the other side.

"Put your arms through the openings in the glass." One scientist instructed. There were small metal rimmed ports on the left side of the hallway.

At the first sign of hesitance, the guards escorting them raised their guns. "Do it _now!_"

Apparently being at the wrong end of a gun was motive enough, as each obeyed, sticking their left arms in the ports. Scientists grabbed their wrists and pulled hard enough to yank their arms in all the way in up to the shoulder.

One scientist attached smooth metal bands to their wrists, while another pulled out a wickedly long syringe with little disks inside and injected their biceps with trackers. "Hey!" Kai snapped, trying to wrench his arm free. His arm was quickly restrained as another moved in and drew blood. Finally all of them were released. There were yelps of pain and grumbling from others as they all massaged their arms.

"What were those?" Kai hissed at Zane as both boys massaged their biceps, figuring the blond of all people knew something.

"Trackers." Zane replied. He was inspecting the bracelet fastened snugly to his wrist.

'_Zane Julian_' It read._ '18' 'Male' _

Kai checked his own out.

'_Kai Smith' '18' 'Male'_

"Well now I officially feel like a cow." Cole stated dryly. Holding up his wrist and pointing to the bracelet. "I even have a cowbell."

* * *

"Thissss is foolish." Pythor scowled as Lloyd crouched low on the News Forecasting station in Ninjago City.

"Since when do you care what I do?"

"Ssssince the fates of both our kind, restsss on your shoulderssss."

Lloyd paused at that before shaking his head and scooping up his satchel. "I have to do this."

"Yet fate sayssss that you will soon fight your father and free ninjago. It did not say you would sssacrifice your chancesss by allowing yourself to get caught."

"If fate is so powerful, then it'll adapt to my plans." Lloyd replied stifly, his emerald green eyes watching the people far below.

"No... Fate counted on you being wissse... And I'm not ssseing wisdom. Your uncle and I have a game plan-"

"My Uncle... The leader of the resistance just sacrificied the freedom of five innocent people without their consent. He destroyed their lives. Quite frankly I don't know if I trust him right now."

Pythor said nothing for a long moment.

"He issss doing what is necessary."

"Well so am I." Lloyd replied, turning to face Pythor. "I need you to place an anonymous call to the elites. Tell them you spotted a wanted elemental laying low in the condemned theater on WestSnake Ave."

"Isss that a wise idea with my lisssp?"

"Eh... No... on second thought ask Pixal to do it instead." Lloyd replied, shouldering his pack.

"I don't take ordersss from you either."

"It isn't an order. It's a request, from one freedom fighter to another."

"Very well... Good luck, Lloyd."

* * *

**Alright, second and last chapter for the day (probably). As always, stay tuned for more.**


	4. Six

* * *

* * *

**Alright. Three chapters today. If you read the other two, then terrific; if not, make sure you read them before this chapter. **

* * *

{Time: 10:05}

"The last five Elementals running loose across Ninjago... All at my beck and call... Well almost all..."

They'd been taken to a massive training room, an empty white atrium with black padding and a holographic scoreboard on the wall.

They had been instructed to stand in a line, hands behind their backs at attention. Garmadon, stood before them. He was tall, taller than all of them, vicious, just as they'd imagined, with four arms and gleaming inhuman fangs.

"One is missing." Garmadon mused aloud, his eyes narrowing as he studied the rag tag scroungers before him.

Kai remembered Ronin mentioning a Lloyd Garmadon.

"_Yes_. My son."

_Oops._ Had Kai said that out loud? The others were glaring at Kai, but he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

That meant that Garmadon had probably specifically petitioned for the capture of his own son. What a psycho.

"But that is beyond the point. Today, your training begins. Each of you have a power surging through your blood, passed down from the former generation of elemental masters. I will teach you to harness that for the empress. Under my command, you will never question orders, never dispute my authority... and never _fail._"

He studied them each with scarlet red eyes.

"**_Well!?_**"

"Yes sir!" Zane replied, no enthusiasm in his voice. The others reluctantly echoed it, not wanting to show any loyalty to the dark lord or his cursed realm bound empress.

He humphed, clearly unamused.

"Now, before we begin your combat and weapon training, allow me to quench any hopes of escape. Should you _ever_ act up then-"

He pressed a button on his upper left arm guantlet. The bracelets they were tagged with didn't merely identify them. Electricity surged from microgenerators, and everyone was forced to their knees. Screams and cries filled the room as Garmadon let it go on for a good while.

Kai shouted till his lungs ached, writhing on the floor as his vision went black and his stomach revolted. Oh _gosh_ would it ever end?

It lasted ten to twenty seconds before stopping.

He scowled at the five teens laying miserably on the gym floor, kicking Kai in the ribs. "Get up!"

They couldn't. Not even Jay, the future master of lightning could muster up the strength to clamber to his feet. He just whimpered.

"_I said get up! Or you'll get a full sixty seconds!"_And that proved motivation enough. "That will be your price for failure, possibly longer if I'm in a mood. Let this be a reminder to obey me. Ya hear?"

When the desired response didn't come, he pressed the button. Ten more seconds of agonizing electricty at a slightly raised level, and he shook his head.

"Get up!"

"Yes sir." Was the mingle of replies.

* * *

{Time: 11:05}

Garmadon began drilling basic combat maneuvers. He didn't care about hurting them in the process. Sure, he demonstrated defense capabilities, but more Offensive.

Sooner rather than later, they'd all been shown what the bad end of a fist looked like. At one point, Nya was om the ground with a bloody nose, cradling her face and sobbing.

"Get up!" Garmadon snapped. "We will have no weaklings in the grand army!"

"Leave her alone!" Kai bellowed, running forward and skidding to his knees, wrapping his arms around her defensively.

He tugged her back carefully, but Garmadon scowled.

Kai got a boot to the face, pain erupting in his nose and lips. Stars danced in his vision.

He felt his head smack the floor, blinding him with stabbing pain.

"Kai!" Zane called.

"Stay back!" Garmadon hissed, and the blond froze, stepping back away from Kai.

"Get up boy." He sneered at Kai. "Get up and fight! Beat me, and you get the day off! Lose, and you lose two days worth of food!"

Kai tried to get up, but collapsed down when his head buzzed dangerously.

Two hands gripped the collar of his jumpsuit, dragging him with inhuman strength to his own two feet. His knees wobbled.

His vision cleared just in time to see a flying black fist aimed right at his eye. More stars, and he went flying a good ten feet back.

With a pained groan, Kai tried to inhale... but his lungs were constricted. He couldn't breathe. _He couldn't breathe! **He couldn't breathe!!!"**_

His lungs only took half breaths, chest aching and throbbing, but Garmadon was dragging him back to his feet, forcing him up while shouting at the same time.

The brute's voice was warbling in his ears, vision blurring as his knees gave up and jellified.

Garmadon let him fall.

"Two days food privilages revoked! Pick yourself up and head through that door over there... ten minutes! _chop chop!_"

He strode ahead, crossing the massive threshold before dissapearing through the heavy double doors.

Nya let go of her dripping bloody nose and sliding over to Kai. He was beat to his pulp, upper lip and left eyebrow split, blood draining freely down his nose.

"Kai! Kai! Can you hear me?" Nya whimpered, shaking her older brother. Garmadon was a monster, ten times stronger than any of them; yet without any regards for their human physiology.

Word was Garmadon used to be human... Not anymore.

Zane, Cole, and Jay each knelt down next to the fallen brunette. Zane checked his pulse, grabbing his wrist while Cole took a bandana he'd stuffed in his pants and dabbed at Kai's face with it.

"Seriously? You had a bandanna all this time?! And you _stuffed it in your freaking underwear!!!"_ Jay growled.

"That is likely not sanit-"

"Zip-zada-pss- Would you _shut_ it Zane?" Cole snapped. "That is _not_ the biggest problem here!"

Nya surveyed the damage to his nose. "Is his nose..."

"No. Not broken. Guess Garmadon pulled his kick just enough."

"That or he has a hard noggin." Jay huffed. Cole smacked him upside the head.

"Hey..." Jay whined. "Haven't we had enough head injuries for ome day?"

"I'd say a bloody nose on you would be an improvement."

"_Hey get a move on!"_ A female voice cried over the PA.

"Come on, Zane, help me get Kai up!" Cole demanded. The blond pulled the downed teen's left arm and hauled him up with Cole's aid. Kai was far more limp than anyone really expected.

Because of this, Kai slid from their grips and hit the floor face first. Cole jumped away, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Uh..."

Nya just gaped as both boys shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry Nya... Let's just say Garmadon did that too, huh?"

* * *

Apparently black eyes and bloody noses made training your weapon on anything. Once Kai got his wits about him, Garmadom forced him to work a weapon alongside every one else.

He couldn't even hit the target, much to Garmadon's ire, but thankfully was saved the electric buzzer.

* * *

Next came deployment class. By now, Kai had gotten himself together. His nose was bleeding all over the white jumper they'd given him, but Cole had tucked his hankerchief back in his underwear...

_Yuck..._

Kai reminded himself to wash his face later...

Nya was always glancing at him; but after weapons, no one had to worry much about Garmadon anymore.

He left them with various other instructors. They learned Diplomatic proceedings, tactical strategy, and chain of command classes. There was more on the lineup later on.

* * *

{Time: 4:53 PM}

The weary teens were back where it started. The blood stains from the fight against Garmadon had been mopped up.

"Backs straight, shoulders square, I see you slumping and some good electricity will fix you right up.

Kai obeyed, his entire body aching. Blood had dried on his chin and face. His lip was constantly retearing as he talked or smiled. The front of his uniform was drenched and stained red down to his stomach.

"You five are lousy, useless, weak..." Garmadon paused in his pacing and turned them with an icy look that promised pain. "Dissapointments! All of you. Good thing I have permission to end your pathetic miserable lives if I so please. Perhaps you'll meet the master of sound's fate, in a fiery inferno. Or maybe the master of wind? It was such a shame, but he failed me one to many times... But I won't tell you just how _he _died. We have little kiddos around." He quirked an eye somehwere past the five captives... but no one was sure who it was he happened to be referring to.

"Now... That being cleared up, I want you five-"

"**Six!"** The unmistakable pitch of, Ronin, the universally hated mercenary and enforcer cried as he waltzed into the room.

Two of his assiociates were hauling a bloodied and battered blond haired kid forward. Despite the assortment of bruises on his face, the kid had clearly gone through the same process the others had, everything down to the white jumpsuit and zappy wrist band.

He was fighting every step of the way, but was quickly forced into line with the others. His eyes never left the floor, but Kai knew from the look in Garmadon's eye that this must have been the infamous son.

"Ellies, meet your newest comrad... Lloyd Garmadon." Ronin thumped Lloyd with the the nuzzle of his rifle, causing the kid to stagger.

A wicked gleam crossed Garmadon's face.

"And now there are **six.**"

* * *

**Ookay. I lied. Now this is my last chapter of the night. Have a terrific night/day, and I'll see you next post!**


	5. New-Comer

Garmadon had said his piece by the time Ronin dragged Lloyd in, meaning they could all go back _'home'_ to the pit.

Lloyd received curious glances, but never tore his eyes from the floor. His face ached from the beating he'd recieved earlier; but in all honesty, it made his capture that much more believable.

Lloyd had waited at the theater for no more than two hours while Pixal, the resistance's strategic coordinator, placed a call to the elites. His intention had been indeed to get captured, but quite frankly he should have seen Wu's interference coming.

Lloyd waited in the theater for Ronin's forces to come, before Pixal informed him that the Garmadon strike team had engaged the elite squad a few blocks out.

Lloyd had been seething in rage as he moved to 'aid' his fellow resistance members against Ronin's team. His uncle was present at the fight, and Lloyd made a good show of fighting the elites... Before looking his uncle dead in the eye and secretly allowing himself to get tasered from behind.

Long story short, his capture was all the more believable because Wu had bothered to interfere and try to save him. No. save a weapon. That's all Lloyd really was.

He could feel the other ellies staring at his back as they were led to the pit. Lloyd had done his homework on both them and this base. He knew every aspect of the pit, and as soon as they were admitted through the airlock, scurried down to ground floor. The others watched him go.

* * *

{Time: 8:23 PM}

The boys and Nya had crowded together all on one bunk bed. It was a tight fit, but allowed them to speak without their voice carrying to the ground floor.

"Okay. group huddle officially stinks." Jay remarked, then made the mistake of inhaling through his nose. "Literally."

Nya shrunk back a bit self consciously, knowing she too stank of sweat and body odor. With an eye roll, Kai glanced over his shoulder at the doorway.

"We need to talk about the new kid."

"New kid, Kai? As I recall, we've been here less than forty-eight hours. We're not ones to talk about being _new._" Cole sagely pointed out as he crossed his arms. He kind of had an idea where this was all going in regards to the the son of Ninjago's most hated man.

"Whatever. I'm not sure we can trust him."

"No?" Jay asked. "Dude, he's literally in the same boat as us!"

"Not to mention the son of Lord Garmadon." Nya added. "I think Kai's trying to say that he might be secretly working with his father."

"A spy?" Jay shook his head. "Why would they need a spy?"

"Why else, zap trap?" Cole huffed. "_I'm_ not planning on serving her royal pompousness for the rest of my life."

"Wa-wai-wait. Zap trap?" Jay asked flatly.

"Not important, Jay..." Kai half sang songed, inclining his voice, but the freckled kid pierced Cole with a glare.

"Future master of lightning." Cole explained nonchalantly. "When you finally catch up and figure out how to get it working."

"I don't see _you_ moving any mountains, block head!"

Cole merely smirked at him. "Why do you think I was so good at my job loading logs into the mill?"

"Guys! Lloyd?" Nya hissed.

"Right. Blond kid. Yea high. Sitting all alone while we accuse him of being something he's more than likely _not._"

"And how would _you_ know that he's not a spy?" Kai demanded shortly, waving his right hand parallel to the floor for emphasis.

Cole faltered. "I just... Uh..."

Zane, quiet until now, spoke up. "He did not give me any bad... vibes. I have a sort of sixth sense when it comes to the motives of others. I believe he _is _on our side."

"And if he's not?" Jay asked carefully.

"What if he is? What if it is _he_ who can help us escape? Would shunning him really be wise?"

"Either way, it's a calculated risk." Kai admitted.

"I say we take it." Nya said, standing up. "Shall we form a welcoming committee?"

"We don't have any gifts." Jay pointed out.

"I have my bandanna." Cole pointed out with a shrug.

"You mean your bloody underwear bandanna? Yeah, how about we just offer him a bed instead?" Nya deadpanned.

* * *

Lloyd sat against the wall of the lower levels. Personally he hated having other realmers as ancestors. He had the hearing of a dragon and the slightly enhanced night vision of an Oni.

He was a calculated risk apparently.

Not that it bothered him. Who was he kidding? Everyone blamed _him_ for the actions of his father, and the same elementals he'd come to save viewed him as trouble.

He hadn't heard the end of the conversation, but rather gotten entangled in the messy cobwebs of his own self loathing.

He stared at his hands in frustration, eyes closing.

First he was the demon's spawn, and now the savior. He was a _thing_ to most people, an inconvenience, a weapon, a soldier. Very few saw him for the frustrated sixteen year old who's only friend was a sarcastic seprentine who probably had plans to stab him in the back.

"Hey, Lloyd, right?"

Lloyd's head snapped up to spot the five ellies aproaching him.

"Yeah..." Lloyd frowned. Were they here to beat answers out of him? He stood up, left foot in a fighting stance, fists balled.

"Woah easy!" Cole exclaimed, raising his hands in an appeasing motion. "We're not here to hurt you. Welcome to the ninja team."

"Ninja?" Lloyd asked flabberggasted. Could they fight?

"Yeah, Jay came up with it back up on the stairs... It stands for- Newly Integrated Ninja Jailbreak Association. N-I-N-J-A."

Jay grinned. He always loved putting an extra meaning or two behind words.

They had been newly integrated into this pit; and as soon as they became ninja escape artists, planned to pull a jailbreak.

Lloyd just gaped at them. It gave a whole new meaning to Ninja, he supposed.

"You guys can fight?"

"Well..." Cole shook his head. "Does getting our butts handed to us by your father count?"

"Okay, one- He's not my father. I haven't actually seen him in person aside from today. Two- N-No. It does not count."

Kai shrugged. "Well either way. We're all in this together; we might as well trust each other."

"Or at least try. It _is_ a calculated risk... right?" Lloyd asked pointedly. He saw each of them flinch.

"How did you-"

"Half of my ancestors were dragons, the other half were ancient creatures of darkness. I still have enough of their bloodline in me to be considered a freak."

"I'm... sorry." Zane sighed. "We-"

"We have no excuses." Kai said. "But we'd like to start over." He extended his hand.

Lloyd stared at it, his ire slowly melting away. He had come to save these kids, which meant taking risks himself. He would have to trust them to be upfront and honest... as he hoped they would come to trust him.

"Alright." Lloyd grabbed Kai's hand in a firm shake. "Let's start over then."

* * *

* * *

**Okay, so in case you missed it in the last chapter, Garmadon broke the fourth wall when referring to the children being present. I don't if any kids have read this story, but if any have, he was referring to them.**

* * *

**Secondly, a massive shout out to the people who have been reviewing. FFN disconnected PMs from the email alerts because of a bad wave of spam bots. So apparently that's down until they can upgrade security. In the mean time, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. It makes my day to read your thoughts on my story . I'm glad you're all enjoying it.**


	6. Missing

**2nd chapter of the day****! Yay!**

* * *

Cole watched as Kai and Lloyd clasped hands in an agreement to start over.

Jay, ever the most cheerful of the bunch with the optimism of a jellybean, threw an arm across Lloyd's shoulder. "Yeah, I mean look at the bright side! Now you won't have to suffer the horrible agony all by yourself."

Lloyd spotted his meaning when the sleeve of the white jumper Jay was wearing slid down around his elbow to reveal black and blue bruises in the shape of hand prints. The blond winced.

"Hey!" Jay yelped defensively. "I'm hungry! And _someone_ made sure we're not eating for a few days!" He glared at Kai who unflinchingly scowled right back.

Cole facepalmed and shook his head at Lloyd to mouth 'sorry.'

Lloyd shrugged slightly.

"Well at least I stood up to him!" Kai shot back. "The rest of you just cowered!"

"You're not in any position to stand against Lord Garmadon." Lloyd said quietly. He didn't have to speak loudly or raise his voice. It was a simple statement that took the breath out of their arguments.

"The price of the defiance of one is suffering for all. You'll never win... Not in a direct fight."

"You sound like you've thought this through."

There was a strange glimmer in Lloyd's eye. "I have."

* * *

Lloyd didn't offer any expansion on his statement, or really say anything else. When Cole suggested they clean up in the dorm bathrooms and head to bed.

They discovered fresh jumpsuits, much to their delight; and Kai took an ice cold shower and changed. He looked a little better... well aside from his trainwreck of a face.

No one dared mention that though.

* * *

{1:44 AM}

Cole couldn't sleep. Not a wink. On top of that, he found Lloyd's bed empty.

He made sure the kid hadn't just shifted to another one, and then checked downstairs.

Lloyd was laying on the floor, staring up at the stars. Cole was about to backtrack under the pretense that the kid was dozing when-

"I'm awake."

"Oh." Cole sighed and walked over, staring down at the sky gazer before flopping down next to him and rolling to his back.

Cole crossed his arms and let out a sigh. When the blonde was utterly silent, the raven haired teen decided to risk initiating the conversation.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"No. Someone was snoring."

"Probably Kai." Cole huffed, crossing one leg over the other to stretch his aching back. "Garmie really screwed his face up today."

"Kinda hard to miss."

Cole snorted at that, laughing quietly. "Ha! yeah... Guess there's more-a-that tomorrow."

"I'm just bouncing with excitement."

"We're supposed to be figuring out how to use our elemental powers. And I'm assuming we only have so long to do it... well _they _do I already figured it out a year ago... what about you?"

"I still haven't found mine." Lloyd admitted. "They say I _am _elemental, but there's no proof. It's all just..." Lloyd threw his hands up straight in the air for dramatics. "-_Theory_ and _prophecy_."

"Well... every direct decendent on record inherited elemental abilities from their parents. I'm sure you did too

"No... I didn't."

Cole frowned and sat up slightly to look the blonde n.i.n.j.a in the face. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"If I _am _the elemental master of energy, then I will be the first. You all are second generation elementals. I would be a first generation because no one else has ever had energy as an element."

"That's cool." Cole nodded, lying back down.

"If it's true..."

"Guess we'll see, huh?" It was meant to be reasurring... not that Cole thought it really would be.

* * *

"And why has Lloyd Garmadon not been interrogated for info regarding the Garmadon resistance?"

"Well, Empress Harumi." Ronin cleared his throat awkwardly. "Lord Garmadon-"

"Serves _me._" Harumi growled, leaning back from her perch on the grand palace throne. Her finger rubbed a circle on the smooth gold plating on the arm of her chair before fixing him with a cold glare. "As do _you._"

"I anderstand that, but-"

"But nothing! Lord Garmadon is beneath me! You will obey me first! I don't care what _he_ told you; I want Lloyd questioned!"

"I understand..." Ronin sighed. "But at least hear Garmadon's theory out."

The empress jumped to her feet, causing Ronin to flinch back worriedly. He remained stooped in a bow, squeazing his eyes shut as Harumi approached him. Her hand came to rest on his shoulder.

Then her breath tickled his ear.

"I... didn't... ask." She whispered darkly. He shuddered as her fingers trailed from his shoulder, across his collar bone, and then clamped down on his throat with devastating strength.

He choked as she spun around and sent him flying into a gold plated column with a twirling volcano of black spinjitzu.

"Agh!" Ronin cried as he collapsed, legs refusing to take his weight.

"Get out of my sight." Her voice was sickly sweet as she shot him an evil grin.

She turned to amble back to her throne as two guards dragged the mercenary elite out.

She sat down and lazily picked up a crystal glass of fizzling grape juice from a platter of delectables next to her throne.

After taking a long drawn out sip of bubbling sweet juice, she returned the glass to the tray with a plink.

"Hello, Master." Harumi spoke, her tone far less boastful than before.

"Harumi." Garmadon growled.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"_Long_ _enough._"

* * *

{Time:6:30AM}

The next morning, Cole woke up stiff, but really warm. Glancing up, he saw the sun twinkling past the glass dome.

"Morning-"

Lloyd was gone. He frowned and got up, stretching out to soothe his aching back.

The others were awake, faint chatter bouncing off the cylindrical walls to the ground floor. Cole quickly jogged up the steps.

A quick eye scan revealed that Lloyd wasn't there either, but everyone else _was_.

"Hey, guys... where's Lloyd?"

Kai frowned, breaking off from a seemingly hilarious retelling of Jay trying to fly and walking over.

"Thought he was with you."

"He _was_. Last night... but now?" Cole shook his head. "I mean, the guy can't just vanish can he?"

"We'll look. There aren't too many places to hide in this crap hole."

"Fair enough."

"We'll help." Zane offered quickly.

"But my story was just getting good!" Jay whined. It was more for show than anything. Besides, Kai was right. Where could Lloyd have gone anyway?

"Story telling later, Jay." Nya gently pat him on the shoulder, only to miss the red blush that did much to hide the freckles.

Five minutes later, they realized that Lloyd had indeed just... vanished. Poof! Like a ghost, the blond had just...gone missing. He wasn't in the girl's dorm bathroom, the gym, or ground level.

"Where could he have gone?" Cole demanded sharply.

"I don't know but the bell-"

Kai didn't mean to Jynx it, but fate must have loved tossing a wet blanket on the morale of his soul because same splitting alarm of the day before quickly had them slapping hands over their ears.

"_Let's get a move on_!" Ronin bellowed, sounding like an irate toddler who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Woah, wonder got under his skin?" Jay wondered.

* * *

**Ookay. not really thrilled with this chapter, but I guess it just is what it is. Maybe I'm having an off day, but it seems... choppy.****Anyhow. I hope you all liked these two chapters. I have more twists coming, like Harumi knowing spinjitzu... cause I figure Garmadon would have taught her _something_. Oh yeah, and the flip flop of roles. Harumi's in charge... of everyone. Now I've fused season 8 Garmadon with the early Garmadon... He's brutal, but he does care about his son. So we'll see how that goes... And I really need to stop rambling now. So. until next time!**


	7. Secrets

**My usual '_I posted three chapters today'_ alert. As usual, make sure you've read the others first.****I only write little bits at a time due to time constraints and my personality. It gives me more freedom and a bit of a brain break. I can take bite sized pieces and keep the quality high. So I post two to three chapters instead of just one long one. I mean, no one asked why, but now no one has to silently wonder either.**

* * *

**Anyway. Shout out to** (**Nuppa Nuppa**) (**Bookkeeper2004**) (**Firewriter316**) (**RealtreeGal**) **(and guest(s) for all your touching reviews!**

* * *

* * *

**PS A****lso, no end notes this time. So just enjoy the read. **

* * *

The white room. It had become synonymous to the place where they got the living tar beaten out of them.

None of them looked forward to Garmadon's beat down of epic proportions; and to make it worse, said warlord was once again staring them down, all four hands clasped behind his back.

Surprisingly, he said nothing about Lloyd's absense as he scrutinized the five battered 'recruits' slouching before him.

Kai had hoped to the first spinjitzu master that Lloyd's presence would keep Garmadon in line, but now the blonde kid was missing, dashing Kai's hopes to dreams.

"Backs straight."

They obeyed, unwilling to face the pain of electrocution that disobedience wrought with a vengeance.

"Now..." He frowned, then reached up to his ear, speaking into a comm device.

"All right, time's up. Bring him in, classes are starting."

Ah, and now Kai heard the full out growl. Garmadon paced, and they stood quietly. No ome dared say a word, and Garmadon clearly didn't plan to start without the _him_ previously referred to.

Kai had a sinking feeling in his gut. Perhaps it was instinct, but there were only so many _he's_ that Garmadon could be referring to.

The door whooshed open as Ronin marched in the very _he_ that Kai had hoped was not being referred to. The fading bruises on Lloyd's face hadn't gotten any worse; but he was soaking wet, hair dripping with water.

This on top of the fact that he was staggering and completely dazed, his eyes not quite training on anything in particular.

He wasn't even fighting Ronin. Kai looked away. He hadn't known the kid very long, but Kai felt a pang of sympathy.

Ronin wasn't cracking jokes, proclaiming loudly how happy he was with his life of being an annoying jerk; and Garmadon was completely ticked off.

So this hadn't been _either_ of their ideas. Harumi's possibly? But why? Was Lloyd really connected to the Garmadon Resistance? Kai quickly realized that these were all questions for later. Garmadon dismissed Ronin with a murderous scowl. That was all the merc needed anyway.

He silently left, shooting Lloyd an unreadable look as he did so.

Lloyd was leaving a puddle of water where he stood, breathing like he'd just run a marathon. He coughed heavily, water dribbling down his chin.

Kai's eyes widened. _Oh crap he was waterboarded. _The brunnette realized. From the sick looks on everyone else's faces... they'd figured it out too.

Lloyd let out a resigned cough and finally squared his shoulders to defiantly glare his father down.

Garmadon wouldn't meet the look, stepping back slightly.

"Let's begin." He finally snapped. Kai realized with a growing knot of dread that Garmadon had every intention of channeling his rage directly at _them_.

* * *

{TIME: 7:33 AM}

It was just as brutal as the day before, if not more so. Garmadon didn't even spare his son.

Not that Lloyd expected to familial mercy anyway. Kai did notice Garmadon hesitate and pull a few punches. He looked consternated though.

At one point, he had Lloyd in a choke hold from behind. The others had gone down and not gotten back up.

A heavy black arm was around Lloyd's neck, blocking off his airway with an iron grip. Garmadon's other arms were wrapped around Lloyd's torso and arms.

Despite the sixteen year old's resistance, his vision was fading to black as he tried to breathe past the pressure.

"Didn't your uncle teach you _anything?"_ Garmadon growled.

Lloyd writhed in his father's grip before going limp with exhaustion, eyes rolling back. Suddenly Lloyd was thrown to the floor, hitting it like a rag doll.

"_Get up!!!"_ Garmadon seethed.

It took a good thirty seconds for the teens to pick themselves up. Garmadon refrained from pressing his lovely little zap button, but his foot tapped impatiently.

Kai scurried over to Lloyd. The kid was on hands and knees, rubbing his neck and coughing heavily.

"I said _get up!"_ Garmadon roared.

"Give us a minute!" Kai shouted right back. Lord Garmadon blinked in shock.

Kai felt hands grip his throat. "Did you not learn from yesterday?" He demanded sharply. The brunette choked, eyes wide as he clawed uselessly at the gauntlet on Garmadon's wrist. "Did you _not _learn the price of defiance?!" Garmadon was shaking in raw anger. How dare this child defy him? Did he not realize the gravity of the situation? He... _they_... were all property of the empress.

Kai wasn't getting out of this any time soon! This was survival of the fittest! Could the thick headed moron not get it?

"Please!" Nya cried. "Let him go!" She tried to charge Garmadon, but Jay and Zane caught her.

"Let me go!" Nya howled.

"Nya, don't! You'll only make it worse!" Zane begged.

"**Put him down**!" A new voice rose above the rest. Suddenly a green blur whizzed past and collided with Garmadon. Kai hit the floor gagging and the tornado buffeted Lord Garmadon a few feet back.

Kai, Nya, Zane, Cole, and Jay all gaped as the tornado came to a stop, revealing Lloyd. He was in a combat ready stance, bur Garmadon didn't get a chance to recover.

Lloyd took the advantage and threw a left jab at Garmadon's jaw. The warlord's face snapped right.

Then all heck broke loose. Garmadon caught the right jab and yanked Lloyd forward into a front kick. His son grunted, staggering back as Garmadon took the initiative. Lloyd was doubled forward, and Garmadon went for an upper cut. Lloyd saw it coming, moving left and squaring his shoulders.

The five untrained recruits could only watch in awe as the seemingly defenseless kid from earlier went toe to toe with Ninjago's most feared warlord.

He wasn't just good... no he was _skilled._

But in the end, Garmadon got the upperhand, decking Lloyd with a sucker punch to the gut.

The blond teen lay there in a daze, stars dancing in his vision as Garmadon scowled and turned his back and headed towards the door.

"Weapon class. Ten minutes!"

* * *

"Dude what the heck was that?!" Kai demanded. "What was that tornado thing you did? How did you-"

Lloyd cut Kai off by raising a hand, staggering a few feet away and emptying his stomach.

"Eww!" Everyone jumped a few feet back as Lloyd finished throwing up his innards and then crawled a few feet away to collapse and curl in on himself miserably.

Nya didn't resort to being grossed out, but knelt next to Lloyd.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." He breathed weakly.

"What. _was._ that?" Kai repeated, crossing his arms over his chest and looking uncomfortable.

"_That_ was... _gasp_... me saving you from..._gasp_... another beat down."

Silence.

"Why did you let him hand your butt to you on a silver platter for all that time if you could defend yourself!?"

Lloyd shook his head. "Doesn't... _gasp_... matter." Nya pulled him to a standing position. "Not now."

* * *

It quickly became evident that only Nya could handle a weapon. Nya and Lloyd.

While Nya and Lloyd got into aa silent 'I can do it better' competition, Kai still struggled to reload his weapon.

Finally he raised his weapon. His elbow was smacked to the point where his gun was raised at just the right angle. In surprise, he fired and hit the bullseye.

His eyes went wide as he met Garmadon's glare. The red eyed brute stalked off to inspect the competition.

* * *

"Lloyd, formal royal banquet! What's the guard position?"

Kai humphed. Professor McClane had only discussed that in brief detail the night before Lloyd arrived.

"Lotus." Lloyd replied absent mindedly without even looking up from his 'notes,' in reality just a a doodle of a dragon.

"Correct."

Lloyd felt a piece of paper smack the back of his head, glancing over his shoulder. Jay was silent mouthing something way too fast for Lloyd to comprehend. He caught the word '_what__'_, _'__unbelievable,' _and '_Tapioca pudding,' _but beyond that, Lloyd didn't even know.

* * *

They finally made it back to their rooms without any ending remarks from Garmadon.

Lloyd moved to trudge downstairs, but a hand grabbed his shoulder to spin him around.

He was looking down five wary faces.

"Talk."

Lloyd pursed his lips. "Alright... You may have already figured it out; but I'm a member of the Resistance."

"The Garmadon resistance?" Cole pressed curiously.

"Yes." Lloyd nodded. "But we call ourselves after my grandfather... _The Sons Of Garmadon."_


	8. History-Lessons

"Sons of Garmadon huh?"

They had moved to the dorms so they could rest their aching bodies.

Lloyd nodded silently, his eyes narrowing. "How many of you know the whole story about Harumi's take-over of Ninjago?"

No one said a word in response until Zane finally decided to give it a shot.

"Many years ago, empress Harumi hired gangs to wreak havoc across Ninjago. Then she arranged for the deaths of the royal family and asserted dominance over the land..

"She gave the illusion of creating peace by staging fights between her enforcers and the gangs she was hiring; and in doing so, earned the people's support. She has reigned with an iron fist ever since."

"That's the very basic anti-Harumi text book version." Lloyd replied grimly. "It goes a lot deeper than that."

"How so?"

"There are factors Harumi left out of the public eye. Like the real reason she stole the elemental children."

Lloyd stood up to pace. "Long before any of us were born, my grandfather, the first Spinjitzu Master, created Ninjago using the elemental powers each of you are now endowed with. After settling down, he had two children, Wu and my father, Garmadon. At some point, my father was bitten by a snake of pure evil, and over the years allowed the darkness to consume his soul."

Lloyd paused in his speech, eyes closing as he recalled the details.

"He didn't turn evil immediately, and it was during the transition period that he met my mother and had me. I was an infant when Harumi took over, but my father had already been completely corrupted at that point. He wrought havoc on the outskirts of Ninjago, bringing countless villages under his rule."

The others listened intently. They knew Harumi's side of the story, but this was a new perspective on the tale. Lloyd spoke with a tone of wistful remorse, almost like he blamed himself for it all.

"Harumi had always admired my father; so she extended an offer for an alliance. He accepted, being promised the outer ands surrounding Ninjago, as well as a place of authority under Harumi."

Nya grabbed Lloyd's arm and tugged him over to the bed. "Sit down. Your pacing is making me dizzy."

"Sorry... Where was I? Ah yeah." Lloyd cleared his throat. "As Lord Garmadon rose to prominence, my uncle began developing a resistance in the shadows. Many of your parents were a part of it. They were planning a raid on the palace, but we... We had a spy."

Lloyd shook his head. "The original master of form ratted Uncle Wu out in return for the life of luxury. Garmadon knew he needed to strike the wind out of the sails of the elemental masters-"

"Which is why they took their kids!" Nya gasped.

Lloyd's grim look only confirmed it. "Exactly. They knew the elemental masters wouldn't risk fighting or hurting their own captured children."

"So the resistance crumbled." Cole realized.

"At first, but Wu's nothing if not resourceful. I can't give you details, but..."

Cole raised his hand in understanding. "We get it."

"How do you fit into all of this?" Jay asked curiously, gnawing on his lip.

"That's the tricky part." Lloyd sighed. "My mom abandoned me on Uncle Wu's doorstep after the elemental purge when they snagged the kids... But she was always convinced I'm a major player in a prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Zane frowned. "Prophecies are quite fascinating. Which one is it?"

"The prophecy of the green ninja, the elemental master of energy. He was supposed to rise from the ashes of chaos to destroy the darkest Lord in the land. Uncle Wu thinks that the prophecy is referring to my father."

"But what makes you think you're 'the' green ninja?" Cole asked, scratching his chin.

"I don't know. That's a question for Wu and my mother to answer." Lloyd admitted quietly. "For years they've told me I'm this legendary hero... And for years I've been living a reckless life In hopes that something would happen to prove them all wrong."

Everyone sat in stony silence, letting that rather disturbing fact to sink in. He was trying to get into trouble, to avoid fate. He was hoping he could screw up enough to change fate's mind, and that was a horrific way to live.

"But I didn't tell you any of that for self pity. If it's the way things are supposed to be; then so be it."

"Alright then ,resistance boy... What's the plan now? What do we do?"

Lloyd smiled wryly. "I don't know."

"What?!"

The supposed green ninja nodded towards a camera on the wall, masking it with a cough.

"I'm never in the loop these days. I'm not allowed to be."

They lapsed into silence, only to digest all the info they had accumulated. Finally Nya spoke up.

"Will you teach us to fight? If anything, it'll give us a way to avoid a beat down."

"I-I don't know." Lloyd stuttered, waving his hands dismissively. "I'm not a teacher or anything."

"It doesn't matter." Cole stated firmly. "You gave your dad a run for his money today! You could totally teach us a thing or two!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on, Lloyd."

"Please?"

"I-Ah-o- okay! Okay... Fine... We start tomorrow night."

* * *

Jay watched as his fellow n.i.n.j.a. settled into bed. Lloyd had slipped downstairs. Jay, curious about what the only real ninja in the group was up to, followed him silently.

The ninja staggered on the steps. As the day had progressed, Lloyd been a bit out of it. Sure, his presence of mind came and went, but now that he had said his piece about the history of Harumi's reign and his own part in it, he was done... Wiped out.

Jay nearly gasped when Lloyd's foot gave out, but the blonde recovered and made it down stairs.

To say Jay was peeved happened to be an understatement. His... Friends? He wasn't sure he could call them that yet, especially because they had thoughtlessly peppered Lloyd with questions after the poor kid had been interrogated.

He shoved that aside and caught up to Lloyd. He was sitting with his back against the wall, eyes shut tightly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm just peachy."

Jay didn't say anything. Not a word. He merely sat down next to Lloyd and stared at the dome of their prison.

"I didn't tell them anything."

Jay popped an eye open and shot Lloyd a side ways glance.

"They shoved my head in the sink until I inhaled water... I still didn't tell them anything."

"How long?" Jay asked quietly. "you know... did they-"

"Couple-a-hours." Lloyd muttered quietly.

"That stinks." Jay wasn't a master of words. Well yes, he dabbled in poetry, but that had been years ago. He just brought it up for bragging rights. His skills were a bit rusty.

It still had the desired affect, because Lloyd coughed out a laugh.

"Yeah... No kidding."

They lapsed back into silence, but Jay could feel that Lloyd wanted to say more.

"Do you have any friends?" Jay asked. "Outside of this place, I mean."

"No." Lloyd replied. "Well does a snake who constantly talks about killing me count?"

"Noooot exactly." Jay drawled, a sad sparkle in his blue eyes.

"I don't have time for friends. There's always something to do." Lloyd admitted. "That and everyone secretly hates me. I'm an outcast just about everywhere I go."

"How long has that been going on?"

"All sixteen years of my pathetically sad little life."

Jay started, staring dubiously at the kid. "Your sixteen?!" He hissed.

Lloyd shot him a startled look. "That's... What I just said isn't it?"

Jay spluttered and shook his head. "That's too young! You shouldn't have the weight of the world on your shoulders! You should be attending school! Getting a job! Joining a clique!"

Lloyd motioned the tips of his fingers at the floor. "Can you lower your voice a bit?"

Jay huffed. "Fine."

Lloyd sat back. "Fate... The world... It doesn't care who or how old you are. It has its own plans, and you're just supposed to hang on for the ride."

"I don't believe in fate."

"Uncle Wu says that fate is the thread of life. It binds us together like a tapestry, and were any part of it to fray, the world as we know it would cease to exist."

"I remember. He told me that once, when I was little. I didn't believe him then, and I certainly don't now."

"I'm not sure what to believe." Lloyd admitted, staring at the star patterns lurking far in the inky black sky.

"Guess we'll all see, huh?"

"Cole said that same thing last night."

"Great minds think alike. Don't tell him I said so though... I don't want him to think I actually respect him."

"Did you two actually know each other before all this?"

Jay shrugged. "We met a few times. We were more acquaintances than anything. His lumber mill called my parent's shop to fix one of their machines. We talked a bit, not much more than that though."

"Must have been nice... Having a normal life."

"Hey, maybe once this is all over, right?"

"Maybe... If it's ever over."

"I'm sure it will be one day." Jay replied nonchalantly. Lloyd wondered how he could be so optimistic... Especially on no food.

They sat in silence for ten minutes... Ten long minutes before Lloyd finally sighed.

"Hey, Jay?"

"What?"

"Thanks for listening."

"You're welcome."


	9. Ground-Drills

{10:43 AM}

"Welcome to Ground Drills! I am your commander, Skylor Chen!"

Rather than their usual Garmadon inflicted beat down, they had been routed to another facility entirely, marched straight outdoors.

There was a massive wall encompassing what looked to be an abandoned portion of the city. Three buildings had been walled off from the rest of ninjago, and not a soul was in sight.

Jay let out a puff of air. "I always wondered why they had this placed walled off."

"She's an angel." Came an awed whisper from the other side of Lloyd. Kai felt heat flush his cheeks as five sets of either curious or mortified eyes leaned forward -out of attention stance- to stare at him.

Meanwhile Skylor's jaw ticked slightly, but the red head narrowed her eyes and ignored the brunette's affection.

"This portion of the facility and this class will replace your weapon's training from this point forward. You will remain quiet and listen carefully." skylor leaned in Kai's face. "I... Do not repeat myself... Ever."

Kai's cheeks flushed bright red, causing Jay to snicker quietly.

Skylor narrowed her eyes before stepping back. "These buildings are designed to give you practical field experience. There will be different drills each day. sometimes it'll be team drills, other times last man standing, occasionally retrieval, and so on and so forth. Today the mission is retrieval with a touch of last man loses. Now In these buildings are five gear packs!" The master of amber announced curtly, grabbing a metal clasp carrying case.

Inside the case were six sleek black guns which resembled ten millimeters, but with a more techy edge to them, the trimmings in glowing blue material.

"These guns emit blasts which activate the electric emitters in your bracelets.." Skylor took a gun out and released the clip. "Six shots in each, use it wisely."

"Wait, we have to shoot each other?!" Cole demanded sharply.

"That seems illogical." Zane added. "We are supposed to work as a unit."

"Yes... And you aren't a unit until you've shot each other in the faces. As I stated before, you will be running many different exercises to get many different experiences under your belt. The more prepared you are for combat, the less fatal decisions you'll have to make... and don't even think about bypassing the system. If you don't fire and hit a team mate at least once, then your food privileges will be revoked until the day comes when you do."

She slammed the clip back in and cocked the hammer, leveling her gun at Kai and tugging the trigger.

A blue beam of energy as if from star wars droid fire hurtled from the end of the gun and caught Kai in the chest.

He shouted as the bracelet went off, paralysing him as the chip sent electricity surging through his body for a good ten seconds.

"Kai!" All five trainees called simultaneously, but no one dared to touch him.

Skylor walked over and pressed the gun into Lloyd's hands. "Someone with your aim shouldn't need all six."

Lloyd just looked disgusted. Sure, he'd had minor gun training in the past , but most of his skill came from his ability to aim a bow and arrow.

"You will retrieve the packs and return to me. The one who comes back empty handed will be punished."

"But-"

"Grab you weapon!" She commanded. They scurried to do so, and as soon as the guns were resting in their hands, the world changed.

Kai felt his skin tingle, his stomach do a flipflop as his world suddenly flickered from the open air to a wrecked interior of a building... Wait did he just... teleport?...

* * *

"Progress report, Sky."

"Don't worry, Ronin. The teleporter got it right this time."

"You sure they're actually gonna try and shoot each other?"

"If they fail to do so, they won't eat."

"Brutal Sky... Just brutal."

* * *

Lloyd let out a breath. He was in a dark hallway. Everything had a strangely purple tint, well strange to anyone who wasn't part Oni. He could see in the dark, giving him a superior advantage.

The place looked like a tornado had blown through with complete disregard to the decorum. Lloyd took a deep breath and ran, vaulting over a broken desk.

His ears were straining for the tell tale sounds of foot steps. He had no clue where to even start looking for this so called pack Skylor mentioned.

What kind of pack? Backpack? Knap sack? Burlap sack? How big was it?

Lloyd scanned every inch of the ground, slowing down so he could keep an eye trained for this mystery sack.

* * *

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow! Crab nuggets!" Jay cried as his head hit a low hanging bar. He staggered back, hit a desk and toppled over, smacking his head into the wall. He couldn't see crap in the darkness.

* * *

Cole used his elemental abilities to... feel... the surroundings, making his steps heavier and using minute vibrations to figure out where everything on the ground was.

Suddenly, every light in the building flickered on, temporarily blinding the master of earth.

* * *

Nya was creeping through the building. It was pretty cluttered, and at one point she had to lean against a wall. It spun, revealing a trapdoor.

* * *

Kai had been wandering aimlessly through the building. He had been teleported directly into an office. A quick glance out the massive floor to ceiling window revealed that he must have been near the top of the skyscraper.

As he slipped cautiously through the hallways, gun aimed at the floor in a tight fist as he moved. Kai was looking for his target, hoping he didn't bump into any of his team mates.

As it turned out, he didn't have to go too far. He peaked his head into an office and saw a heavy black backpack dangling from the ceiling by a rope.

He had to jump on an oval table to reach it. Unfortunately the rope itself was all knotted up near the ceiling, meaning he had to climb.

Kai decided it was a good thing that he could carry his own body weight. Setting his gun on the table, he clambered up the rope with ease.

"Ugh..." Kai groaned. "Who triple knots a rope? Oh yeah, Empress serving psychopaths... that's who. I dunno though. Someone as pretty as Skylor couldn't possibly be _that _evil could they?"

The bag dropped after a long minute or two, smacking the top of the table with a thud. He dropped the ten feet into a crouch, reaching for his gun, and froze.

Nya was standing there with two guns in her hands. "You... probably shouldn't have left that there. Thanks for getting me the bag."

"Ah come on, Nya! After all that _work_? You're just gonna shoot me!? What happened to the sibling code?"

His gaze fell and Kai let out a huff. "Go ahead. That was sneaky of ya."

His sister looked visibly upset. I'm..."

"Do it, Nya!" Kai pressed. "I'm pretty much vulnerable! If you want to eat, do it!"

"No!" Nya started backtracking, but Kai wasn't letting her off that easily. He strode forward until his chest was pressed to the barrel of the gun. "You gotta eat tonight, sis."

Her eyes watered as she took a step back. He could have disarmed her and taken the bag for himself, but he could go for a while without eating. His sister needed food.

"I-I-I... I can't." She lowered the gun, any resolve she had initially had fleeing.

Kai grabbed her wrist, yanked her forward and pressed the gun to his chest again.

"You're not killing me, Nya. Do it. _Now."_

"Kai!"

"_Do it ,Nya!"_

"I-"

"_Nya!"_

A blue blast impacted him square in the chest and set the bracelet off as Nya snagged the bag and took off running.

* * *

"Hehe." Jay chuckled nervously as he glanced every which way. So far, he hadn't found any bags; but there were five in massive skyscraper. "It's not like I'm actually gonna die... right?" He wondered out loud.

"It'll just hurt real bad... not to mention the _gulp_ unspecified punishment..." Jay shook his head.

"What do these things even look like? _Why is this **happening** to me? _Wait... Next thing I know, I'll be talking to myself- ooh a bag!"

Jay stopped. A bag was hiding between a rusty old filing cabinet and the wall.

He knelt down and reached to pick it up. The click of a gun informed him of another presence. He yelped, spun around and fired.

Cole shouted, going down.

"Hahaha! Yes! Yes! I got someone! Ooh... uh... hehe... sorry Cole."

* * *

"How're the rookies doing?" Ronin asked once more. Half an hour had passed by quietly, but already, a good number had returned.

"Cole, Zane, Jay, and Nya have their packs." Skylor informed him. "There's one left."

"Oh this should be interesting.

* * *

_Oh isn't this just great... _

Kai mused to himself. _Nya stole my gun. I'm defenseless and probably gonna get shot. I wonder how many made it out so far. Probably Nya... Dunno about the others though._

Kai frowned as he crept forward.

"Heads up!" A voice, Lloyd called. Kai snapped his head up towards a hole in the ceiling just in time to sidestep a bag falling through.

"Woah!" Kai yelped as the bag hit the ground and sent a puff of dirt into the air.

He peered back up to see Lloyd peering down at him. "Well. _Go."_

"Wait! I can't just-"

"Take the bag or so help me I'll tell on you."

"To who?"

"My dad. You know how he hates failure... and you're already on his bad list." Lloyd suddenly pulled his gun out and aimed it as his own chest, tugging the trigger. His bracelet went off and Kai went wide eyed as the gun came sailing down through the hole... Kai grabbed the bag, grabbed the gun, and took off running.

* * *

"I got sloppy. Kai got my gun and turned it on me." Lloyd summed up as Skylor frowned at him.

"Well then... I guess you'll be scrubbing the pit mess hall down as punishment."

Lloyd let out a sigh.

"That and you didn't shoot any team mates, meaning no supper either."

No one said anything as Skylor walked over to a sixth pack sitting against the wall. She single handedly lifted it up and tossed it at Lloyd. He staggered under the sudden weight, and plopped the backpack down.

"This is your gear!" Skylor said. "Your armor and field tech. This pack will be carried with you at all times. I don't care if you're eating, sleeping, studying, or peeing, punishment will be doled out to anyone found without it! Your gear is to be cleaned every morning. If I find it's not, then woe be unto you."

"Yes ma'am!" They all cried in unison.

As Skylor turned to leave the outskirts of the training zone to head inside the base, she paused. "And Lloyd is the leader of your squad. You need someone willing to make _sacrifices."_

Kai and Lloyd shared a flabbergasted look.

_Well crap. She knew what happened._


	10. Blow-Up

**Part 2! Sorry for the short read. I'm burned out today.**

* * *

"_He did what?"_ Cole hissed, glaring Kai down.

"Dropped a bag on my head and then shot himself. He covered my butt." Lloyd had been set to work downstairs, scrubbing furiously at the floors while the others participated in what was called the stinky huddle upstairs.

"Why would he do that?" Nya asked.

"Aside from being noble, I haven't got a clue; but this is the _second time_ he's put his neck on the line for me."

Cole sighed and Jay looked away. "We didn't even hesitate. Should we feel bad about that?"

"No." Zane said firmly. "We have no choice but to engage in this training. I will hold no ill will for actions taken against me in such circumstances."

"Yeah, same here." Jay nodded, sharing glances of affirmation from his team mates.

"Well... considering Lloyd took a bullet for me... literally... I'm gonna go help him scrub the floor... and get answers."

* * *

Lloyd, well acquainted with the _low totem pole_ jobs, was never one to complain when it came to gruelling work.

Not any more at least. Not when so much hung in the balance.

It was a mind numbing task, back and forth back and forth, side side to side, throw in a circular motion. Sooner or later, his arms would ache, sooner or later he'd feel it start to wear him out... not yet though.

He was lost in his work, enjoying blissful solitude until someone smacked him upside the head.

"Hey!" Lloyd yelped, jumping a mile and tossing his scrub brush a few feet away. it scattered soap bubbles into the already cleaned portion of the floor.

Kai watched his face fall in frustration, instantly feeling just a little bad. As the supposed master of fire stooped over to snatch the brush up, he shot Lloyd a look.

"What in the name of the first spinjitzu master _was_ that today?" Kai demanded loudly. Lloyd reached for the brush, but Kai lept away. "Ah ah. Answer the question."

"I'm not in the mood, Kai. Give me back the scrub brush."

"No. Not until you tell me why you did that! Why you fought your father for me! Why you you didn't just take the bag and leave me to do this! _I should be scrubbing the floors!"_

"It doesn't matter _why _I did it-"

"Yes it does! Wai-wai-wait." Kai put his hands up, palms towards Lloyd. There was an edge to his tone that ticked off Lloyd. Why couldn't he mind his own freakin' business? "Let me guess." Kai continued. "You _want _someone to kill you so this whole green ninja prophecy nonsense won't come true!"

"No!" Lloyd bristled. Kai was really stepping toes here. Would he just _shut up?_

"Really? Cause I don't have any better ideas here, Lloyd!" Kai snapped. He didn't mean to, but the situation had escalated. If someone was gonna keep risking their lives for his sorry hide, he darn well deserved to know why.

"_It's none of your **darn** business!" _Lloyd finally snapped.

"Yes! It is! You've got secrets on top of secrets, and if you want to fit in, you might as well spill!"

Kai knew he had screwed up. Who was he kidding? Everyone had secrets... but no. Kai was on a roll now. There was no stopping the situation now.

"**Fine!** My uncle's the reason you all are in here, and I'm trying to protect your sorry butts! I'm _trying_ to keep you _alive_!!!"

Lloyd was red in the face, throwing both hands in the air and stalking away. He was vaguely aware of the four curious eyes peering from above.

"What?!" Lloyd snapped up at them. "Expecting some sort of _soap opera?_"

Kai was just gaping slightly. He hadn't expected Lloyd to blow a gasket that easily... He felt... guilty almost.

Then of course there was the part about his uncle.

"Your uncle... did you know we were gonna be out in here?" Kai demanded quickly.

"No." Lloyd replied. "That's why I left."

Kai scoffed. "Really? Yet you still associate with them. If what you say is true, then they ruined our lives!"

"I _know_."

* * *

**My cliff hanger for the day. My work isn't up to par today. Not sure why, but It should be better tomorrow. So please bear with me. ****Thanks to everyone who left reviews. They continue to make my day.**


	11. Respect

{10:37 PM}

"Master Garmadon."

"Hello, Commander Chen." Garmadon, busying himself over a cup of tea in the rec room turned to face his former student. She had grown up a lot since the days he'd trained her and the other elemental children culled from the streets.

He set his tea pot to the side. Everyone knew the old blue pot was his, and everyone knew the last guy to dare touching it had wound up missing both arms.

So no one even breathed on it wrong.

Garmadon pulled another cup out and poured it full of tea for Skylor.

"Three sugar, no cream... did I remember that right?"

Skylor cracked a smile, folding her arms across her chest as she approached.

"Yup. Though I'm actually cutting down on sugar, so maybe just two."

The dark lord quirked an eyebrow, but only dropped two sugar cubes in with a plink before handing her the tea glass.

"You look fine." He informed her simply.

"Oh it's not weight. I'm in great shape... It's actually more about my teeth."

Garmadon chuckled. "If you used a knife like I did, there wouldn't be a problem."

"So you've said." Skylor blew the steam off the top and took a sip. "Perfect."

Garmadon nodded, studying her face all the while. "Thank you. Now why did you need to talk with me? I assume it has nothing to do with catching up."

"You're right. I didn't come to catch up. But that doesn't mean I don't want to." Skylor shrewdly replied. She pointed to a table to the back.

After the two were seated, Skylor sighed. "No one's seen you in a year or so... I mean before the new recruits came along. What have you been up to?"

Garmadon shrugged, studying his glass of tea thoughtfully.

"I've been working in the outskirts. We had a few rebellions to quell."

Skylor clicked her tongue thoughtfully.

"How'd that go?"

"Lot's off bloodshed, chaos, and destruction... just how I _like_ it." He huffed. "But the people have been put in their places. Now I can turn full attention to training the recruits... Speaking of which, how did ground drills go?"

"Good. It didn't take as long to find a leader for their squad as it did mine."

"Who was unlucky enough to get the leadership title?"

"Your son actually." Skylor replied, rapping her fingers on the table. "He pulled a pretty stupid stunt for one of his team mates. If he'll do that in training, he'll have their backs in the real line of fire."

"He's a member of the Garmadon Resistance."

"You mean the Sons of Garmadon?" Skylor asked.

Garmadon choked on his tea, startling the master of amber as the dark lord thumped his chest.

'Is _that_ what they're calling themselves now?"

"Afraid so, Master."

Garmadon shook his head. "I'm sticking with the Garmadon resistance... no offense."

"Why would _I _be offended by that?" Skylor shook her head. "And yes... I do think I made the right choice. Lloyd's got very narrow wiggle room. Everything he says at any time is recorded. Either he's gonna slip up... or be of no use to the Garmadon resistance."

"I see your point." Lord Garmadon nodded. He leaned back and checked his watch. "So what _did_ you come to talk to me about?"

Skylor looked wary before letting out a sigh.

"Well... if you want frank honesty-"

"I do."

"Your method of training the new recruits is only going to cause problems."

Garmadon started at her words, narrowing his eyes.

"You were _never_ that rough with us. Sure, you gave us a good knock or two, but you trained us. You didn't beat us to smears."

"You were young."

"You trained us well into our teens." Skylor pointed out.

"You were loyal." Garmadon added, a worrying edge to his tone. Skylor looked him in the eye boldly, not backing down.

"We were loyal because you gave us a _reason_ to be. We had a purpose to our lives, a job to do. We may have been young, and it took time, but in the end, we loved serving the Empress... Because you gave our lives meaning. From my experience, fear and intimidation make a reluctant army... Order and appreciation earn respect. You earned our respect way back when... now you have to earn _theirs_."

Skylor stood up and took both her tea cup and his.

"I'm not telling you how run your show... but I do know what it's like to train under you."

Garmadon scratched his chin. Not many could speak as brazenly to him as she did, but not only had he earned her respect, but she had earned his... not that he planned on admitting it.

He knew her opinions were only given after much consideration, and that made them worth listening to. As she slipped away, Garmadon furrowed his brow in thought.

Could she be right?

* * *

**Okay. So since PM alerts are down, I'll be responding to comments via the author's note.**

* * *

**Nuppa Nuppa: Thanks for the encouragement, however my burnout was largely due to a very busy day. I have lots of inspiration for this story, and wish to keep going.**

* * *

**AangxiousKittyCornNerd: Yes! Lloyd had every right to be agitated. I've been trying to combine his personality with a bit if the movie Lloyd background (being hated and whatnot). So that's been fun. I was worried it was out of character, but Lloyd does have a snapping point, such as in 'The fall'.**

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, and as always, stay tuned for more!**


	12. Fallout

Lloyd went back to scrubbing, a far more furious edge to his movements than before. He was angry.

Kai wanted to help clean up; this was his fault after all... but Lloyd had the only cleaning utensil provided. Before long, the kid was finished, emptying his bucket in the sink and setting it in a corner.

The others weren't talking to him, probably because of his less than civil snapping at them. He felt bad... really bad... He had one job... Just one.

Now they were just shooting him looks. He hadn't really looked at their faces, but he could feel the glares burning holes in his back...

Everyone blamed him for the crimes of his family. First his Father and now his uncle. He was the scapegoat, and... well maybe he deserved to be.

Before long, he migrated away from the others, trudging up the stairs. His stomach chose this time to growl in protest, but he shrugged it off. _It was a sacrifice_. He reminded himself grimly. _As long as everyone else is okay, I'm happy_.

* * *

Kai poked at his food glumly. Everyone was glaring at their bowls of slop, not sure how to process the situation.

"His Uncle..." Cole said angrily. "His uncle's the reason we're in this crappy excuse for a prison."

"I'd say it is an excellent excuse for a prison." Zane pointed out calmly. He seemed completely at ease with the situation. This only irked his fellow squad mates out even more.

"That's beside the point, Zane." Jay replied. "I mean, it's impossible to miss the point _more_ than that statement right there did."

Zane gave Jay a blank look before shaking his head.

"I can't believe he just... just... kept that from us." Kai. Was furious... sure he felt for Lloyd, but the guilt was quickly being replaced by inconsolable anger.

"So much for trust.' Jay scoffed, apparently feeling much the same. He had dared to trust, and look where _that_ got him.

Nya hadn't said a word the entire time. She was ticked off, sure. Why would Lloyd not tell them about Wu?

"Yeah." Kai shook his head. "Looks like _they're_ more important to him than we are. He's just like his Uncle, a backstabber. Lloyd probably _knew_ we were gonna get thrown in here."

"That's not fair. We cannot know that." Zane interjected swiftly. "We should ask."

"You think we can honestly _trust_ him?" Kai scoffed. "He _lied_ to us!"

"He simply did not give us all the facts." Zane was getting agitated. How could they turn on Lloyd like this? After everything the blonde teen had gone through for them, it seemed almost flaky... but they were hurting, and Zane could understand that too.

"Lying by omission is still _lying_ ,Zane. He should have been honest with us."

Zane shook his head at Nya. "I think you're wrong."

"Well then you're the only one." Jay huffed. "He should have told the truth. That's something you learn in like... Kindergarten."

* * *

Lloyd sat alone in the girl's dorm... outcast central at this point. The door was closed, signifying... well... solitary confinement for lack of a better word.

Burying his head in his knees, he squeezed his eyes shut. _They're eating. Yeah they're mad... but at least they're full and safe. They blame me, but that's fine... everyone does. What's new? Ha. Who am I kidding? I wanted friends... so much for that... Well fate! As always, I'm miserable... job well done. At least they're happy. That should be enough, shouldn't it?_

"I'm a robot."

Lloyd froze. His head slowly... ever so slowly raised, glancing to the left to see Zane standing there with a bowl of slop.

"What?" Lloyd asked, voice cracking slightly.

"I'm a robot. Developed by my father, Professor Julian. He wanted me to protect those who cannot protect themselves." Zane held his food out to Lloyd. "And right now, you cannot protect yourself."

"You should hate me." Lloyd replied, not feeling worthy enough to steal Zane's food. He picked at the hem of his sleeve and just crinkled his nose in self loathing.

"Why should I hate you?"

"Because I _lied._" Lloyd huffed, clenching his hands by his sides. "I protected Uncle Wu by not telling you the truth."

"Did you know?"

"Know? Know's a broad term ,Zane... What are you asking?"

"Did you know we were to be captured? Were you aware all of this was going to happen?"

"_Heck no_." Lloyd growled. "My Uncle only told me after it went down."

"And you were captured soon after. Based on your conversation with Kai, I am led to believe you allowed for your capture in order to protect us."

"Well you hit the nail on the head with that deduction." Lloyd admitted in defeat.

"Then it is only logical to believe that there is nothing to blame you for... But I did detect a lie. You said you were trying to protect your uncle; however, I do not believe this to be the case."

Zane peered at Lloyd questioningly, prompting the younger blonde to sigh.

"You guys were the first real chance to have friends that I've had in a long time." He acquiesced quietly, not meeting the android's gaze. "If you knew... now that you _do know_, you'll blame me for what my Uncle did. I didn't want to... to..."

"To be blamed for another's actions."

"Yeah..."

"I haven't blamed you. The others are understandably angry, but I understand why you did it. We are still friends... actually even more so... now that we each no each other's secrets" The blond robot began prepping one of the beds that hadn't been stripped. "I shall sleep here tonight."

"That's a bad idea. I'm an outcast... sooner or later, they'll associate you as a traitor too. You shouldn't stay here with me."

"Let them act immature if they so choose. This room is far too empty to stay in alone. Friends stick together... always."

Lloyd looked at Zane with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes." Zane finished his task, then gave Lloyd a firm look ."I am android, and do not need food to survive. Please eat."

Lloyd hesitantly took the food from the bed next to him where Zane had left it earlier. "Thanks... Now about the whole Robot thing... How does that work?

* * *

**Okay. So... the whole 'hate Lloyd thing' is based off the movie... You probably know which scene. That being said, things are about to get a whole lot hairier... should be fun right?**

* * *

**lloydskywalkers: Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you like my take on the ninja, especially Lloyd. I'm trying to balance out the POVs a bit, but it seems like I fall into either going from Kai or Lloyd's point of view... probably because in some way or another, I can relate to an aspect of each of their personalities.**

* * *

**Bookkeeper 2004: Yes... I assume that Garmadon would likely listen to reasonable advice so long as it helped his own motives along. Well... I know he would.**

* * *

**Alright guys. For those following Impass, I do plan on updating soon. I typically follow my brain's initiative. Some days I have... sparks of inspiration that pull my attention. So it really just depends on what kind of day I'm having. So stay tuned for updates in both stories. Until next time, I'm just gonna be visiting Edgar Allen Poe... - Bl00dR4v3n out**


	13. Mutiny

{10:47 AM}

It was the second day in a row that Garmadon hadn't done his usual morning martial arts class. Instead, they now stood outside a massive warehouse filled with gigantic crates.

Skylor had pulled Lloyd out of the group to stand by her.

"Retrieval drill!" Skylor announced. "A very important exercise to be able to pull off. In a retrieval drill, your aim is to... well... get the target. The target can be many things, and for the drills, it'll usually vary. Today, you are retrieving a thumb drive from the data vault beneath this warehouse."

She studied their faces. "And Lloyd will be directing you verbally from outside the warehouse. The drill for him is how to communicate orders long distance."

She swore she could see flashes of anger briefly flit across several faces. All except Zane, who seemed troubled.

"Your mission is to follow orders and get the thumb-drive.'

* * *

Wu sat at his monitoring station, sipping tea. As per protocol, when a member of the resistance went missing, they not only changed their access codes but packed up and moved base. Now Wu was waiting to hear from his inside man.

_Incoming vocal transmission_

The computer sprung to life, flashing the warning at him repeatedly. Wu frowned as he tried to remember which button received it.

_Oh of course... __Enter_

Wu pressed enter, prompting lines of data to scroll down the screen as a highly synthesized voice grated on the speakers.

"**_Master Wu."_**

"It's good to hear your... well... voice again Agent Rowling... how goes things?"

**_"What the heck happened, Wu!? Green was never supposed to be here. His presence has only made the final phase even harder to attain."_**

"It was not my choice. He was u happy with my actions and gave himself up. We even tried to stop him... to no avail."

**_"Why did you tell him anything to begin with? He didn't need to know your part in all of this. He could have been left blissfully unaware."_**

"Because I made the incorrect assumption that he would understand. Now we must adapt... we are ninja after all. Perhaps Lloyd's friendships with the elementals within will prove useful.

**_"Eh... not so much. Only one is talking to him. Apparently it got out that you were responsible for their less than amazing predicament. They blame him for not telling them right away. The only one talking to him is Julian's bot."_**

"I..." Wu lowered his head. "I should have known this was going to get out of hand."

**_"There should have been another way to do this. I told you that, but you didn't listen."_**

"Harumi can only be fought from within.' Wu stated resolutely, eyes narrow. "That I was _not_ wrong about... but I should have told them beforehand... the truth."

**_"To quote the master of lightning, isn't telling the truth something you learn in like... kindergarten?"_**

Wu shook his head. "Anything else I should know, Rowling?"

**_"I was forced to interrogate your nephew. His being here has really screwed things up, Wu. You made really good calls up until the final phase... now you're acting more and more like Harumi... using kids to do your dirty work."_**

* * *

Lloyd stand at a folding table set up outside the warehouse. He had schematics, enemy positions, and a notebook. He gave it all a thorough lookover before sighing.

"I'm not sure if-"

"You have to pull this drill off in..." Skylor paused to check her watch. "-two hours. Stop talking and just do it.'

Lloyd shook his head. Apparently once the drill started, his team would go up against trained hostiles left to 'guard' the objective. At least his team had their mandatory gear this time, which consisted of lightweight black armor, communication earpieces, and fresh zap guns.

Lloyd popped his earpiece in before leaning over the table and cobbling together a halfway decent battleplan.

"Okay. Sound off."

Lloyd fell back into old routines. He had led before, squads of twenty or more people. He knew how to work this job, and he wasn't half bad at it either.

"Kai."

"_Hmph."_

"Cole."

_"Yeah yeah._'

"Zane."

_"Present."_

"Nya."

An audible sigh preceded the half enthusiastic. "_I was here five minutes **ago."**_

"Jay."

"_Get on with this already_."

Lloyd bit back a witty come back, letting his head sag in frustration. Skylor noticed the look but said nothing.

She could tell something had occurred to cause discord in the squad, but she wasn't a mediator. Her job was to instruct. If they had some sort of internal ,coup, she'd figure out how to cross that bridge later.

"Right. According to the floor plan, you've got no less than fifteen hostiles... The exact number is inconclusive, but from my own experience, non elemental elite squads pack extras in fives...so plan for anywhere from five to ten more. Nya, you're our best shooter. Find a way up on the balcony near your current entrance to the warehouse. It has high ground and a better vantage point. Jay, go with her."

"Kai, I want you, Cole, and Zane to make a run for the office hallway. Use lots of cover and knock out as many as possible as you run."

* * *

The others listened in half interest, and once Lloyd's instructions came to a halt, Kai shook his head and removed his ear piece. "No offense, Jay, but I'm going with Nya."

"What?!" Jay yelped as he took his own out, everyone else following suit. He had actually been looking forward to talking with her one on one. "Dude, Lloyd said-"

"I don't care _what_ that _backstabber_ says." Kai bristled. we're the ones in here getting shot at. We can make up our own plan."

The others looked hesitant, but said nothing Lloyd's defense either... well except for Zane.

"This is not a wise idea."

"Can it, Zane." Jay snapped, causing Zane to take a startled step backwards.

"Okay, New plan. Kai and Nya, take the high ground. Zane I want you to do take outs from the ground level while Jay and I get the disk." Cole said. "Let's start our own com line so Lloyd won't have a chance to interfere."

And with that... they stepped in.

* * *

Getting to the balcony was easier said than done. Kai and Nya had to use boxes and poles to clamber up there without using the heavily guarded stairs. The gun fire started nearly instantly, but the trio on the ground was largely drawing the fire.

Kai planted his feet on the balcony and pulled his gun out after crouching behind the guard rail.

"I count twenty-five."

"Lloyd was right then." Nya huffed, popping up, dropping two, and crouching back down. Looks like they're wearing devices just like us. Our guns work on them."

"Okay... here goes nothing..." Kai popped back up and fired... only to miss. The only thing he succeeded at, was earning their attention.

Heavy gunfire from two nearby elites forced him back down behind cover.

* * *

The ground team was having much more success. They were drawing heavy fire, but all of them were decent shots. They managed to drop a few while hiding from crate to crate.

Rather than splitting off as Cole had instructed, Zane stayed close.

"What are you _doing_ Zane?' Cole snapped angrily.

"Following Orders..." Came the android's dry reply.

"Well _my_ orders were to stay on the floor!" Cole closed the door to the offices in Zane's face, barring it with several chairs and a desk. Sure, Zane could have pressed the issue, but decided against it.

Instead, he started knocking enemies out from low ground. This didn't last very long, before a blue energy shot from behind activated his bracelet.

Zane went down hard before being grabbed from behind and wrestled into hand cuffs.

* * *

"Kai, Jay... someone come in!" Lloyd all but cried out in frustration. He had lost communications nearly fifteen minutes ago, a fact which was fraying at his already frazzled nerves.

"Zane, can you hear me?'

"Zane's out." Skylor finally declared, taking pity on the poor kid. "I think your team mutinied."

"I do too..." Lloyd admitted looking away.

"Want a soda?"

Lloyd paused at that, giving her a startled look. A chuckle sounded in Skylor's chest as she strode over to a cooler, pulled out a cola and tossed him one.

"Oh you're amazing." Lloyd grinned, popping it open.

"Thanks. Now if I deduced your plan correctly, it wasn't bad at all."

"I wanted Jay and Nya up in the balcony. They have the best shooting. It's a place that's pretty hard to defend, so they would have been best equipped to handle it _as well as_ cover the ground team. Zane was supposed to stand at the entrance to the offices to keep any elites from following Kai and Cole in. Cole's strong, so if they came across any one in the offices, then he could easily handle them. I wanted Kai to be the one who got the thumb drive because... well he needed a win. Overall, I wanted to make effective use of their limited ammo."

Skylor nodded. "Sounds like a solid plan to me. Maybe they'll see that too when things go south."

* * *

The elites were advancing on Kai's position. He trued firing to keep them away.

"I'm out of ammo!" He cried.

"Me too!"

He and Nya were back to back, empty guns and no way to escape. Several elites had covered both of their escape routes. They could have jumped over the edge, but that was a guaranteed broken leg.

The heavily armored elites, those that remained, raised their weapons.

"_Surrender!_'

Kai bit his lip.

"_Drop your weapons!" _Another called. Kai lunged, every intention of attacking with his sub par street level moves. It didn't work. With a foot to the gut, and a pained oof, he found himself sprawled on the ground.

* * *

Cole and Jay crept through the winding hallways of the office complex connected to the warehouse.

"Kai... come in..." Cole tried. All he was getting from his team mates was static.

"I think we should go back." Jay declared as he studied the rows and rows of closed doors. Who knew what was behind them.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

Cole said nothing, biting the inside of his cheek as his fingers gripped his gun a little more tightly.

"You _don't_! We're lost!"

"Yes, Jay! We're _lost_!" Cole snapped loudly. "I have _no idea_ where we're supposed to be going!"

Jay rolled his eyes. "Well isn't this just great? Our leader's a block head."

"At least I'm not a traitor." Cole replied flatly. "Like someone I know."

As they turned another hallway, they came face to face with a big armored guy. Cole raised his gun to fire, but in the blink of an eye and one black blur later it was gone.

"Hey what!?" Both his and Jay's guns were missing. The big guy charged them, metal enveloping his suit.

"Karlof make you very miserable!" Came the big guy's cry.

Jay went wide eyed. "Oh cra-"

* * *

Lloyd heard the crunch of boots behind him, turning from his table to see his beaten and battered teammates being led out a side door from the warehouse. They were all in chains, being pushed ahead by several elites.

"Good work Karlof, Griffin, the rest of you." Skylor commended. "Release them."

The only two elemental masters on this team of elites gladly complied, and soon the chains had fallen away.

As the recruits rubbed their wrists, they saw Lloyd glaring at the ground.

"Congratulations. Cole, you and Kai just got everyone captured and killed. Well in this case, just got everyone's food privileges revoked. Minus Lloyd that is."

Skylor shook her head. " Lloyd here had a good plan. It probably would have worked too... but you guys decided you knew better than the guy with the plans.'

She crossed her arms. "You're all dismissed."

* * *

Four people sat in the uppermost dorm room. They had been defeated and humiliated, but that's not how _they _saw it.

Well most of them...

"If Lloyd had just-"

"Just _what, _Kai?" Nya snapped. "Just found out about our secret communications chat? He told us what to do! We chose to do something else!"

"Because we can't trust him!"

"Trust him? Kai! We expected him to tell us all his deepest and darkest secrets _two days_ after we met him! How is that _fair!?_" Nya shouted. "All he's _done_ is sacrifice for us! He defended you, took punishment for you! He gave up his freedom to _protect_ us!" Nya stood up, still shouting. "_You_ all can't be trusted. If this how you're gonna treat people who make mistakes... I don't want anything to do with it. He's been blamed for the mistakes of his family... If that's how things should be done, they we should be blamed for the coffee shop our dad accidentally burned down. We should be blamed for all things our grandparents stole... but we're not."

Nya turned from the stunned recruits to grab her pillow from the tent and turned to leave.

"Nya-" Kai called.

"I'll be with Lloyd. If you want to find me, I'll be making amends... you can _join_ me."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! And Another point for Lloyd. Soon things should get back to normal. Domino effect and all.****Anyhow... Shoutouts!**

* * *

**FireWriter316: Yes, Kai's a great big brother when he's not being salty towards people.**

* * *

**Nuppa Nuppa: I agree Zane was awesome, but my favorite ninja is probably Lloyd (no shock there).**

* * *

**MyHeadIsSpinning: Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying my story.**

* * *

**Bookkeeper 2004: I do to. The team needs to be whole again!**


	14. Forgiven

{5:32 AM}

Wu sat in his meditation room. It was the only time he could clear his head and regather his mental fortitude. Rarely would a day go by when this time was _not_ interrupted by some new tumultuous event.

Today, that happened to be a woman throwing open the partition and standing before him, arms crossed.

"Hello Misako"

* * *

Garmadon finished tucking the provisions for a long trip in his bag. Skylor, her own pack shouldered, stood behind with a frown on her face.

"Master Garmadon, let me to gather Grav, Neuro, Karlof, Tox, and Griffin. The new recruits are nowhere _near_ ready for ground work."

Garmadon shook his head, turning to face the seasoned elite with a look of finality.

"The new recruits are going. It'll be a... field trip... so to speak.'

"Yes, Master." Skylor paused. "Are the outer lands in rebellion again?"

"No... this time I go to defend the ungrateful trolls. They're under attack from gangs beyond the eastern mountains."

"I'll get the recruits ready."

"First get Ronin. He's coming too."

"Yes Master."

* * *

"Have a seat, Misako. What brings you back after all these years?"

"I have news regarding the prophecy. Is my son here?"

Wu hesitated for a moment... No, not at the moment."

"Did you tell him about the prophecy?"

"It was a mistake. He does not want to be the green ninja."

"Well I found proof that he might just _not_ be." Misako unraveled a scroll. "There's nothing really alluding to identity of the green ninja; but the writer of the scroll, your father, did include a list of requirements."

"Is that so?" Wu was silently hoping that Lloyd did indeed meet all of the requirements. He had foolishly planned on Lloyd being the green ninja, and if the boy wasn't... years would be wasted.

"Lloyd fit many of the requirements, all except one. According to the scroll, the green ninja would willingly help the dark lord for a time. Lloyd hates what his father's doing... I mean, according to your letters, Garmadon currently has no greater enemy... Lloyd is fighting valiantly against him."

"Misako, your son... along with the other previously uncaptured elementals were taken days ago."

Misako gasped, dropping scroll. "What?"

"It's a long story... but I believe that Lloyd may still be the green ninja..."

* * *

"Recruits! Gather your gear." Skylor had entered the pit personally this morning. The wary recruits filed out of the pit behind her, gear on their shoulders, exhaustion weighing into their steps.

"Where are we going?" Jay asked sleepily.

"The outer lands. Master Garmadon was called to deal with a troublesome gang of bandits."

Instead of the cargo bay, Skylor led them somewhere else...

"Welcome to the armory. Hand over your pea shooters. It's time for an upgrade."

Their bracelet activators were replaced for rifles.

"These will only fire when Master Garmadon permits, and have no affect on anyone _wearing_ the bracelets." Skylor explained. "So no worries about friendly fire. They pack a far greater punch than the ones you just swapped out. So be careful."

Kai studied his rifle before swinging it onto his back. He watched Skylor talk. She was beautiful, an angel, if he ever saw one, her voice like silk. Jay thumped his shoulder, causing him to startle. The master of lighting made an obvious point to roll his eyes.

Skylor pointed to the door.

* * *

"Alright. Let's move out. You don't want to see what happens when you're late."

* * *

They sat in the back of a covered truck. The sun was bearing down heat on Ninjago City, and their heavy black armor wasn't very helpful in regards to staying cool.

Kai looked out the open back. The civilians, well dressed and relatively well fed, kept far away from the heavy trucks barrelling down the pristine roads. All of them wore faces of muted terror, or resigned haggardness. Kai had seen life in the eyes of his scum neighbors, but these people looked positively dead.

Only he and the other recruits were in the back. Garmadon, Skylor, and Ronin were being treated to an air conditioned cab with a radio.

Lloyd, Zane, and Nya were keeping their distance towards the cab end of the truck bed, talking quietly amongst themselves.

Nya's words from the night before had been solidly engrained in his mind, a constant reminder that he had gone way too far, been angry for all the wrong reasons.

From the looks on Jay and Cole's faces, they were weighing much the same in their minds.

First steps... right?

"It wasn't your fault." It pained Kai to admit defeat, to stab his pride in the gut... but Lloyd deserved it. "Your Uncle wronged us... not you. I still think you should have told us... but I can also understand why you didn't." Kai sighed. "Protecting family is important."

"I didn't do it to protect _him_." Lloyd replied. "I was just enjoying having friends. People always blame me for what my family does, and I thought... no I _knew_ that if I told you, the same thing would happen. And it did."

"I'm sorry." Kai admitted.

"Me too." Cole nodded. Jay looked away, but everyone was staring at him.

Finally, he closed his eyes, letting his anger go... whether it be peer pressure or not, no one would ever know... But he did it and muttered. "Yeah... I'm sorry too."

Lloyd smiled slightly. "I Forgive you... All of you."

"So... we can-"

"Go back to being friends? I really think we have a choice. Not if we want to operate as a team..."

* * *

**And the gang's back together again! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, stay tuned for more!**

* * *

**AangxiousKittyCornNerd: I ramble all the time, so no worries... But yes, Lloyd had two people on his side... now he has even more!**

* * *

**LunaPikazard12: I'm glad you like the premise of this fanfic. I always try to find things no one's ever done before. As for what you said regarding Nya, yes, she and Zane were the voices of reason... but she was the louder voice of reason.**

* * *

**Bookkeeper2004: Nope :) Though I'm not surprised at all that you thought it was Garmadon based off the title. I probably would have assumed the same.**

* * *

**FireWriter316: Yup. Had a very busy day. I couldn't get a post out.**

* * *

**Northern Goshawk: Thanks for the kind words! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and yes... Kai definitely needed to get his pride under control.**

* * *

**Guest: Thank you very much! I hope the chapter lived up to expectations!**

* * *


	15. Accepted

The truck rumbled past the massive gates granting entry to Ninjago City. From there, it was a three hour dirt road to one of the outer villages.

In the back, the n.i.n.j.a. were buffeted and tossed around by every pothole and bump in the road.

"Do they even try to _miss_ any?" Jay whined, rubbing his aching back.

"Course not ,Jay, the road's basically one giant pothole!" Kai pointed out. "If they miss one, they miss the whole road, and _that _would be unpleasant."

"Agh! I just wish they'd stop for a bit and give my poor aching rear a rest!"

As if fate decided to honor Jay's request, the truck ground a stop after the engine spluttered and died. There were some less than kid friendly curses from the front seat as someone tried to get the engine going again, to no avail.

"Thanks a lot, _Jay!_" Cole snapped irritably. "You just _had_ to open your mouth!"

"_Hey!_" The curtain to the back was pulled aside by Ronin. Apparently he had been listening to the non stop bickering for the past hour. "Shut it! all 'a'ya! Get your gear and get out. The truck's dead, and we're going on foot!"

* * *

{10:29 AM}

"Oh it's _so_ hot!"

"We _know, _Jay." Kai growled. Did the freckle faced whiner ever shut up? All they'd heard since the truck left was a barrage of complaints. For their part, Garmadon and the two elites at the front of the group kept their mouths shut about Jay... though the vein throbbing on Garmadon's forehead was proof enough on how close Jay was to being strangled.

"Jay." Lloyd put a hand on the lightning elemental's shoulder. He whispered something in the brunette's ear before letting go and falling back.

Whatever the exchange was, Jay didn't utter another peep for about an hour.

* * *

{12:44 AM}

"We stop here." Lord Garmadon declared, checking his map. They were surrounded by fields and fields of grassy expanse, the middle of nowhere. There was a small stream running through a rocky ditch.

"You heard the master! Get a drink, take a rest." Skylor commanded, leaving the trainees to it and turning to face Garmadon. "How far are we?"

"With the truck, we were about two hours out... Now that we're on foot, another two and a half."

"Well, that's not bad all things considered." Ronin sighed, tugging off his helmet. Skylor studied the old scar on Ronin's cheek. He never talked about it, but rumors say the master of water gave him that scratch to defend her kids... Skylor wondered what happened to all of the original elemental masters.

Her father had willingly handed her over as soon as the chance arose, but so many others had out up a fight.

Were they dead? She simply had no idea.

"Has lodging been taken care of?"

"Yes. We'll be staying in one of the local inns. They've agreed to put us up for free."

Big surprise there. Skylor didn't voice that thought aloud.

The elementals were helping themselves to stream water. They didn't care if it was clean or not, just that they were finally quenching their thirst. Kai splashed some water on his face and sat back on his heels.

"We're moving again!" Skylor called.

* * *

The village was a decent sized community with enough houses to cover a good section of the valley floor. Kai now knew why they struggled. Of enemies could claim the high ground, then the village didn't stand much of a chance.

"Didn't they realize how dangerous building there was?" Kai asked Lloyd. The ninja shrugged.

"Guess the river was more important than defense." He replied, pointing to the icy blue river snaking it's way through the dead center of town.

"Look." Zane pointed to the sky. A black bird was circling overhead. "It's been circling us for some time now."

"Huh. Guess it thinks we're dead meat." Jay chuckled. "Not far from wrong either."

"No. That is not a vulture." Zane replied simply. "It's a falcon."

"Well..."

Lloyd shook his head. "Keep your eye on it."

* * *

"I used to live in a place like this." Kai whispered as they now walked through the crowded streets. Everyone kept their distance from Garmadon and his elites. They acted as if he was plagued, not daring to come near him.

That was fine by the old master's opinion. He just wanted to get to the inn and get settled.

The inn wasn't the nicest establishment, and this seemed to bug Garmadon.

"Is _this_ the best your people can do for their defenders!" Garmadon snapped angrily.

"I-I'm sorry, L-lord Garmadon. I-I can assure you. Th-that-that this is t-the finest we have... aside f-from the mayor's house."

The innkeeper kept his head bowed, panic flashing across his face, voice cracking as he struggled to get his words passed his dry tongue.

"Ah good... we'll go there." Garmadon stepped away.

"We'll stay." Lloyd said firmly. Garmadon paused, and Skylor went wide eyed.

"You dare-"

"It would be rude for all of us to encroach on the mayor... besides, with these cuffs on; we're not going anywhere."

Garmadon let out a growl.

"So _be_ it."

As Garmadon stalked out, Lloyd waited for a moment before turning back to the inn keeper.

He was sizing them up warily, clearly untrusting of the 'elites in training.'

"We're not gonna hurt you." Nya assured gently. "We aren't exactly in the army by choice."

The inn keeper froze at that, eyes wide in shock.

"You're... draftees?"

"I'm _afraid_ so." Cole nodded, crossing his arms.

"But he- he is the son of Lord Garmadon... he is just as much to blame as his father."

"Why?" Kai said. "Look pal, we made that same mistake, but I can assure you that this kid is the kindest person you'll ever get to meet."

The Inn keeper shook his head, and Lloyd sighed. "I'm not for father in any way. In fact, I fought against him for years. This isn't how I want to spend my life, but if I can be a light from inside the darkness of the army, I will be."

"Time will tell." The inn keeper replied in half disbelief. Kai looked down. He couldn't really be angry, for he himself had treated Lloyd like this just recently... He was trying to make up for it by supporting Lloyd now.

"I only have a few rooms available, and-"

"We'll take two." Cole said. "Kai, Nya, and Cole can have one... the rest of us will take the other."

The innkeeper tossed them two pairs of keys.

"Thanks uh-"

"John..." The inn keeper smiled at them slightly.

* * *

After they had settled into their respective rooms, the six decided to get out and explore the village.

Had any of them decided to make a run for it, the vast wilderness would put an end to their plans. That's why no one bothered trying... and why no one cared if the recruits roamed.

Lloyd found himself walking alongside Zane towards the market place. No one dared to get close to either of them, a depressing fact for both boys; but completely understandable.

They got near to the open market place when Lloyd's sixth sense warned him of an incoming projectile.

With one fluid motion, he spun around and caught the makeshift soccer ball sailing towards his head.

Lloyd heard gasps of panic as several kids shrunk into the shadows. He shared a look with Zane before they simultaneously shrugged.

"Hey, who kicked this?" Lloyd asked curiously.

One kid was thrown under the bus and pushed from the shadows. With a smile, Lloyd knelt down and held the ball out.

"Mind if we play?"

The kid just gaped at them.

* * *

Skylor watched Lloyd from a distance. For an hour, she observed as he played soccer with some of the village children, then helped an elderly woman carry her groceries home. Somehow Lloyd got roped into the village chores. Before long, he wasn't being seen as a brutal elite _or_ the son of Garmadon, but a part of the village.

Skylor wondered what it was like _not _to be feared... She wondered if she would ever know.

* * *

**Another chapter in the books! I know I've slowed down to one a day per story, but I'm pretty happy with how my stories are shaping up.****Now for my shout outs!**

* * *

**Guest: Thanks! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

* * *

**Hiiiiii (Guest): Thanks for taking a chance with my story! I'm pretty wary when it comes to AUs myself, but I decided to write one and give it a try. I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

* * *

**LunaPikazard12: You're welcome! If people take the time to review, I like to take the time to reply. I'm glad you noticed my writing style. I hate choppy writing, so I try and make everything flow. Sometimes it still doesn't look quite right, but in my opinion ,that's better than all choppy sentences. I also do work really hard to hear how a character would say something or think. It helps to have watched a lot of your character in action :**

* * *

**Bookkeeper2004: I Agree! It's a good thing the team got everything straightened out. It was only a matter of time though... Oh and could _someone _PLEASE explain what FSM is? I've been hearing it all over the place... and for once, the internet doesn't have a conclusive answer... it's as baffling as Yeet was!... **


	16. Green

{7:28 AM}

Sleeping in that morning happened to be a treat none of the recruits took for granted. With Garmadon and his two elites staying at the mayor's house, the recruits could doze until nearly seven thirty.

Finally though, they dragged themselves out of bed and got changed into their gear. Kai and Nya went to get some breakfast from the market with some money they'd found stuffed in their bags. Everyone had been given enough to buy a few meals, but Lloyd decided to hold off on spending it.

He found a small hill on the border of the village and sat down. It gave a clear over view of the small community, a birds eye view in case any danger should come.

As nice as being out of the pit was, Lloyd knew they were there for a reason... no matter how much it sucked.

As he sat, two voices drifted up from somewhere to the left.

"What's our game plan, Master Garmadon?"

It was Skylor.

"We gather supplies and then take the woods from the bandits."

"Wouldn't it be wiser to wait for their attack? We could easily fortify the valley. The bandits likely know their own lands better than we do."

"No." Garmadon stiffly replied. "I've been meaning to wrest that land away from them for a while now."

"Very well."

* * *

"Where's Zane?" Lloyd demanded. It had taken half an hour to track Kai and Nya down in the market, and time was slipping away.

"Ah-" Kai frowned. "I think I saw him at the library."

"Got it. Find Jay and Cole and then meet me at the inn." Lloyd was off without giving Kai or Nya a chance to respond, ducking through the crowds.

* * *

"Okay. So what are we doing here?" Cole asked, crossing his arms slightly. He was surprised honestly. Lloyd was talking to them as if he hadn't just been shunned over something stupid.

He was talking to all of them like old buddies old pals, and while Cole didn't mind; he expected Lloyd to still be... angry. He had a right to be after all.

Lloyd, unaware of Cole's thoughts, simply continued on. "We're going to engage the bandits on their own soil. Not sure when, but soon."

"Oh great!" Jay groaned. "We can barely fire straight!"

"That's why we're going to the outskirts of town. I'm going to teach you the art of spinjitzu."

"But Lloyd, we only have days." Kai pointed out. "If that!"

"I know. You'll learn as much as you can, and hope it's enough."

"But we haven't unlocked our elemental abilities yet." Nya pointed out. Her gaze briefly shifted to Cole. "Well... most of us."

"Neither have I." Lloyd pointed out. "Spinjitzu can enhance your powers, but doesn't need them."

"Well at the very least... we can give it a shot." Cole shrugged. "We're ready."

* * *

"Their markers indicate that they're all on the outskirts."

"Making a run for it, you think?" Ronin asked, looking over Skylor's shoulder at the cluster of red blips on her hand-held.

"I dunno. We might want to check out."

* * *

"They're..."

"Training." Skylor watched the recruits below. Lloyd was demonstrating a kata to them. She recognized it as the base of spinjitzu, but without the machinery. Usually an obstical course taught this kata; but Lloyd had it down so well, he could make do without.

His moves were practiced and sharp, years of experience and diligence all channeled into each specific strike.

He watched the others drill the kata, correcting them when they were wrong.

"Gotta hand it to the kid, he's pretty gifted."

"No kidding." Skylor hummed.

"What's going on here?" A deep voice boomed from behind. Skylor jumped a bit, turning to see Garmadon directly behind her.

"Lloyd's teaching them spinjitzu."

"Oh really?"

"Eh... we have an audience." Kai grunted, glancing over his shoulder to Garmadon on the hill.

"Don't worry about it." Lloyd replied simply, readjusting Kai's arm. "Normally I'd have an obstical course, but since I don't... we're gonna have to try something else."

"And that would he?" Jay asked worriedly.

"I'm gonna attack you while you're doing the kata. Do it right, and you won't get hit... do it wrong, well... I won't punch as hard as my father."

"Oh I feel so much better already." Cole deadpanned.

* * *

By the end of the day, none of them had pulled it off correctly, and all of them were sore. Thankfully Lloyd had kept his word, and none of them even had bruises... but that didn't mean they weren't going to pay for the abuse of training later.

"I'm never gonna get that down." Kai huffed quietly.

"Sure you will." Lloyd replied, warming his hands by the fire.

"Maybe... I'm just not very... quick."

"Being quick is a choice." Lloyd pointed out. "You just need motivation I suppose."

"You say that like-"

The doors to the inn slammed open as a young woman barelled inside.

"Margie!" The innkeeper, John, called. In seconds, he was around the counter and pulling her close. All she could do was lay her haid against his shoulder and sob brokenly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Lloyd's hearing allowed him to pick it up though. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

By now everyone residing within the inn walls were in the hearth room, including the recruits.

"I-I messed up." She shuddered. "He's going to have my head."

"Who, Margie? Who?"

John pushed Margie to arms length and cupped her cheek to force her gaze up to his. "What did you do?"

"She stole from me!"

The voice sent chills down the spines of just about everyone; the civilians shrank back in horror as Garmadon burst in through the front door.

Lloyd bit the inside of his cheek as his 'father' strode forward and grabbed Margie by the arm. Skylor and Ronin had followed Garmadon from behind, knowing what was about to go down. They quickly moved over to where the recruits were standing.

"And she'll pay for it!" Garmadon growled. "With her _life_."

"It was misunderstanding, Lord Garmadon! Please!" Margie cried.

Lloyd made a move to intervene, but Ronin caught one arm and Skylor caught the other.

"Don't." Skylor whispered.

"Margie!" John called as Garmadon dragged her to the middle of the room and forced her to her knees. Lloyd tried to get free of the grips holding him, but the elites didn't budge.

"Please... Please.." Margie begged, but Garmadon leveled his pistol and fired.

The sound rang out through the small inn, leaving everyone frozen in place. Garmadon spun on his heels and stalked out.

"Let go of me!" Lloyd snapped, wrenching his arms free. Ronin and Skylor looked saddened, but also resolute. Lloyd hated how they blindly followed Garmadon, despite the cruel evils he wrought upon the innocent.

He needed air... lots of it, growling at Sky and Ronin as he walked away.

* * *

When Lloyd didn't immediately return, the ninja in training gave him about ten minutes... then followed. They were horrified by what had judt unfolded, but the shock hadn't truly set in yet. As they walked to find Lloyd, Nya burst into tears.

"He just... just..."

"I know." Kai muttered with every ounce of hate he could muster. Gently, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Jay and Cole were silently trapped in their own minds.

Zane, the only one handling it half way decently, suspected that Lloyd might have returned to the outskirts of the village where they had trained all day; and it was a correct assumption.

Lloyd was practicing his kata, so furiously that they could hear the wind snapping with every move.

"Lloyd." Nya called, sniffling slightly. Lloyd didn't immedietly respond, and Nya called louder. "_Lloyd_!"

"_What?"_ Lloyd paused mid move and turned to face them, his eyes laden with unbridled anger... and sadness.

He stopped to take a deep breath, taking in their shell shocked faces.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean... I'm not mad at you."

"We know." Zane assurred. "The only person we can be mad at is your father."

"And me." Lloyd muttered, looking away.

"Why would we be mad at you?" Jay asked. "I mean, duh, we literally got. over this yesterday!"

"No. _I'm _mad at me." Lloyd reiterated. "All these years I've spent trying to believe I'm not the green ninja. The green ninja is responsible to bring peace to Ninjago. I didn't _want _that! But maybe... if I had just... accepted it sooner, none of this would have happened." Lloyd looked away, anger spilling out with every word he spoke.

"Lloyd-"

"No, Kai, let me finish. I was _selfish_. I believed that I could get off easy, leave someone else to deal with my father for me. But how many _lives_ could've been saved if I had just acknowledged the truth? How many? You all might never have... have.. never have gone through all this! That woman wouldn't be _dead!_"

"Lloyd-" Zane took a step back.

"I don't _want _to be the green ninja! But I know I _have _to be! _I am the green __ninja..._ with whatever responsibility that implies!"

"**_Lloyd!_**"

"What?"

Jay laughed nervously as the others stared on in shock.

"You're _glowing._

* * *

**I'm just gonna leave it there. This doesn't need an author's note. Now onto shout outs.**

* * *

**Firewriter316: Yeah, Sky's starting to come around I ****think.**

* * *

**Northern Goshawk: Lloyd definitely got through to them. I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Oh and Thanks for telling me what FSM is. It makes a lot of sense ****now.**

* * *

**Bookkeeper2004: Ah thank you. Much appreciated.**


	17. Power

Lloyd inhaled sharply as he staggered a few steps back. There was an unexplainable energy surging through his blood, tingling his spine and turning his brain fuzzy. His eyes, normally an uncanny emerald green were now shining with a warm green glow, a green orb pulsing and spinning around him.

He felt power, raw unleashed power, threatening to spill beyond his control. He fought to reign it in, but a green wave of light radiated like a ripple in a pond. The green wave of light tore through the air, creating a spectacle of light to all the villagers below, though they'd never know the source.

"He _is _the master of energy." Zane breathed as Lloyd instantly stopped glowing and staggered to his knees. He was too wobbly to stand, his head lighter than air.

He felt hands pulling him to a standing position.

"Dude, that. Was. _Epic!"_

Lloyd shook his head. "I... I don't... What happened?"

"You just unlocked your true potential." Cole told him proudly. "My dad says you have to... _overcome_ what holds you back. Your refusal to acknowledge who you were held yo uback."

* * *

"What was _that_?" Skylor asked, staring at the now dark night sky. No one had noticed the stricken look on Garmadon's face as the green faded into a faint aura that would linger for some time.

"I don't know." Ronin replied, a chilling hope twisting in his gut. Could it be? Could Lloyd have finally embraced his true potential?

Garmadon wiped his face of all emotion as he forced himself to look away.

"_That_ was destiny."

* * *

**Okay. Really short chapter. I spent most of my creative steam on a new story (just a one shot) called Oh Brother. So check it out if you've got the time! As always, stay tuned for more on this story and Impass.**

* * *

**LunaPikazard12: Thanks! Yes, Skylor is indeed getting the start of a redemption arc here. I'm throwing in as many canonical elements as I can (including her redemption), and a few of my own twists.**

* * *

**Northern Goshawk: Yes, Garmadon's actions were brutal, but I'm trying to draw a distinct line in the sand with his personality. As for Skylor and Ronin, I'll be touching on that later. I'm glad you caught that 'Rowling' was Ronin. He is indeed one of Wu's agents. Skylor meanwhile is just trying to survive. She's a bit like Lloyd from the series in that she grew up in a criminal environment, but her heart's not in it. She just keeps her mouth shut and her head down.**

* * *

**FireWriter316: Thanks for the kind words! I had to set a reminder that this Garmadon is more brutal than the original Lord Garmadon (Pre Harumi resurrection). It's easy to forget.**

* * *

**Bookkeeper2004: Yes Lloyd finally does have his powers... quite literally actually.**

* * *

**Jade: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**


	18. Aftermath

{7:43}

"Destiny?" Skylor asked. "What are you talking about?"

Garmadon had a strangely distant look on his face. He knew full well the prophecy of the green ninja, knew that the warrior in emerald would bring an end to his reign.

In order to avert destiny, Garmadon would have to take drastic measures... he'd have to either kill his son or lock him in a deep hole and throw away the key.

Neither option appealed to the dark lord. Despite his supposed heartlessness, he loved his son... he really did. The day Harumi had ordered Lloyd's interrogation, many workers had died by Garmadon's wrathful hand.

Garmadon growled darkly. "'Tis nothing for you to concern yourself with."

* * *

{7:43 AM}

The next day, Lloyd was once again drilling the ninja in training on their katas. Despite it merely being day two, he was seeing significant improvement.

"Hey, _Garmadon!"_ Lloyd instantly noticed Ronin approaching him. Where was his father? No that anger would never be directed at the dark lord himself... That meant Lloyd was the target.

The others stopped as Ronin drew near to Lloyd and snagged his wrist with a yank.

"Hey, let go of-"

Ronin put one finger over the remote controlling the electric emitter. That was enough for Lloyd to pause mid sentence.

"You think you can pull a stunt like the one you did this morning and get away with it punk?"

"Lloyd wha-"

"Shut it sweat pea." Ronin snapped, causing Nya to shrink back quickly. "I need to have a talk with your fearless leader." He growled, jerking Lloyd roughly so the kid stumbled a bit.

Ronin dragged Lloyd through the village, earning wary glances from the towns folk as they passed.

The grip on Lloyd's arm was tight enough to send daggers of shooting pain lancing through his bicep... possibly from the tracker being rubbed the wrong way.

Soon they were on the opposite side of town, in a small valley. Ronin shoved Lloyd away from him and pressed a button on his gauntlet remote. Electricty tore through Lloyd's arm, driving him to his knees. It stopped after about ten seconds and Ronin pressed yet another button.

"Agh" Lloyd cried, panting heavily as the black receeded from his vision. "_Why would you **do **that?!"_

"Sorry. I needed an allibi." Ronin replied. "Every shock's recorded in the logs. Our cuffs recorders are off now by the way... it's safe to talk." Ronin had an ease to his voice... as if he hadn't just shocked Lloyd to a crisp.

Lloyd coughed and accepted Ronin's offered hand. He made sure to dust himself off and stoop at the waist to regain his breath.

"So you're... the intrepid agent Rowling."

"I stopped going by my birth name decades ago, Lloyd. The only one who still calls me that is your uncle... Now... I saw that... that... green last night... Did you really unlock it?"

"Yeah... I think so."

"You _think_?" Ronin dryly asked, an eyebrow shooting through the roof.

"Okay. I _did."_ Lloyd threw his arms out in exhasperation. "Happy?"

"Not exactly. You aren't supposed to _be _here!"

"Actually, I'm exactly where I _need_ to be." Lloyd replied. "The best way to take Harumi's forces down is from within. We can sabotoge her operations. That _is _what Master Wu intended wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but you were supposed to remain on the SOG strike squads! Not join the grunts!"

"Well I changed the plans."

"That's_ Wu's _job!"

"I learned from the best, Ronin. I learned from the best."

* * *

{8:29 AM}

"Commander Pythor. We are recieving a transmission from agent Rowling."

"Sssso? That'sss Wu's business. Not mine."

Pixal spun her desk chair to face Pythor with a furrowed brow. "Master Wu left days ago for an unknown mission."

"Anssswer it yourself then... Or patch it through the ssssatelites."

"Yes Commander."

* * *

"Are you okay, Lloyd?" Cole asked as the Master of energy trudged up the hill.

"Got the living daylights zapped out of me. Otherwise, I'm good."

"What'd you do to tick him off?"

"Long story. How's your training going?"

"Pretty good." Cole confirmed. "I've pretty much got it down to a science... Not that I'm any good at science, but you get the point."

"Hey, Look!" Jay called, pointing at the road. "A merchant with more than apples and jerky!"

They watched as an elderly gentleman with a cart full of wares pulled his load up a small grassy knoll. He wore all white, with a straw hat to block out the sun.

"Look, he's got candy!" Nya grinned. The village had very little in terms of treats, a great dissapointment to those who had spent the week in the pits. Some new goodies would make some very happy recruits... but that wasn't what was on the green ninja's mind.

"That's... no merchant." Lloyd stated icily, looking nervous as he took a step back.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, turning to face Lloyd.

"That's my _uncle._"

* * *

**Boom bada bang. Enter Wu!**

* * *

**Nuppa Nuppa: Hmm. A great question. I have a few ideas for that. Guess we'll have to see.**

* * *

**Northern Goshawk: Let me reiterate that. I made it clearly obvious that Ronin and Rowling were one and the same. No surprise there really. I was just a little surprised (in a gpod way) at the fact that ya mentioned it.****As for your question regarding Ships... ABSOLUTELY! I've already hinted at Kailor and Jaya. Pixane will be in here a bit later on.**

* * *

**FireWriter316: Ah gotcha! My bad. Still though, it applied to me too in that instance. Also, you asked a question in a previous review that I forgot to reply to. When do they get out? Well that's the one element I haven't decided on. They will at some point, and I plan to move things along in the next couple of chapters, but to start out, they are working _inside_ the army to sabatoge Harumi.**

* * *


	19. Uncles

"_That's_ your uncle?" Jay fumed, eyes narrowed at the older gentleman plodding down the road.

"Unfortunately."

"Hey man!" Kai stalked forward, and no one even tried to stop him. "What the _heck _is your freaking **problem?!**"

He got a few feet away from Wu, causing the older gentleman to stop. His straw hat tilted upwards, revealing a face from Kai's old memories.

"You..." Kai stepped away, eyes wide. "Uncle Wu?_!"_

Him. The one who smuggled Kai and Nya into the slums all those years ago. He had stayed with them for nearly three years before just vanished.

Nya gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth. Wu had been a father to her after the early elites took their parents away. She had been hurt when he vanished... but _this_. This buried the hatchet.

Wu looked at Kai, his eyes narrowed. "Hello, Kai. It's been a long time."

"You _know_ my Uncle?" Lloyd asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. And this isn't the _first_ time he's stabbed me in the back."

"Kai, I can explain-"

"Save it!" Kai snarled, pushing Wu back a bit. "I stopped caring about you _years_ ago. Nya and I nearly starved! We looked up to you, and then you just... just... _walked away!"_

"Haven't you ruined our lives enough?" Cole asked. "Why are you even here?"

"Because regardless of your feelings towards me, it is time to face destiny."

"Destiny can kiss my-"

"Jay!"

Nya's mortified cry cut the lightning master off. Zane crossed his arms, nostrils flaring bitterly.

"Uncle." Lloyd said, his level headed demeanour fading to reveal raw resentment and frustration. "I don't know _why_ you came...but I'm not a part of _your_ resistance anymore."

"Lloyd, I made a tactical decision that benefitted everyone."

"And how did it benefit us?" Zane demanded.

"Because you are in a prime position to help us get the upper hand against Harumi."

"And who said we wanted to be a part of this?"

"Your parents."

That made everyone pause. Their parents?

"Your ancestors began this fight... and now you will finish it. You all must unlock your true potential, and then you must ruse to the occasion. I'm not asking you to do this for me... I'm asking you to do it for Ninjago, and those who have been hurt... just as you have."

"That's all well and good, but-"

Drum beating from the village made everyone spin around.

"The village's warning drums! They're under attack!"

How Nya knew what those were was beyond them, but her message rang true nonetheless. The others took off running towards the village, but Lloyd stopped and turned to glare at his Uncle.

Wu didn't waver at his nephew's harrowing gaze, but the pain stabbing into his heart never quite faded.

* * *

**So this has been sitting on the back burner while I finished up Impass. Sorry for the absence. To see what happens to the village, stay tuned.**

* * *

**Bookkeeper2004: Yeah. Never trust a snake. I haven't decided if he's gonna be trouble or not. More suspense for you right?**

* * *

**FireWriter316: We haven't seen the last of master Wu. That's for sure.**

* * *

**Northern Goshawk: Not happy at all actually. From a militaristic stand point, Wu's stance was still flawed. He could have trained them to go in, but instead he let them grow up a bit. This could have been because he would have been even more like Harumi by training six year olds to fight... and perhaps waiting until they were teens helped him justify internally. So Wu's move was just straight up flawed. So the ninja in training have every right to he flat out livid with him.**


	20. Fires

Flames were engulfing the left half of the village.

"_Ellies, where are you?"_ Ronin demanded into the head sets they had been equipped with in Skylor's training.

"West side of town near the market!" Lloyd replied. "Is it the bandits?"

_"There was a fire arrow attack from the tree lines! Lord Garmadon wants you to meet him near the mayor's house. ASAP."_Lloyd and the others arrived in record time. Garmadon was looking ticked off at the world... well more at the bandits encroaching on his land.

"Ronin, take Skylor, water, and fire to keep an eye on things here and get the fires put out. The rest of us are hitting the strong hold."

"Yes sir." Ronin huffed, nodding at Skylor and the two elementals assigned to his squad. Fire and Water? Kai frowned... no one had really told them their elemental abilities.

Garmadon sighed. "You two. Kal and Nancy." Were there not a zappy button just a few inches from Garmadon's fingers, Kai might have dared to correct him.

"Move it!" Ronin snapped. "No slow pokes on my squad."

Skylor moved to keep up with Ronin, flipping her braid back across her shoulder. "You heard him."

* * *

Lloyd silently followed behind his father as they trekked through the overgrown forests on the east side of the village. Behind them, the screams of terrorized villagers echoed off the valley walls.

But Lloyd was focused on his father. A deep rooted anger had settled in his chest, an all consuming rage that burned his insides.

He hated the man leading his troop, hated the man who brought nothing but pain and destruction. Nonetheless, Lloyd _would_ help him... but only because innocent villagers were at stake.

And then his uncle had just... shown up. And what was with Kai and Nya calling Wu their _uncle_? As far as Lloyd knew, Wu and Garmadon were his only relatives. Well aside from his mother. Could have been on their side. It seemed though, that whatever the case, Wu had screwed Kai over too.

Garmadon silently stuck a fist in the air, halting their progress. His fingers rose to his lips as he crouched behind a bush and motioned for them to look. A clearing was housing a band of leather clad bandits. It seemed that they had fortified the outskirts.

* * *

"I need another bucket of water!" Skylor called. Nya's arms burned as she grit her teeth and pulled on the rope, grabbing the bucket as soon as it reached arm's length and transferring the water to Kai's pail.

The fires raged on, barely contained by their futile attempts to put them out.

"So, any chance of this getting put out?"

He could see Skylor's jaw twitch as she passed water down the line. He had to admit, he was drawn in by her amber eyes and soft face... but there was a hardness in her eyes that Kai could see just as easily.

"Not a clue." She admitted. "It would be nice if Nya could call in a rain a storm."

The rope slipped from Nya's grasp, a surprised look on her face. Call a rain storm? She couldn't do that. Maybe she _was _supposed to be the elemental master of water, but it wasn't like she could summon it at command.

She found herself getting stressed. _Could_ she summon a rainstorm? Just like that? What if she could, and the village burned down because she didn't know how?

"Nya! Another bucket!" Kai called.

Shaking it off, Nya shook her head and continued her job thoughtfully.

"Take cover!" A villager cried. Nya looked up to see a new wave of flaming projectiles shooting from the tree lines.

Kai bolted, dragging his sister and... possible love interest? by the arm. The arrows moved faster than they could run, and a flaming arrow grazed his arm before stabbing into the ground.

"Move move move!" Skylor cried, grabbing him by the shoulder pad of his armor and jerking him under a porch roof.

It saved the from getting speared, but before long, flames were licking the even that building.

* * *

"This is their camp." Garmadon hissed quietly. "A majority of their troops are back towards the tree line. If we can knock their leader out, the others will fall."

Lloyd glanced at the others. They weren't trained to the extent he was. Sure they'd managed the katas that helped one learn the motions, but two days was far from enough time. What could he do though?

"On my signal, initiate maneuver twenty-seven."

"Maneuver twenty-seven?" Jay asked dryly. "What the heck's _that_ supposed to mean?"

A long suffering sigh escaped the dark lord's mouth. "Fan out, surround, and attack on my signal."

Lloyd didn't need to be told twice, disappearing through the bushes with the silence of a ninja. Of course he _was _one.

Cole and Zane went right and Jay followed Lloyd's path.

They kept the clearing in eye sight, fanning out as instructed. Zane didn't totally appreciate taking orders from the antagonist of their story. He assumed the others didn't like it all that much either, but choice wasn't on their side.

It rarely was.

Garmadon hadn't clarified their signal. Was it an attack? Garmadon's furious shout was pretty evident of that.

Sword clanging, furious shouts, and a chorus of new ones. Four recruits lunged from the woods. By far, Lloyd was the most advanced fighter. He was dropping them like flies, non lethal take downs.

Jay tackled one, using a move he'd learned from one of Garmadon's many beat downs.

The ground rumbled as Cole slammed a fist into the dirt. Rocks shot off the ground, pelting a small cluster of warriors.

Zane dodged an axe swinging over his head. Pulling his blaster out, he fired at two, hitting three in the chest.

They tensed up, collapsing.

* * *

"The fire's too strong!" Ronin bellowed over the roaring flames. "We need to evacuate the village!"

"No!" Skylor called. "There's still a chance! Nya can summon a rain storm."

"I can't!" Nya cried. "I've been trying and trying!"

Skylor left the line and grabbed her shoulders, digging her fingers hard enough to leave welts. "Nya. You _can_."

The black haired teen looked at Skylor brokenly, eyes wide in frustration. Trying to summon in this storm was like trying to will anything beyond your control... impossible. Guilt bubbled up inside, hot tears pricking the back of her eyes.

Ronin growled, knowing full well that Nya was no where near capable of doing as Skylor asked. He might as well save her the trouble. "Evacuate this village... **Now!"**

* * *

Lloyd dropped the last warrior with ease. They hadn't been very difficult to defeat. A few slashes and bruises, but beyond that no injuries.

Garmadon had the chief of the bandits on the ground. He was shouting something, something Zane, Cole, and Jay couldn't understand. Garmadon replied back in the same language, short blocky syllables.

"Uh... know what they're saying?" Jay asked, holding his arm. Lloyd could tell that his shoulder was dislocated.

Lloyd narrowed his eyes. "The chief is telling my father that he has disgraced the first spinjitzu master. Apparently he was attempting to liberate the land from Harumi's reign."

"You can understand that?" Zane queried, brow furrowing. "It is an ancient language that barely even I have scratched the surface of in my studies."

"Yeah, it's dragon tongue... something of a second nature to me."

"How would a bandit know _that?"_

Lloyd didn't answer Cole's question because he didn't have an answer. Clearly, there was something beyond his understanding at work.

"Lord Garmadon." A heavy drawl echoed through the camp. The flap of a tent pulled aside, revealing an elderly lady, stooped at the waist, hobbling only with the aid of a stick. "It's been a long time, child."

Garmadon growled in surprise, taking a few steps back.

"Mystake."

* * *

Meanwhile, the elites ushered what remained of the villagers onto a grassy knoll beyond the farthest houses. The fire had ravaged the town, sending massive billows of smoke into the air.

Nya watched numbly as people lost everything they had ever owned. Could she have prevented this? Could all of this had gone away if she knew how to use her powers?

She would never find out.

For the village was gone.

* * *

**Okay, So a bit of hectic chaos for you here. This chapter was a bit short because I finally got around to a one shot requested by my dad. Every time I mention fanfiction he says that I need to write a story about Darth... So I did... And if you like Dareth, you might want to check it out. It's called Dareth's Grand Adventure. That being said, this story is starting to heat up. I've got a lot of elements to twist into this... and I'm not referring to the elemental powers either. There's a lot of possibilities here, and picking and choosing which stories I insert, how I manipulate them, and which characters to put in weird places is a whole lot of fun. So stay tuned to see where it goes.**

* * *

**LunaPikazard12: I'm glad that destiny line got you laughing. Kai and Skylor's ship should really kick it off soon here. As will Jay and Nya. I've got an idea for that one for sure! Naturally no one walks away from a battle _completely _unscathed, but I'm saving major injuries for later.**

* * *

**FireWriter316: Glad you liked the plot twist. That's going to be a hot topic later in the fic.**

* * *

**Bookkeeper2004: In a way, yes he is. He definitely had a connection with most of them at one point or another.**


	21. Shadows

"I should have known you were behind this." Garmadon seethed as he sized up the little old woman.

"Perhaps so." Mystaké replied. "But ignorance is a trait you've chosen to whole heartedly embrace."

"And the dark ways of your kind is one _you've _chosen to embrace." Garmadon huffed. 'At least I didn't just slaughter innocents like your followers."

Mystaké chuckled, a dark look on her face. "It got your _attention_... and we harmed no one."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I have my ways."

Mystaké gripped her staff in calloused hands, leaning forward and smiling. Her gaze had landed on Lloyd.

"I had hoped you would bring your son... I wanted to see him, to know if the prophecy has been fulfilled."

Garmadon stiffened. How the heck could Mystaké know about the prophecy? Well come to think of it, she may have helped write it. That made him beyond angry. His own father had prophesied Garmadon's fall, and at the hands of his son no less.

"Well you're wasting your time. There's no way destiny will be the end of me."

"But we both know you are merely playing off a truth we both believe in. Your son will end this war..."

* * *

Ronin watched the thick plumules of smoke drift through the sky. People were scared, and he felt for them. Everything they had was gone, up in flames and smoldering away.

As he patrolled the outskirts of the crowds, he spotted Nya all by herself on a distant hill. Skylor was keeping an eye on the tree line, and Kai consoling a few kids.

Skylor had been out of line. Nya didn't have any sort of grip on her abilities, any sort of way to prevent this. He knew that, but Skylor had been desperate. Now Nya was beating herself up about it.

"Hey." He stood behind her. He watched her stiffen arms crossed and fingers digging into her side.

"What do _you _want?" Ronin wasn't surprised at the hatred lacing Nya's voice. She had every right to hate him after what he did.

"There was nothing you could have done."

"How do you know that?! How could you possibly understand?"

"I may not be an elemental like the other elites... but I've been around them. I know how they work, and I know for sure that you couldn't have done anything today. There's something holding you back... I'm not sure what it is, but that's for you to find out. You did a good job today... I don't think we had many casualties. So pick yourself up, and move on. There's nothing else you can do."

As Ronin walked away, Nya stared at the flames far below.

"I can try harder." She whispered to no one but herself.

* * *

"The village burned." Ronin explained as Garmadon shoved a chained chief to his knees. Mystaké sat next to him, vengestone chains clamped around her wrists.

"I can see that." Garmadon growled, clenching his fists angrily.

Lloyd and the others had been left in charge of getting the captured warriors back to the main group. Since they had more to watch over, the recruits were still in the woods.

Lloyd felt... watched... almost as if he was being shadowed. Could their have been more in the woods?

He spun around, getting hit with a cross breeze that rustled the trees. Jay, Zane, and Cole stopped, as did the rest of them. One began muttering under his breath.

"That breeze isn't normal... it felt oddly cold."

"I know, Zane." Cole shuddered. "It's kinda impossible to miss."

"Do any of you guys feel watched?" Lloyd asked.

"Nah. It's probably just weather."

"_Ghost!'_ One of the warriors in their parade whispered.

"Ghosts?" Lloyd asked, frowning.

"Oh don't tell me you're one of the superstitious ones! There's no such thing, Lloyd. Ghosts are old wise tales, don't exist and never will. Now Come on." Jay huffed, shooting the green ninja a massive eye roll. "I wanna get my arm fixed up and grab something to eat."

Cole and Zane quietly voiced their agreements, and the chain gang moved forwards.

Lloyd frowned, glancing over his shoulder... He could have sworn that bush was waving at him... could have sworn the leaves morphed into an evil sneer.

* * *

**Boo!**

* * *

**FireWriter316: Yeah, Nya figuring out her powers might just be useful. As for Skylor, she desperately wanted Nya to save the village. Her desire for that seriously clouded her judgement and rationale. Guess we'll see how she changes for the better!**

* * *

**Bookkeeper2004: Mystaké _is_ pretty awesome**

* * *

**Northern Goshawk: Thanks! Nya is definitely beating herself up, and I just introduced a plot twist today. Hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Ghosts

"Just uh... hold still."

"Why? What are you- _Agh! Ah ow_!" Jay's shoulder slipped back into socket with a popping crack that made everyone but Lloyd cringe.

"Sorry." Lloyd didn't really mean it. "Hurts less if it's a surprise."

"Says who?" Jay demanded, watching as Lloyd pinned his arm up in a sling made out of an old burlap sack.

"Me. From personal experience _mind you_."

"Nya's beating herself up." Kai stated. He had been absent only mind from the previous conversation, eyes trained on his sister. She was sitting apart from the reunited recruits, staring at the burning town.

"She should not blame herself." Zane replied, taking a bite from one of the ration bars in his pack. "The only two to so far unlock their powers are Lloyd and Cole."

"You don't know my sister... she's stubborn, and-" Kai hesitated. "Good at everything she does. This was a blow to her self esteem."

Jay frowned, glancing at Nya quietly. A beautiful angel like that shouldn't be blaming herself for something beyond her control.

"Guys." Skylor called, jogging up. "Garmadon's taking the civilians to a neighboring village to the east. Ronin and I are taking you and the prisoners back to Ninjago City."

"He's going alone?" It wasn't that Lloyd liked his father by any stretch... but how many were going to die?

"Yes. Now Ronin wants us to move out within the hour. Have your things packed."

* * *

{12:03 PM}

As the group made the trek back to the city, Jay tracked Nya down in the back in the back of the group.

"Hey Nya..." He smiled sadly, falling into step next to her.

"Hey Jay." There was dejected defeat in her voice that made Jay's heart twist in knots.

"You know I uh- we caught some warrior guys at the camp in the woods... but in the fight I tripped on this rock you see- fell and dislocated my shoulder on someone's sock chest."

Nya giggled. She didn't mean to; but of all things, she hadn't been expecting that.

"Well then Garmadon had to save me and... well I'm lucky I didn't get thrown to the wolves.'

Nya's lips pressed into a thin line.

"I know you're kicking yourself... but it's not like any of us have _our_ powers. I mean, I could've _zapped_ those guys! I totally could have- have... well ya know?"

"Yeah I do." Nya nodded. "It's just... those villagers lost everything."

"Well if a fireman goes to the scene and there's no fire extinguisher or the trucks are broken... that's not _his_ fault. "You're amazing Nya." A blush worked up Jay's cheeks and he looked off to the right.

"Thanks, Jay. You might just be right."

"Just part of my charm."

Nya laughed quietly.

* * *

{6:28 PM}

"I never thought I'd be happy to see the pit again!" Cole sighed, stepping foot back into the air conditioned rat trap they called a home.

"Speak for yourself... I'm going to miss the night air." Kai huffed.

* * *

The showers were heaven. The recruits were grimy, sweaty, ashy, muddy, and just overall filthy, and finally being able to wash it all off was an amazing sensation.

Renovations had been made to the pit in their absence. The training room had weight lifting equipment, there was a flavored water dispenser in the dining hall, and the showers had how water.

Lloyd wondered what had brought the change about, but not for too long.

It was his turn to shower. He only took a few minutes, but the hot water had still steamed up the mirror above the sink. As Lloyd stepped out, the mirror rattled, and finger written in the condensation was one word- _Morro_

* * *

**And Lloyd is being haunted now. I get to have fun with this one... lots of it. So stay tuned to see what Morro gets up to.**

* * *

**Northern Goshawk: Glad you enjoyed it! It probably will at some point lead to Nya's powers getting unlocked. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with Morro**

* * *

**Bookkeeper2004: Yes he is right to be suspicious. As to answer your question, I just sit down and write. I find the time and I take it. Granted not all my chapters are very long, but I keep at it. Sometimes I'll focus on other stories if I get burned out or need inspiration, but I always try to keep writing. I just say I'm going to do it, and then I do it.**


	23. Ghost

Sleep was a rare commodity these days. It had been over ninety six hours since Garmadon left to lead the homeless vagabonds to the closest village; but Skylor kept their training at full strength in his absence.

Lloyd proved to be an exceptional leader, but that was already a given. It was common knowledge that he once led the resistance forces against Empress Harumi, and his ability to pull last minute plans out of thin air were unsurpassed.

This being said, the squad definitely noticed when Lloyd's focus began to fray, a strange onset of distracted ADHD taking hold. He was jumpy, quiet, and not getting any sleep whatsoever.

The others were worried about his health, but it quickly became clear that the jaws of life would be required to pry any info out of him. It had all started with the ghost writing on the mirror. Lloyd had mentioned strange occurrences once or twice since, but Jay and the others all laughed it off or explained it away.

Well everyone except Kai, and secretly Cole. Even Skylor noticed the dark rings under Lloyd's eyes, the dazed look in his brilliant green eyes.

Finally she pulled him aside.

"What was _that?_" She demanded. "Your team could have been caught!"

Lloyd rubbed his right eye. It was blurry from severe lack of sleep.

"You look terrible. Are you sick? Is your team causing problems?"

"Who's Moro?"

Skylor inhaled, eyes narrowing sharply. "Don't you _dare_ say his name here!"

Lloyd blinked, rubbing his eye again and just giving her a dazed look. He didn't have the resolve or the patience to deal with this right now. He had a migraine building pressure in the left side of his skull.

Skylor frowned, grabbing his arm and dragging him down a hallway. Soon they were in a part of the base Lloyd had never seen before. It looked like a vacant warehouse, gray walls with catwalks and elevated platforms jutting out in all directions. Still she didn't stop, pulling him to a small corner.

He didn't offer any resistance.

Her narrow Hazel eyes shifted from the right to the left before she pressed a button on her remote to mute their bracelets.

"Where did you hear that name?" She demanded. "The empress commanded that we never mention him by name; so how did you hear it?"

"He told me... more or less."

He saw shock glimmer in the amber master's eyes before her jaw set.

"Liar." She hissed. "Where did you hear that name?"

"He wrote it on the bathroom mirror... A voice whispers it in my ear at night... we encountered a strange wind in the woods, and I... I can feel eyes on me when I'm alone."

Skylor ground her teeth together as she studied the ground. It explained a lot. Her father had been a master of the dark arts, he and his main goon Clouse. Even though she'd been young, she still to this day, knew that ghosts and necromancy were by no means myth or fable.

"The master of wind." Skylor finally sighed, turning her back to Lloyd. He could hear pain in her voice, a melancholy frown tugging at her lips. "He was on my squad years ago. His parents were... killed when Moro was culled. It was one of the only three fatality cases, but Moro never recovered. He couldn't see past his rage at Garmadon, and... we discovered an ancient prophecy in the library, about a legendary warrior who would destroy Ninjago's most feared dark lord. Moro was _convinced_ that he was destined to destroy Garmadon... so he waited for an opportunity... and gave it a try."

"And Garmadon executed him."

"Yeah... you really don't want to know how either." The haunted look in Skylor's eye confirmed her words. "I... we were forced to watch, and I still have night mares. He deserved the death sentence... but no one deserves to die the way he did."

Skylor shuddered, folding her arms across her chest and staring vacantly at the opposite wall.

"He's haunting you isn't he?"

Lloyd took a breath and shrugged. "I'm beginning to think so. It could be... Other things, but... The guys say it's all in my head."

"Ghosts exist." Skylor told him sternly. "Those who die without finding a purpose are destined to walk the earth until they do. My father and his bodyguard, Clouse, learned lots of ancient fighting styles from dead warriors cursed to roam the world."

"Is there anyway to help him?"

"I don't know. That's a question I'd have to ask my dad, but quite frankly he and I aren't on speaking terms these days."

"I know the feeling."

"I'm sure you do." Skylor replied quietly. She leaned against the railing of the platform overlooking the empty floor and narrowed her eyes. "Why do you fight the empress?"

Lloyd stiffened. One wrong step could have him one head short... or maybe a tongue short. Neither option was particularly alluring.

"Because I believe in freedom."

"What's freedom? Just a bunch of poverty and crime."

"Initiative." Lloyd replied. "Gives our lives meaning. We can amble through life as drones obeying the bidding of another, or soar above and beyond expectations. We can be whoever we want to be, when we want to be, how we want to be."

"But people use freedom to hurt others."

"And that's when their freedom needs to be taken away... Not before. If people can't make their own choices, then what's the point of living?"

Skylor opened her to mouth to reply, snapping it shut again moments later. She bit her lip and frowned thoughtfully.

"Surviving?"

"There's more to life than surviving, Skylor. Next time you get some leave, if you get some that is, go to one of the outer villages and just be helpful. Do it because you want to, and you'll see exactly what I mean."

"I might just do that."

* * *

**Alright, so I know I'm moving slow these days. If I simply can't find the inspiration, I prefer to just wait. It's better to get a post out every _other_ day rather than bore you with less than quality work. Anyhow, things are progressing pretty well I think! I look forward to the upcoming chapters. Stay tuned to see what happens next!**

* * *

**LouTheStarSpeaker: I'm so glad you love my fic! I'm enjoying writing it a lot, and love seeing your all reactions to it. Thanks for choosing to read my little Au!**

* * *

**I.D.'s Fantasy: I'm glad you find it interesting! I know I have a few spelling mistakes lumped in there occasionally. I do try to iron them out, but some always find a way through . So yeah, I will definitely be more careful. Anyhow, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for taking the time to review to that and my other stories.**

* * *

**FireWriter316: Yeah, wind was a dead give away . I have something in mind for moro that'll be pretty awesome.**

* * *

**Bookkeeper2004: Lloyd's emo cousin, eh? Yeah, I could see Moro being Wu's adopted son in ways... interesting. I will have to say your comment gave me an attack of the chuckles.**


	24. Agenda

Kai watched Skylor drag Lloyd off. Whatever was bothering their fearless leader had affected the day's mission. The head recruit had made a sloppy error that even Kai had caught beforehand and pointed out.

"Guys, something is really wrong with Lloyd."

"Well you can't tell me that you believe his ghost theories."

"I do actually."

"Me too." Kai and Cole shared an appreciative look. It was good to know that neither were braving the path of belief alone.

"Ghosts don't exist!"

"Says who, Jay? Look, we already doubted Lloyd once; and we were wrong. If this were a prank, he wouldn't look as sick as he does."

"His blood pressure's high." Zane revealed, leaning back against the wall with one foot braced against the smooth metal, arms crossed. "I can sense a seventh presence from time to time."

"How would you know about his blood pressure?" Jay asked dryly. He was just going to ignore the sixth sense vibe... that was just a load of hooey.

At that point, Zane remembered the only one who knew that he was an android happened to be Lloyd. The Lloyd his friends were once again at odds with.

"I'm sorry." Not a hint of remorse lurked in his voice. "I believe I forgot to inform you of the fact that I am not human, but rather an android developed by my father Dr. Julian."

"Ha!" Jay cackled, shaking his head and clutching his stomach. "Great one, Zane! Who knew you had such a sense of humor?"

Yeah, telling jokes when the discussion was so serious didn't exactly rub Kai the right way. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he rounded on the blonde. "Is this really the time for jokes?"

"It is no Joke, Kai." Zane pried the panel to His chest compartment open. The others visibly jumped back in shock, Jay's eyes widening in horror.

"How-"

"My father says I achieved sentience nearly two months after my activation. I hope this will not affect our friendships."

"Well you're still... you? I mean, we just know more about you I guess." Cole scratched the back of his head and looked away. He had no clue how to process this.

Kai shrugged. "I already have one friend that's part dragon and part demon. I guess an android only adds to weirdo pot... speaking of dragon-boy..."

"Back to the topic at hand." Cole nodded sharply, piercing Zane with an inquisitive gaze. "Is it true you've sensed another presence?"

"Yes... though it is faint, more a..." Zane scratched his chin. "brainwave. No pulse."

Jay shook his head. "This base is wired with tech. Any number of things could be screwing up your sensors."

"No." Zane shook his head. "This presence is usually in Lloyd's vicinity, and has a very unique brainwave."

Nya quirked an eye brow. "Well I for one knew a ghost in the slums-"

"Who!?" Kai demanded, cutting his sister off sharply.

"Some guy named Cliff Gordon." Good ole' Gordon. Word had it that the retired actor had fought during the Original uprising alongside the first generation elemental masters. Harumi had executed him for treason. "He hung around our block in the slums. Point is, I know ghosts exist. I wasn't sure if Lloyd was being haunted or not... but now I'm convinced of it. If you say there's a ghost, I'll believe it, Zane."

"There is... in fact he's standing here now." Zane pointed to an empty corner. All eyes turned to catch a glimpse of Lloyd's bane. Nothing was there.

"He's gone now." And with that, Zane walked away.

* * *

Two hours later, word had spread that Garmadon had returned. Unfortunately that meant combat training resumed... that day to he specific.

They hadn't seen Lloyd, since Skylor dragged him off. But he was already present when they jogged into the massive training station.

With practiced skill, they fell into line, waiting for Garmadon. With a hiss, two sliding doors pulled apart.

Lloyd frowned, looking at the ground. This class held no particularly fond memories for any of the recruits. Silently Garmadon stalked before them, arms folded behind his back.

"As you have noticed upon your return, the training standards have changed. The empire is not your enemy. I want all of you to know that."

Lloyd could practically hear his fellow Ellies scoff internally. Not enemies... sure.

Garmadon stopped when he saw Lloyd. "What happened to you?"

"A rogue ghost."

With a startled blink, Garmadon shook his head. Apparently Lloyd had adopted his uncle's sense of dry humor. It was sad, come to think of it.

"Oh really? Which one? The mailman or the old commissioner?"

"A master of wind." Lloyd deadpanned, eyes watching his father's face for any sort of reaction. A reaction is what he wanted, and a reaction is what he got.

"You dare-"

"You asked." Lloyd replied. "Maybe if you hadn't murdered him, then I wouldn't be haunted by him."

"_Silence!"_

Lloyd didn't even flinch, just shrugged slightly. Jay blinked slightly, finally deciding that Lloyd may be on to something after all.

* * *

{6:33 PM}

"You wanted to see me?"

Garmadon didn't kneel to Harumi, despite being her subordinate. If it bothered the Empress, no one would know it.

Leaning back with crossed arms, Harumi lounged in her throne.

"Yes."

"Well I'm here..."

"I was reading through some of the old scrolls when I came across an old prophecy... it was rather interesting if you ask me. Perhaps you've heard of the legendary green ninja prophecy?"

"Of course. It _is_ the prophecy that foretells my doom." Garmadon snarled in irritation. "What of it?"

"I've been..." Harumi unraveled the scroll and held it up. "Attempting to decipher the identity of this warrior. You see it concerns me. Your fall will ultimately lead to my own."

"Have you had any luck?"

"No... but I have my suspicions. Is it true your son is a first generation elemental master?"

Garmadon narrowed his eyes. "I don't know."

"Hmm... Because the scroll never indicated which element this ninja would have, but... I assume it would be one with power that surpasses all others. It would have to be in order to bring about your fall."

"And what if you happen to determine the identity of this warrior?"

A dark smile flashed across Harumi's face, murderous intent lurking in her dark green eyes.

"_I'll kill him."_

* * *

**I realized that Harumi hasn't made an appearance in a while. Zane's secret is out, and more is yet to come... so stay tuned!**

* * *


	25. Decisions

{7:33 AM}

Lloyd let out a breath. Garmadon had paired Jay with the already highly experienced ninja.

Statistically speaking, Lloyd could pound him into a dusty freckled pulp... But no.

Statistically speaking, Garmadon didn't actually have an affective teaching method.

Statistically speaking, that meant the burden of teaching fell on Lloyd's shoulders. Yay.

He really hoped no one started calling him master Lloyd. Teaching was bad enough.

Jay actually had the sense to look nervous as the two paced, ready to spring at any moment like flexed coils. Lloyd had both hands at ready, adopting a basic boxing stance, front leg bent slightly while his back helped guide him.

"Could you do me a favor?" Jay chuckled, making a sloppy copy of Lloyd's stance.

Silently, the destined green warrior quirked an eyebrow. Jay noticed that he chose to fight silently on most occasions... So he continued.

"Don't beat me up?"

Lloyd just smiled slightly before beckoning Jay forward. The eventual to be elemental master of electricity lunged forward with a halfhearted right jab.

Lloyd countered, batting it aside and opening Jay's chin up for an easy jab. Jay flinched, opening one eye when no hit landed. Lloyd's fist was mere millimeters from Jay's chin. Jay laughed weakly as Lloyd lightly tapped his chin and sprung back.

"Relax... I'm not gonna hurt you." Lloyd scolded. He saw a tiny fraction of tenseness drain from Jay's face.

"Hold your hands like this." Lloyd manually adjusted Jay's arms. "Just so you're looking across the tops of your fists... Like so."

"Right..."

"Bend your knee... Nope- no- yeah like that."

"That feels a bit better."

"Good. Let's try this again."

He continued to give Jay pointers, unaware of many eyes watching and absorbing. Garmadon was standing beyond the pairs, watching as Kai and the other recruits eavesdropped on Lloyd's mini training session with Jay.

Soon Kai's stance had adapted, and his punches had far more force driving them than before.

Stroking his chin, Garmadon realized that Lloyd was using Skylor's methods of teaching, commanding yet gentle. As Jay and Lloyd continued, the dark lord saw Lloyd start to actually hit him, but never hard enough to actually bother Jay.

Soon he was coaching Jay through new techniques.

He was so fascinated by his son's approach to teaching, Garmadon lost track of time. He would miss the usual beat down, but at least his recruits were learning.

Never once did Harumi's head advisor forget about how dangerous this would later be. Oh he knew. He knew that his son would lead these very recruits against him... They all had reason to hate him after all, despite anything he could ever do to allay that hate... Which is why he had every justification for and intention of making their lives living hell.

* * *

**Hey Folks! Bl00dR4v3n here. I'd like to say that this chapter was a blast to write, primarily because this was my beginnings into martial arts... aka I was Jay. I'm pretty sure I quoted my martial arts' instructor verbatim here XD. Anyhow, I know this was rather short, but maybe I can belch out another chapter here. I'm thinking I might start posting every other day with longer chapters. I simply can't get everything in these bity chapters, and I'd prefer not to waste chapter space... so I'm considering it. Tell me what you all think. every other day and longer chapters, or every day and short ones?**

* * *

**Northern Goshawk: Firstly, I'd like to say that I DID reply to your comment regarding Skylor, but FFN's editor didn't save it, and I didn't catch it in time. So I know your comment was regarding chapter 23, so let me go ahead and say that I'm glad you liked how I'm bringing it together. Skylor does have a rocky redemption arc in the making.**

* * *

**I.D.'s Fantasy: Thanks! I work really hard to keep people in character. I am trying yo balance out Zane's humanity and android characteristics, but he's always been a bit 'matter of factual'. So that helps. :)**

* * *

**Hiiiiii (Guest): Aww your comment just makes me smile! I'm super happy you're enjoying it! I did have a great day, and I hope you have one too!**

* * *

**Bookkeeper2004: Zane's android existence was briefly touched on, so I'm not entirely surprised you forgot.**

* * *

**ama (Guest): I'm super glad that you hate it AND love it :) . I can relate to that sentiment personally. My green power arc (chapters 12-17) is personally my favorite of everything I've written in fan fiction so far. The mutiny arc was also interesting to write, but more because it was the substitute for season 1's bratty Lloyd. While Lloyd wasn't really in the wrong, the n.i.n.j.a. had a very negative view towards him in the same way they did in season 1. Overall, I'm glad you like the story. I post daily, but as stated above, may move to every other. I'll state my decision in a future chapter. ** Oh Ps... I am repeating after you. - I will not hurt them... (permanently) ;)


	26. Friends

**Second chapter!**

* * *

_{_Two Years ago}

Arcturus, this by far had to be Lloyd's least favorite base. Their benefactor Cyrus Borg had crafted this place out of an old ice cream factory on the edge of town.Despite Wu's objections, just about everyone was signing the 'turn up the heat' petition. Maybe it was because Pythor was promising a ration cut to everyone who **didn't** sign it; but whatever the reason, people did it.Cyrus ran his own resistance, but there were a few of his agents running back and forth between the two resistance corps.As Lloyd stood in the command room watching Wu and Borg talk, a light tap brushed his shoulder, commanding his attention.

"Huh?" Lloyd glanced over his shoulder, noticing a very attractive young woman. He realized that she must have been with Borg, as evidenced by her metal composition.

"Hello. Where should Iput this box?"Lloyd also realized that her load was threatening to throw her weight off.

"Ah, here let me get that."Lloyd quickly stole the package away from the very surprised robot.

"I am fully capable of carrying that myself. You do not need to-"

"It's polite to carry things for ladies... at least so says my master Wu."

But I am not a lady. I am a nindroid, P.I.X.A.L."

Look. I don't care what you're made of." Lloyd interjected.

"And I'm Lloyd by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Lloyd. I have been told that I was built to be roughly your age... but we are not compatible."

"Compatible? Wait..." Lloyd flushed bright red.

"Yeesh, Pixal, you always embarrass people like that?"

A new voice cut in. Pixal and Lloyd turned to face man clad in techno armor, clearly another of Borg's soldiers."I am sorry, Yang and Lloyd. It was not my intention to embarrass you. I merely thought that your politeness was-"

"Oh nononono." Lloyd waved his hands. "I wasn't flirting.""

"I see." Pixal nodded. "Very well. This is Yang. He is transferring to your unit permanently, as am I."

Yang wore a full suit of decked armor, not an ounce of skin showing beneath all the layers of armor and tech.

"Wait, permanently?" Lloyd wasn't aware of any permanent arrangements.

"Yes." Pixal nodded. "The Empress has worn both of our resistances out, cut our numbers down to nearly non existent digits. Wu and my creator believe that by merging our units, we have a better chance of survival."

"I see... and Borg's okay just handing control over to Master Wu?"

"Yeah." Yang replied, his heavily synthesized voice grating harshly on Lloyd's ears. "He was never the type that enjoyed leading. From the sounds of it, he would **much** rather be the supplier of our little escapades."

"Yang, would you please help me?" Borg asked, waving the tech clad man over to a pile of boxes.

"Sure. See ya kid." As Yang walked off, Pixal stared after him.

"It is highly unlikely."

What?' Lloyd asked."It is highly unlikely that you will see him again. Yang lives a life outside of the resistance, and he always works alone. I barely see him as it is."

And who knew that Pixal would be right?

* * *

_{_Present\Time 11:48 AM}

"Lloyd, maybe you should eat something-" Kai shoved his plastic bowl of mush across the squeaky glass table top.

Lloyd stopped it, shaking his head. "Thanks, Kai... But I'm not hungry."

"You eat like a spoon and you're done! What's wrong with you?" Cole demanded, pointing his spoon at Lloyd.

The green ninja picked at the hem of his jump suit, an irrational sense of irritation bubbling up from the dark depths of his heart. He worked hard to conceal the frustration and the anger, the solitary loneliness, the depression that threatened to consume him. No one needed to see that side of him; and no one cared either...

But occasionally it bubbled out to make a dramatic entrance... Especially when he was running on virtually no sleep.

"I think I told you why-" The hostility in his tone made Jay freeze... Because Lloyd's intense eyes were locked with his. "But you don't really believe me or care."

"Lloyd-"

"Don't! Just..." Lloyd let out a breath, waving Jay off "Don't..."

* * *

Cole stood silently at the doorway to the pit's private gym. Lloyd was decimating the lone punching bag in the room. The master of earth had quickly come to the conclusion that Lloyd trained when he was stressed out... though Cole also suspected that was the only thing Lloyd _could_ do.

What would he have done in the world beyond the cold walls of their forced isolation? He didn't know, and that bothered him a lot.

"Care for a challenge?"

Lloyd stopped, fist slamming into the bag hard enough to force a ripple through the taut fabric.

"No offense, Cole... but that's not real wise right now." Lloyd went back to slamming his fists into the canvas bag.

"What? Are you afraid of a real opponent, greenie?" Cole cracked his knuckles, then moved to stretch his arms.

"Cole." Lloyd growled. "I don't want to spar right now... I _will_ hurt you."

"I know." Cols replied with a shrug. "And I want you to _try_."

Lloyd had seen Cole fight, and quite frankly the green ninja knew it wouldn't be a fair fight. He didn't want to hurt Cole, and right now he was too angry to show any form of restraint.

"_No_."

Lloyd's punches got faster and faster until an iron forearm locked around his neck and dragged him back.

"Cole what're you?"

"Get out of it, greenie!" Cole ordered, but Lloyd shook his head.

"No! And _stop _calling me greenie."

"Tell you what- You defeat me, and I'll drop the nickname."

"Cole!"

When it became clear that Lloyd had no intention of fighting back, Cole moved to phase two. Suddenly his grip around Lloyd's neck became painfully tight, and the green ninja quickly realized that Cole had _every_ intention of choking him out.

With a startled gasp, instinct kicked in, and Lloyd grabbed Cole's wrist with one hand and bicep with the other. Dropping his weight, Lloyd tugged Cole's elbow away from his neck, tucked his chin in, grabbed Cole's sleeve, stuck one leg out and flipped the master of earth.

Cole grunted, but landed and rolled to the side, hopping to his feet.

"Stop!" Lloyd snapped, turning to walk away. "I told you I'm not doing this!"

"Too bad!" Cole spun him around and delivered a well aimed roundhouse punch to the jaw. Lloyd snapped his arm up to block and furiously launched a front kick at Cole's solar plexus.

Jumping back, Cole waited for him to set his foot down before attacking that leg. He kicked Lloyd halfway between the thigh and the knee, watching the green ninja's eyes widen in shock as Cole expertly whacked the nerve cluster.

Lloyd staggered, growling as he shook it off. He launched a flurry of punches at the dark haired boy, but every last one was blocked until Cole sidestepped and clocked him in the jaw.

Dropping to his knees, Lloyd massaged his jaw. A hand wrapped around his wrist and rolled him to his back... before Cole sat on him.

Lloyd barely had time to register the incoming punch, going into autopilot as he shoved Cole's fist aside and shifted his weight.

He sat up quickly, shoving his right arm over Cole's shoulder and tossing his weight. Cole landed on the ground and Lloyd drove a fist into his jaw.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw Cole wince. "I'm sorr-"

Cole tipped him off and rolled to his feet again. "Now it's on, greenie!" The master of earth smirked, cracking his neck and slipping into a well practiced fighting stance.

"How did you learn to fight?" Lloyd demanded, picking himself up to begin pacing circles on the mat. Cole bounced, ready to pounce at any moment, but this time Lloyd was ready for it.

"A little white bearded old man taught me." Lloyd's eyes widened. "Yang's the name and fighting's my game."

_Cole was one of Wu's agents?_

* * *

**Well here's that chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed! :)**

* * *

**Bookkeeper2004: Yup. Lloyd definitely can teach them a thing or two.**

* * *

**MyHeadIsSpinning: Aww thanks! I personally think that experience is the best way to write if at all possible. Garmadon and Skylor certainly seem to bounce back and forth a bit.**


	27. Sneaking-Out

Cole internally chuckled at Lloyd's astonished stare. Sparring match now forgotten, Cole's technical superior was just blinking at him, jaw slightly slack. The techno black ninja was no stranger to the bands on their wrists. He knew full well that they were constantly transmitting info to a command deck somewhere else on base.

That included vocal recordings.

"Surely you've heard of me." Cole suavely picked up the slack, making the pause seem natural. "I was top lumbermill guy of the year."

"_Hey nimrods. Who're you convincing_?' Ronin's voice echoed from both of their wrist bands. Lloyd face palmed, and Cole narrowed his eyes, lips pressing into a thin line. Well so much for being Snazzy. Crap. They had a problem now.

"You got us covered?" Lloyd knew that if Ronin was linked into their bracelets, it was his turn to monitor them, meaning he could probably do something about it. In fact, Lloyd was counting on it. Knowing Ronin, he probably hadn't have needed to say anything at all. According to Wu, Ronin was a master of hiding things. Cole blinked.

"_Yeah yeah… As of… Now. You have five minutes before I gotta turn 'em back on. We don't want Garmy to get suspicious_."

Cole quirked an eyebrow.

"Agent Ronin." Lloyd supplied. "One of Wu's top guns in the elites. He's been planted here for decades. The others don't know yet, and quite frankly I don't plan on telling them."

"Probably better." Cole nodded, placing a hand on his chin. So the guy who threw them all in there worked for Wu. Of course he did.

"So you're Yang." Not a question at this point. To think he and Cole had met all that time ago was really astonishing. Heck, they'd trained together once or twice on the rare occasions they saw each other. Pixal had been right about the lack of contact Yang, or rather Cole, had with the resistance in general.

"Yup."

"I honestly have a lot of questions." Lloyd admitted, brow furrowing. "Did you know… about any of this?" He wanted to know if Cole had been aware of the second major elemental culling. From the look of irrational anger on Cole's face, the answer was probably no. The look vanished, and the master of earth took a calming breath.

"This?" Cole gestured vaguely at the pit. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know?"

"I dropped out of the resistance a year ago… family problems.' Family problems. Pixal said that he did indeed have a life.

"I noticed your name didn't show up on the roster, but I figured Wu might have used your lone wolf tendencies to his advantage and put you deep under cover."

"No… But I can understand why you might think that. I didn't touch home base very often. I kinda regret that; but between my work at the lumber mill, fooling my dad, and working for Wu, I had my hands kinda full." Cole rubbed his brow. "I didn't know that all this was going to happen. If I had, I would've gone underground." He shrugged his shoulders heavily and cast a glare at the ground. "I can kinda guess what you're gonna ask next. Yes, I was angry with you earlier this week. Not because you kept a secret, but because you should have at least given me a warning."

"I didn't know who you were, or even that you had powers." Lloyd pointed out. "I didn't even know what Un- what Wu had planned."

"I know." Brushing his hands off, Cole grabbed a towel off the bench and wiped his face down. "_I know_. Which is why I forgave you as soon as the others did. Well technically I forgave you way before that, but I couldn't give it away. They don't need to know about me. I can't let it come back to bite my dad."

"Speaking of which-"

"I unlocked my true potential the day he found out what I did for a hobby. Then I retired for reasons I'd rather not talk about. That's a story for another time; because we're out of time."

Lloyd nodded, glancing down at his band as a red button flashed, indicating that Ronin had the recorders back online.

{BREAK}

"Ahem." Jay figited slightly, something clutched behind his back in a tight fist. Nya was sitting at the dinner table alone, finally giving Jay a chance to approach her. As far as he knew Kai was dozing upstairs… He'd only checked about five times.

His raven haired beauty raised her glassy blue eyes up to face him. He nearly fainted right there. She was so… gorgeous! Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth… And no noise came out. Stupid throat muscles! Stupid Stupid stupid! What was he thinking? He couldn't do this! She clearly spotted the rosy tint to his freckled cheeks and stifled a giggle.

"U-um… Ahem… Nya." He stuttered. "I was wondering i-if you might want to… uh..." He shifted his weight from one foot the other, eyes darting nervously from the table to her face, a little lower, and then bashfully away. "Go… out?"

"Out?" Nya asked slowly. "Uh y-yeah… you know… I um..." He could feel his gift crumpling in his fingers, working to unfold them before he destroyed it entirely. He pointed to the door and shot her a weak smile. "Jimmied it."

Her eyes sparked with comprehension as a wry smile crossed her lips. "I'd love to!"

"Really!?" He didn't mean to sound so surprised; it just sort of happened. She seemed to notice how nervous he was, standing up and planting a kiss on his cheek before he could really process it.

{BREAK}

Kai stood by the door to the uppermost dorm room. Sound bounced effortlessly off the metal walls, the round constructs bouncing voices up like a funnel. He wasn't sure whether or not he really approved of this guy dating his sister. Sure, he'd grown a bit fond of the freckled teen; but was he good enough for Nya? Eh, that was still being debated. Well no. He wasn't good enough. The real question is whether or not Kai would let him give it a shot.

"Jay has only the best intentions for Nya." Zane stated from his bunk. "In fact, your interest in Skylor is far more what's the word? Uh, Scandalous."

"Scandalous!?" Kai yelped defensively, planting his foot and spinning to face Zane. "Who said I was interested!?"

"The chemical changes in your body are a clear indication." Zane replied shrewdly. " I believe you humans refer to it as being 'turned on.' This leads me to conclude that-"

"Okay okay!" Kai placed his hands palm up to stop Zane. "I get the point. So she's good looking. Doesn't mean I'm gonna pursue it or anything."

Loosely tossing one eyebrow up, Zane crossed his arms and shook his head. Kai was good at fooling himself, but the android had done enough studies into the realm of love to know that Kai was more than likely the type to change Skylor's evil thinking.

"It's true, okay?"

"You see good in her." Zane added, stating it only because he himself saw it too. The kindness in her heart was buried in a quagmire of anger, self loathing, and indoctrination; but it was there, waiting to bubble over and make itself known.

"Would it be so bad if I did?"

{BREAK}

Their conversation done, Cole watched Lloyd take a long gulp of water and plop down on the bench. If it were possible, the dark circles under his eyes had only gotten deeper. Cole could practically read the internal conflict rolling off of Lloyd in waves.

"They believe you. I mean, you know that right?"

A scoff. "Yeah right. Jay's made it clear that I'm loony. Maybe he's right; maybe I am losing it."

"I don't think so." Cole replied slowly. "Zane has scientific evidence to back it up, and your dad seems to believe it. At least he didn't deny this ghost's presence."

"Okay. So you all believe me. Yay. What now? Why is he bothering me? Why won't he let me sleep, why go through all this trouble to drive me crazy?"

"You should be asking him that. Not me." Yang, Cole had chosen that name because he was ghost-like on missions; but Pixal had told him the story of ancient master Yang, supposed master of Airjitzu. After dawning the name, he'd been visited by the less than amused master in his dreams, but Cole shrugged it off. He hadn't had the Yang dream in… months. He'd often be attacked in his dreams, and wake up on the floor with bruises he couldn't remember getting. Pixal told him that eye witness reports said that Cole went flying inhumanly from time to time during these dreams.

In short, he had been haunted by the original Yang. That's why he had no problem whatsoever believing Lloyd's ghost hypothesis.

"Oh please. Like it's that simple!"

Cole watched as Lloyd threw his arms out in exasperation, knowing full well the green ninja was right. Name aside, agent Yang didn't have a clue how to commune with the ghosts.

{BREAK}

When Jay said he'd jimmied the lock, Nya learned he hadn't been joking. Oh no, he'd figured out a way to get the doors to slide open just a smidge, far enough for them to squirm through. Much to Jay's delight, Nya understood every word of his long winded techno babble. It wasn't often that he found someone with enough mechanical know-how to decipher his jargon filled rants.

That only added to Nya's allure, only made her prettier in his eyes. He knew he couldn't really claim her as anything aside from a friend; but perhaps, if she did actually like him, he could honestly say he got the brains and the beauty.

Wishful thinking. He just knew something would go wrong. His gift to her was a bouquet of dinner napkins (serviettes, for those like me who speak at least a little British English… I am not referring to diapers here).

Jay dabbled in lots of things, including origami. They didn't hold shape all that well; but if Nya squinted, she could see a tulip… maybe. She had laughed in delight at the little gift.

Jay's idea of a date was to sneak out of the pit and into the ground mission zone, since it was outdoors. They climbed through the dark winding hallways to the roof. Nya found an unbroken ventilation shaft jutting out of the wall and sat down next to Jay.

"It's really pretty isn't it?" Jay asked. Perhaps Nya's presence was only adding to his awe of the sky; perhaps it was the fact that she was sitting barely an inch away, staring into the same vast expanse that he was. Either way, the entire evening was surreal.

Of course his confrontation with Lloyd still lurked in the background, threatening to cast a shadow over it all. He could tell that Nya was suffering the same burden, bogged down by the same looming elephant in the room that seriously needed to be dealt with. Perhaps just moving on hadn't been the right thing to do, but Jay was experienced at just forgetting his problems and pretending they didn't exist. Cole had mentioned dealing with the problem, and Jay had let him.

That meant that Jay had essentially passed his responsibility onto Cole. It was his job to fix the problem, but being able to admit you were wrong wasn't an easy thing to do.

**{AUTHOR'S NOTE}**

**Okay folks, I have returned from my four day Hiatus. I got really busy and just couldn't devote the time I needed to this fic. Anyway, hopefully I'll be mostly back for the time being. I've decided to officially post every other day, or possibly every three depending on when I'm able to find time to write. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for more!**

**Ps. wrote this on my computer, hence the different format.**

**{SHOUTOUTS- Steampunk Wilson}**

**Howdy there! I was honestly surprised to see your user ID. You used to review stories under an old semi-retired account of mine, but I'm pretty sure that was at least over a year ago. Nice to run into you after all this time. That being said, I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I've been working hard to develop this writing style, and it's definitely adapted over the years. As for the plot twists, I absolutely love tossing them in there to keep people wondering :)**

**{SHOUTOUTS- Hiiiiii (Guest)}**

**Yup. I was playing around with the idea of making Cole a member of the resistance, albeit I wound up making him retired. Still, it gives one of them History to explore. Thanks for the Happy Valentines. I know it's a day late, but right back at you.**

**{SHOUTOUTS- ama (Guest)}**

**I've been getting that a lot XD**

**{SHOUTOUTS- Northern Goshawk}**

**I figured I needed to add context, hence the memory. Honestly I was hoping that didn't give it away, and awesomely, it didn't. Thanks!**

**{SHOUTOUTS- Phoenix}**

**Congrats on the black belt! Taking Karate was definitely a learning experience for me!**

**{SHOUTOUTS- Nuppa Nuppa}**

**Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**{SHOUTOUTS- BookKeeper2004}**

**Glad to hear you didn't see it coming. I love surprising people!**


	28. Ghost-Talk

"Maybe we should..." Jay trailed off, gnawing his lower lip to a pulp. "Uh..."

"I can't believe you got us lost!" Nya whisper yelled, waving her arms frantically. "It was like a three minute walk! We've been wandering for twenty!"

"I know!I know! Just..." He gripped her shoulders tightly to stop her from flailing like a madwoman. "I wasn't expecting a group of heavily armed nutcases to be lounging around in our hallway!"

"There was literally a lounge there, Jay! We need to get back!"

"We could ask for directions!" There was a floundering hopefulness in Jay's voice that made Nya face palm. She was so angry, that crushing Jay's hope actually felt slightly justified.

These top secret labs! What do you think they'll do if we're found poking around down here!?"

That made Jay pause, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Good point. Maybe they have a directory?"

Both had eyes trained ahead, but Skylor would have been sorely disappointed in their lack of attentiveness towards the rear. Neither teen noticed a gray haired woman emerge from one of the labs behind them…. Until the door creaked. Nya's heart took an elevator trip to her throat, chest clenching in panic as she saw the woman freeze in her steps to look them both dead in the eyes.

She was older, gray haired, with metal square frame glasses, yet very few wrinkles on her face. Jay couldn't help but think of her as somewhat familiar… Though not from any memories he had.

"Um..." The woman straightened, smoothing out her crinkled lab coat and tugging the clip board against her chest. "These labs are restricted access."

"We were uh… delivering a message to Dr… Dangerbuff?" Dangerbuff was a fictional character from one of Cole's many tall tales of his lumber mill life. Neither knew he actually used that identity as agent Yang from time to time, per Cole's design.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Then you want to go through those two doors back behind me. Take two lefts, and a right. His office should be the third door on the left."

Both Nya and Jay blinked as the woman took a long sip of water from the pristinely cleaned water fountain and ducked back into her office.

"This must be a trap." Jay stated firmly. "Unless some poor soul actually goes by the name Dangerbuff."

"You know, those instructions seem kinda aimed towards the pit." Jay's beautiful angel took a step in that direction. "It's the best lead we got."

{11:28 PM}

"They should be back by now." Kai fumed, pacing back and forth on the threshold of the dorm room floor. Cole was getting dizzy just watching him, but insisted on being a semi-good friend and being there for him.

"Perhaps they have decided to spend the ni-"

"Zane-"

"Yes Kai?"

"Shut up."

Cole raised an amused eyebrow at that. Zane, always logical, tended to think towards the basic actions of humanity. Personally, he could tell Nya wasn't as in to Jay as Jay was into her. He wasn't about to voice that though.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Lloyd dozing fitfully. The kid was tossing and turning every thirty seconds or so, like his dreams were in a constant state of turmoil. For some reason, this ghost seemed dead set on making him suffer, and there wasn't much anyone else could do about it.

Zane seemed half focused on Lloyd as well, eyes narrowing at him every couple of minutes. No one really had the heart to wake him up though. Even if it was troubled sleep, at least it was sleep.

"He's really not sleeping well is he?" Cole finally voiced. That got Kai to focus on something other than his own worries.

"Is he dreaming?"

Zane nodded. "Yes. Perhaps it would be better to wake him up."

"But, he needs at least some sleep." Cole protested. "I mean, I hate that he's dreaming first spinjitzu master knows what, but is it really a good idea to wake him up?"

"I am unsure." Zane admitted. "But is he really resting?"

No one had an answer to that.

{BREAK}

Dark shrubbery tugged at Lloyd's recruit fatigues, the occasional thorn scraping across his skin. He was in a quagmire of a swamp, every footstep sinking into thick mud and gritty sand. Fog swirled and snaked across the ground, obscuring his view and the inky black sky above.

Unlike most dreams one might be subjected to, he was completely and utterly aware… And he couldn't wake up. There was a building sense of urgency that tipped him off to the less than innocent nature of this dream or vision… Whatever it was.

He knew he wasn't alone. He could feel someone's breath on the back of his neck, spinning around to find only more darkness. A strange chill prickled his skin. A darkness lurked in the air.

"Who's there?" Lloyd demanded sharply. He was terrified, but never would he show it. Ninja didn't get scared… okay they did, but fear never ruled their motives. Fear wasn't a word where Lloyd was from.

A soft whisper rustled the leaves, and Lloyd's ears itched. He shook his head and frowned.

"Morro, right?"

He prodded, and the whispers vanished.

"So you were smart enough to figure out my name." A voiced hissed from nowhere and everywhere. "Congratulations."

A thick sarcasm dripped from Morro's lips, anger hiding behind it like a fiery inferno waiting to be unleashed.

"It wasn't that hard." Lloyd admitted, shoving his fear aside. "What I want to know is why you've been trying to drive me insane."

Morro guffawed darkly. "Is that what I was doing?" The ghost appeared in front of him as a patch of shrubbery uncovered the gaping entrance to a small courtyard. Morro was leaning against a tree, cleaning under his finger nails with an old pocket knife.

"One might assume." Lloyd stepped into the clearing. "My father probably deserves it more than I do…"

"You both deserve it equally." Morro replied, casting the knife aside casually as he tossed both hands up in a shrug. "I mean, you did steal my destiny after all."

"Your destiny?" Lloyd deadpanned. "I didn't steal your destiny."

"I was supposed to be the green ninja!"

"Really. Says who?" Of course, Lloyd never meant it to come out as bitingly as it did, but Morro's presumptuous nature was mildly miffing. The question caused Morro to pause and think it over.

"Your father wronged me. He killed my parents!"

"He's wronged a lot of people." Countered Lloyd wisely, his eyes flashing angrily. "Does that mean they're all destined to be the green ninja too?" The true green ninja paused. "See, you have it all turned around! _you're_ trying to steal _my _destiny!"

Oh that did it. Morro was visibly shaking in anger, fists balled at his sides as he took a step closer to Lloyd. The green ninja didn't flinch, just stared him down.

"look, I'm sorry." Lloyd raised a hand and shook his head. "I'm not trying to make light of your tragedy. What my father did to you was horrible, and I'm sorry it happened to you. Honestly, I wish you were the green ninja, because I sure don't want to be… but I am. Nothing either of us say will change that"

"It will if I possess you." Morro stated dryly.

"If you were going to possess me, you would have by now. You're too weak to take over my mind right now… Which is why you're haunting me. You're getting more power over me, right?"

"Very astute." Morro drawled, taking a step back almost smugly.

"Right. So what's the point?' Lloyd asked. "Why do you want my crappy life?"

"Are you dense?" Morro snapped. "The only way I can defeat your father is by taking control of you!"

"Well you could always just help me."

"What?"

"Help me." Lloyd deadpanned. "You want my father gone, I want my father gone. It doesn't matter what color you're wearing when it happens."

"You'd really offer that to me after I threatened bodily harm and tried to drive you crazy."

"Sure."

Morro was taken aback by Lloyd's simple one word answer. Was this guy stupid? He had all this power, and it was almost as if the blonde living kid didn't care. Morro wasn't really in Lloyd's head, but from what he'd observed, this kid was one of a kind.

"You can't be serious." Dubious was the only word that aptly described the ghosts' expression.

"Can't I? Look, your ghostliness is just what my squad needs to get the upper hand. You'd be more useful as yourself then you'd ever be as me."

"I- I-… You're insane."

"Eh. I'm a Garmadon. Kinda comes with the name."

"There's no way I'm-." Morro wrinkled his nose. "I would never-"

Lloyd crossed his arms. "Keep haunting me, and I'll know your answer." For the duration of the conversation, Lloyd had been searching for an out. Every dream had a lifeline to reality, and it was only a matter of time until Lloyd figured out where the lifeline in this dream was. Finally he found it, delivering his ultimatum.

"I have a contingency should you try possessing me. It won't be pleasant for you; so I really hope you choose to work with me rather than against me."

And with that, Lloyd focused… and awoke.

{BREAK}

Cole shook Lloyd. "Zane, he's still not waking up!"

The blonde android reached down to check the green ninja's pulse. It was strong, if not a bit fast. Lloyd had stopped stirring a while ago; but they couldn't seem to arouse him from slumber's mighty grip.

"Is he okay?" Kai asked worriedly, peering in from the bottom of the bunk bed.

"He appears to be unhurt, his vitals strong, but…" Zane shook his head. "His mind appears to be-"

With a mighty gasp, Lloyd shot awake, eyes wide.

His forehead collided with Cole's nose, eliciting a pained howl from the black haired master. "Oh FSM! Ow ow ow… Agh!"

"F...s…m…?" Jay dragged it out, trying to figure out what it meant.

"Don't worry about it. Inside joke at the uh...' Resistance… Yeah not like he could say that. "Lumber mill.'

"Lloyd-"

"I just had a chat with our ghost." The blonde cut Zane off sharply, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What did he have to say?" A new voice asked. All eyes flickered up to see Jay and Nya in the doorway. Relief flooded over Kai as he bounded to his feet.

"Nya!" He cried, charging his sister and wrapping her in a hug. She tensed up, but eventually reciprocated.

"Sorry, Kai. We got lost."

"You got lost, or Jay got you lost?"

"Hey!" Jay yelped defensively. That's not fair! I was trying to get us not caught!"

"Guys. The ghost?" Interjected Cole from his spot by Lloyd. He was still massaging his nose, which made him sound a tad bit nasally. Jay snickered.

"Basically he wants to posses me." Lloyd deadpanned. "I gave him an ultimatum though. He could possess me and face my contingency plan, or join me. If I got the right impression,he may choose to try taking over."

"Well then what's your contingency?" Nya asked.

"Actually Nya… _You_ _are_."

* * *

**{AUTHOR'S NOTE}**

**So. Morro's grand ultimatum. We shall see what he chooses (Well I happen to know... But no spoilers). Stay tuned to see what all happens next!**

**{SHOUTOUT- LouTheStarSpeaker}**

**Oh no! That's horrible. I'm glad you had no regrets regarding my chapters. I definitely surprised a whole lot of people with Cole's background. I mean, if you haven't noticed, I tend to go crazy with plot twists. I'll have to agree with you about Yang being petty, but apparently he doesn't like Cole too much, and since I'm probably not having Cole turn into a ghost, I figured I needed to toss him in there. Writing every other day is a hard habit to keep up, but I give it my best. :) Thanks for the kind words.**

**{SHOUTOUT- Bookkeeper2004}**

**Thanks. I just had to throw Yang in there.**

**{SHOUTOUT- Steampunk Wilson}**

**Yup, you've reviewed stuff under my former account. I sent you info regarding that via PM (It was too much to put here). Cole's past does indeed go deep with the resistance, and I plan on doing a backstory one of these days.**

**{SHOUTOUT- Northern Goshawk}**

**Perhaps it is the calm before the storm. We shall see. And thanks! You're awesome too.**

**{SHOUTOUT- Ama (Guest)}**

**Thanks, Ama! I like Jaya too... And we can't forget about Yang! Okay, we can... but I doubt Cole ever will. XD**


	29. Rivalries

**Chapter 2 of the day!**

* * *

Morro silently fumed from the corner of the room as Lloyd explained his grand plan. Getting Nya to unlock her true potential would be trickier than the green ninja was letting on to his friends… Ha! Friends. That term applied losely to these pathetic morons.

Despite the rocky beginnings, Morro couldn't lie that the struggles endured under elite training was tempering their friendships; and that didn't bode well for Morro. Even if Lloyd couldn't get Nya trained in time, there were still a few other begrudging allies to pose a problem.

You see, Morro wasn't trapped. He could come and go at will, but Lloyd was. And if Morro took over, then he'd be just as trapped as they were. His plan had initially been to infiltrate some weaker minds among the bases's rabble.

Ironically, elementals had some of the hardest minds to infiltrate, even if they hadn't practiced like Lloyd had. Taking over the janitor or a few guards and rigging an escape would have been astoundingly simple, but now Garmadon was aware of his presence. That had been the wrench tossed in the works.

Suddenly only elites were on guard around the pit, making somewhat lighter security; but of course… elementals were harder to crack in the mind department. He didn't want to exert the energy required to take over another ellie's mind. Unlike other ghosts, becoming tangible was impossibly difficult. He had never touched the cursed realm. He was just undead, his purpose in life never having been fulfilled. How he had begged and pleaded to be allowed on, but no. He still had far too much unfinished business. It just couldn't be overlooked by the powers above.

By Lloyd's freaking grandfather no less. That was another sore spot. Lloyd's family had only ever done him injustice. Why would Lloyd be any different? Why should Morro give Lloyd's grandfather the satisfaction of watching the kid he'd rejected from a better life aid his flesh and blood in defeating more of his flesh and blood?

Bah. Whatever.

Morro owed no one anything. It was uncanny the way that robot occasionally glanced at him. He didn't see recognition of sight, no evidence that Zane was actually laying eyes on him; but nevertheless, he was aware Morro existed and was presence. This was a fact that he quickly pointed out to Lloyd.

"Lloyd you are aware that-"

"Morro's present?" Lloyd guessed, his eyes narrowed at the chalky white floor. "Yeah. He makes the back of my neck tingle whenever he's hanging around. I just hope he'll make the right choice."

Oh that was the final straw. Morro was done hanging around this dump. He was gonna go find some fresh air and hope it wasn't raining.

{7:56 AM}

No one had gotten a wink of sleep that night. Lloyd had laid out his battle plan, more for himself than for the others. Honestly, he was a bundle of frayed and raw nerves. He hadn't been as attentive towards his team in the last few days. Their training was improving, but Lloyd's ability to lead it was slipping. Kai had a natural aptitude for it, picking things up faster than any of the others…. Well aside from Cole, but Lloyd suspected he would 'get really good really fast.'

Garmadon beat them down. This was a daily occurrence all of them had grown to dread. His absence was no more. Garmadon wiped the training mats with every last one of them. Lloyd managed to stay standing the longest, but eventually a well aimed kick to the chin sent him flying into a wall.

"Now." Garmadon drawled, walking amongst the battered trainees. "What was Kai's mistake?"

Jay groaned, lifting one hand into the air from his sprawled position on the floor. It swayed heavily, flopping to his chest.

"Yes, Ellie number three." Pet nicknames. Oh how Nya hated them. This however was a new one. It seemed Garmadon used whatever means he could to amuse himself. Now they were just ellie number 'insert here.'

Jay figured out pretty quickly that he was Ellie number three… because everyone including Kai lifted their heads from the floor to look at him. Oh if looks could kill, Kai would be melting Jay to a puddle of goo.

"He… got his butt kicked?"

he dark lord halted his pacing, towering over Jay with a highly unamused look plastered on his wrinkled old face.

"His form was off, hands too low, leaving me an opening. What about Jay?" Garmadon continued.

This time Nya spoke up. "He moved too slow."

"Thank you, Nya. Now what was your fault?" The dark lord actually reached down, grabbing her wrist to pull her up.

"I had my feet too close together, making my base too unsteady."

Garmadon nodded. "Indeed. You seem to be having trouble with this fighting style."

Nya flustered, rubbing her wrist like it had been burned by hellfire itself. "I- uh."

"Stay after class. I may have an alternative for you."

Jay gulped, clambering to his feet as Kai looked genuinely concerned for his sister's wellbeing. Taking the initiative, Kai brushed an invisible speck of dust off his trousers and frowned.

"Can I learn too?"

The dark lord leveled a stare rivaling that of the supposedly deceased serpentine and scowled at Kai. "No."

{9:23 AM}

"Who are you and what happened to etiquette class?" Jay demanded. "I was finally getting things figured out!"

"Jay, you totally flunked it." Kai deadpanned.

"I am Neuro and this is Karlof. Your etiquette class has hereby been absolved, and I am the instructor for Emperical Law. Karlof here is retaking the class for a refresher…. By order of the Empress."

Neuro gestured to the sulking master of metal before studying his class. Unlike the others, he and Karlof weren't kids when they were culled. The smaller ones had clung to them like lifelines, and while those children matured into teenagers, Karlof and Neuro became adults. Neuro still felt obligated to defend these younger elementals, perhaps reminiscent of the old days when he recited passages of literature at bed time.

Of course these kids wouldn't want bed time stories read to them. They were mid to late teens, but Neuro could still make his class as inviting as possible. He could glean most recent memories, but even those didn't do Garmadon's war path as much justice as the bruises and bleeding noses or fat lips. He was inwardly appalled, but examples had been made of those who spoke up… So Neuro just pursed his lips.

Most of them seemed at ease, clearly relieved to be out of Garmadon's class; but one was still exuding high amounts of stress mingled with underlying fear. That would have been Lloyd. A quick glimpse revealed the presence of a ghost, but Neuro quickly crossed that out of the list of factors. No, Lloyd was keeping an evidently fair amount of distance between himself and Karlof, casting furtive and anxious gazes at the master of metal.

What was that about?

Neuro couldn't figure it out, and there wasn't time. Class had realistically started five minutes ago.

"You'll find your text books at your desks." Neuro stated, walking towards the speaker's podium and adjusting his suit by tugging the hem down.

{BREAK}

Nya stood alone facing Garmadon, beads of nervous sweat forming on her temple. The others had left just moments ago, and now she was alone with this… this monster. Who knew what he had planned for her. Despite the civality he had demonstrated, she was anxious as to what he had planned.

"You have the know-how, but Spinjitzu does not seem to be your style." Garmadon declared, not a question. "So from this point on, you will attend both Spinjitzu and a private class with me. It may even give you an advantage."

"What is it you're teaching me?" Nya demanded.

"The way of the Samurai."

{10:33 AM}

Neuro ended his class. Even he knew it was boring, but somehow it was Jay who wound up asking the most questions. He hadn't pegged Jay as the learning type. Patiently, Neuro answered every question, slightly amused by the agonized eye rolls of his allies.

When class let out, he finally embraced his curiosity, and held Lloyd back.

"Lloyd, a moment."

His friends stopped to wait, but Neuro stiffened his back and nodded at them. "I won't be long. I just had a question."

The hesitancy was practically tangible, but the immovable look on the mind master's face got them moving along. As soon as he had tugged the doors shut, Neuro poured Lloyd a cup of tea and offered it to him.

"Thanks." Neuro noticed the tension drain from the kid's shoulders as he accepted the steaming earle gray.

"Lloyd… I will not beat around the bush here. I noticed you were rather wary of Karlof, yet not the man who could read minds. May I ask why?"

It was clearly the wrong question to ask, because Lloyd's eyes flashed with both fear and fury… That was new? Perhaps it had just been buried before, but there was certainly anger hidden there too.

For a moment, Neuro debated the probability of his question being answered at all.

"It's a long story."

But Lloyd dredging up the memory was enough for Neuro. He could see the memory flashing through the kid's mind, like a rampant flood tearing through a valley, deterred by nothing.

{THREE MONTHS AGO}

"Agent Donegan, come in." Pixal's voice chirped brightly into Lloyd's comm link. He was perched on the ruins of Borg's tower, watching the moving people bellow.

"This is Donegan." Lloyd replied, "I think the Empress has every elite out today. Are you sure this can't wait?"

"I'm positive." Pixal replied grimly. "The heart must be delivered to agent Maya today. Otherwise her chance of survival will dip to the negatives."

Lloyd subconsciously shifted the transplant container in his pack to make sure it was stable. Time was of the utmost importance. This heart would expire in three hours, and it needed to be at Borg's medical base before that. Biting his lip, Lloyd tapped the electronic visor built into his green Gi. Instantly blue highlights flickered into vision, directing him along the best possible route.

"Copy that. I'm moving out. Tell Borg I'm en route."

"Affirmative. Pixal out."

Lloyd launched off. He was no stranger to parkour. No he was adept of traversing deadly landscape in record setting speeds.

Now he just had to dodge a bunch of elementals with a grudge.

It took him the better part of an hour, but evading Harumi's forces took more time than skill. At one point, he had to take a ground route, and that's what tripped him up.

It wasn't for lack of stealth, but rather luck.

"Hey mommy, look, a ninja!"

Lloyd froze, fingers clutching the pipe running vertical along the wall. He was about six feet off the ground, traveling up; but some kid chose that point to look out the open window.

He wasn't really sure what hit him next, but it was hard and heavy. A metallic thud made Lloyd's ears ring, something heavily throwing his balance off.

The pipe slipped from his fingers, and Lloyd shifted his weight to avoid crushing the box on his back, hitting the ground with his shoulder.

A metallic fist balled up in the front of his Gi, hoisting him up and throwing him into a brick wall.

"Agent Donegan!" Pixal cried. "The integrity of the transport container is at seventy-three percent!"

Lloyd didn't reply, just coughing weakly and trying to drag air back into his lungs. He hopped back to his feet.

"Hello, little traitor." Karlof drawled. "We were never introduced. I am Karlof."

"Donegan." Lloyd replied. "Fritz Donegan."

"You... You cause lots of problems for my friends! You will pay!" Karlof huffed. "Surrender Fitz, or get pounded to tiny pulp... very _painfully_."

"Surrender? Never." Lloyd shot back, cracking his knuckles and getting ready to move. He was nervous, but not enough to give up.

"Pounded to tiny pulp it is then!"

With a roar, Karlof slammed his fists together, turning to pure metal before he charged, fist raised. He sent a haymaker at Lloyd's jaw, but the teen adeptly sidestepped. Statistically speaking, Lloyd stood no chance, meaning he had only one option.

Run.

Lloyd darted past Karlof, running full speed ahead, but apparently the older elemental was ready for it. A searing pain tore through Lloyd's calf, and one quick look revealed a dagger jutting out of it.

"Gah!" Lloyd faltered, reaching down to rip it out. It was all the time Karlof needed to grab him by the arm and slam him into a dumpster.

"Where you think you're going?" Karlof demanded.

Karlof didn't give him a chance to recover, slamming him face first into the brick wall of a random apartment building. Whatever this building did to deserve a dent of his body in its wall... well only the FSM knew.

Lloyd hadn't felt this much pain in... well ever. Sure he'd broken things, but at least the pain from that was localized. His face hurt, his chest hurt, his back hurt, his arm hurt... his everything bone cried out in utter agony. He bit back a whimper. He was totally off his game with this heavy pack, not to mention not being able to slip free.

Dropping the his knees, right arm still clutched in Karlof's meaty metal fist, Lloyd spat a tooth out and groaned. He tried yanking his fist free, but then used leverage and pulled against the weakspot in Karlof's grip... oh right. Metal fingers didn't budge.

Karlof yanked him up and squeezed his wrist tight enough to snap it, ramming a metal fist into Lloyd's stomach.

"Agh!" Lloyd howled, vision flashing black as ribs snapped. Karlof dropped him before driving a footing into chest and kicking him into yet another wall.

"Agent Donegan, you must get out of there! Your vitals are in the red, and the transplant container cannot take any more damage."

"I know." Lloyd wheezed, only concerning Pixal more.

Karlof frowned. "Know what?" He demanded.

"I wasn't." Lloyd could taste the bitter tang of blood in his mouth, spitting it out to the ground and trying to stagger to his feet.

"talkin' to you." He slurred.

His only good hand reached for a smoke pellet, barely cooperating fingers letting it slide free.

To activate it, he crunched it beneath his heel suddenly.

Thirty minutes later, Borg heard gasps coming from the main lobby of his medical complex. He'd been waiting for agent Donegan too long now. Sure, the heart still had time, but unfortunately complications had arisen.

As he charged into the lobby, he saw a bloodied Lloyd staggering in. The kid was ghastly white and barely upright, looking more or less like he'd lost a fight to a land slide. his right wrist was twisted awkwardly and his left hand wrapping around his waist. Blood was trickling down his chin at an alarming rate.

Several nurses had rushed to meet him, partially supporting him as his last reserves of strength gave out.

"I... I got..." He winced, face contorting to a grimace. "the...agh... heart."

"Get a crash cart!" Someone called.

"That's all well and good!" Borg stated dryly, worry clear on his face. "But...What happened to you?" Better question- _How was he still standing?_ Borg guessed it was the stubborn gene most Garmadons tended to have.

Lloyd closed his eyes. He could barely see his secondary general. Thanks to the short yet brutal pounding, his vision was going double, triple, possible even quadruple. He felt careful hands keeping him upright.

_Good cause I don't think I can do it myself._

"A really... ticked off elemental." Lloyd muttered, sucking in a breath. It was fine. He told himself. Injuries happen. But he was in too much pain to really think about mortality right now. He knew he was dying... hoped to Wu's father he didn't... but all he could focus on was the sweet oblivion begging to claim him.

Mission done, Lloyd gave in.

{PRESENT}

Neuro wrinkled his nose at the memory. Lloyd's fears were very justified. No one walked away from that unscathed mentally. Something had prompted Karlof to take obscenely drastic measures. Sure, Karlof had anger issues, but that was unheard of from the master of metal... Even his reasoning seemed strangely askew. Their orders were always to capture members of the resistance as unharmed as possible, yet for no apparent reason, Karlof was compelled to beat Lloyd to a pulp.

"Very well. Tell me another time then." Neuro commanded, folding his hands behind his back.

He was determined to get to the bottom of it... If nothing, then just for curiosity's sake.

* * *

**Okay, I know, Two chapters. I just had some spare time. I hope you all enjoyed! it. Stay tuned for even more.**

* * *

**LouTheStarSpeaker: Ah, glad you liked my finishing line. I love dramatics, so... The dangerbuff line was pretty spontaneous... I was like 'oh let's add this!' It's awesome that I made you laugh... Oh, and yes, you spy Misako correctly.**

* * *

**Northern Goshawk: Yup, Lloyd basically gave Morro the verbal smack down XD.**

* * *

**Morro's choice will be interesting to write. Let me say that.**

* * *

**Bookkeeper2004: Glad you enjoyed the chapter!**


	30. Flashback

**Dun da da dun! Folks, this is it! Chapter 30! I rolled two chapters out the other day (make sure you read the second. I dropped a pretty interesting flashback)****so I could write chapter 30 a bit early. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

{1 YEAR AND 2 MONTHS AGO}

**Creeeeak.**

Panic seized Lou's chest as he heard the squeaky window upstairs grate open. It was time.

People said he was crazy, that no one could possibly be stalking him of all people... But he knew someone was watching him.

Cole had left for dance school... a year and a half ago? No two. Lou had lost count.

The letters continued to arrive in the mail, detailing the new things Cole was learning, but it never really talked about his life in general. Never once did Cole talk about friends or hobbies, never once did Cole discuss after school activities or extra curricular activities. And with every letter, Lou became more and more detached from his son.

Between his stalker and the estrangement, Lou felt like his world was falling apart. So he buried himself in work.

His dancing was cold and formal, the usual love he portrayed in it rarely peaking through.

He was way too jumpy these days, and it drove him away from the others since all he spoke about was feeling watched.

Now he knew it to be true. He had been that far from stepping back and acknowledging that for once, he might be wrong.

Gripping his cane in two sweaty hands, Lou clambered out of bed and used the handle to open his bedroom door. His first instinct was to jump back, but all that met him was the dark hallway.

He popped his head out and glanced both ways. Not a creak, not a sound. The window was in Cole's room. The one in the living room had been nailed shut months ago, but Lou hadn't touched Cole's room. Perhaps out of nostalgia, perhaps because his wife had always loved to look out that open window as she cradled her infant son all those years ago.

No, it was spinelessness. And now he was about to pay for it. He once again used his cane to prop it open. The blackness greeted him, dark shadows hugging the wall, untouched by the moon gleaming in through the open window.

The curtains fluttered lazily, snapping at the occasional gust of wind. A storm was blowing in. The ache in Lou's knee all but proved it.

He scanned the darkness from the doorway until his eyes could pick out the minute details of his son's room. Nothing seemed out of place, So Lou flipped the light on and let out a breath.

The first thing he noticed was the picture of Lou and Cole at a father son dance off. Cole had been five in the picture, barely coming up to Lou's waist. But it wasn't the details of the photo that drew the old man's attention, but rather the red marker lines exing his son out. Lou picked the photo up, fingers clutching the bulky black frame as he attempted to smudge the marker away. It coated his fingers, smudging free with a few rubs.

_Who could have done this?_Cole's father muttered to himself, unknowingly aloud.

The last thing he expected was an answer. "Me."

Stabbing pain in the side of his neck, a thick hypodermic needle jamming into the muscle, was the last thing Lou registered.

* * *

"Agent Mecha, requesting back up!" Cole snapped into his comms as he ran along the rooftops parallel to the fast moving van.

He thought white vans were a cliche from the old Fritz Donegan movies that no one but Lloyd watched anymore. Apparently they were far from cliche.

Of course Cole could acknowledge the fact that they blended with the environment, the pinnacle of anonymous.

But that didn't mean he was thrilled about it nonetheless.

"I am sorry, agent Yang." Pixal replied grimly. "We have no operatives available."

"What do you mean no operatives available?" Cole snapped. "They have my dad for the FSM's sake!"

"Hey, don't take my grandfather's name in vain." Lloyd's voice crackled over the comms.

"Pfft. He's not god. He just created Ninjago. That's all."

"Uh-"

"Look greenie, mecha. I need serious back up here."

"I'd help you but-"

"Broken leg. I remember. You're _real_ danger prone ain't ya?"

"That and I had to scrub my last codename. They cracked it again."

Cole scoffed. "I could have told you Ultra Dragon was lame. Maybe don't name yourself after a mythical reptile of lore. You pick too many dragon refs. of course they're gonna crack it."

"Well what do you suggest? Marshmellow boy?"

"Actually I was thinking something more along the line of a bug. Perhaps the incredible Ant Man?"

"Or Dung Beetle. No one would figure that one out." Cole didn't recognize the voice, but he did hear Lloyd let out an undignified squeak.

"Who are _you?_"

Apparently they didn't recognize the man either.

"The name's Stan. I'm a transfer from somewhere else. Don't mind me. I'm just the janitor." The voice replied.

Cole laughed, problems momentarily forgotten. Then it returned when the van took a turn into the warehouse district.

"Look, I get it, Wu doesn't have any spare resources; but I'm still going in."

"The probability of it being a trap is ninety-three point seven percent. Your codename of Yang has remained an operable identity far past the recommended expiration date. It is likely that someone has pin pointed your identity. Going in alone would be foolhardy."

"Look, Pix- Mecha. I know!" Cole snapped, watching as the van drove into one of the warehouses. "But this is family!"

"Wu has strictly forbidden intended strikes without his permission or the buddy system, neither of which you can utilize at this moment."

"Screw Wu's buddy system, screw his orders. Family first!" Cole snapped.

"Agent Yang-" Lloyd interjected.

"Shut it, Greenie. I don't have time for this crap."

"I was going to say good luck." Lloyd replied dryly; and... taken aback, Cole let out a sigh.

"Thanks, kid. I'm gonna need it."

* * *

Lou felt a heavy burlap sack scrape against his cheeks as it was ripped off. He blinked.

His hands were strapped behind his back by zipties, the ground biting into his old and achy knees. He was kneeling on the rough cement floor of a warehouse, the old wooden structure and smell of rotting fish mingled with salt being a dead giveaway.

The room was heavily guarded by armed goons, none of Harumi's men per se. Each one was tattooed heavily, the favorite color being purple. A young woman with white face paint and heavy coats of purple lip stick sat on the edge of a table, legs crossed lazily as she cleaned her gun.

"Wha..." Lou frowned. The sahara had kissed his throat... the first sign that he'd been drugged.

"Well would'ya lookie here! The sleeping dancer finally awakens." The woman sneered with a way too high nasaly female's voice grated on his ears. It was the woman. She cast aside her gun, letting it clatter against the table.

"Who are you?" Lou demanded, tugging at his bonds, to no avail.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" The woman dryly remarked, turning to a hulking behemoth of a man. "Who took out his gag?"

Killow shrugged slightly. "Never 'ad one!"

"Ugh... morons!"

"What do you want with me? Why have you been stalking me?"

The woman paused, shooting him a slightly bemused look. "We haven't been stalking you... and as for what we want, well let's just say you're bait."

"Bait?" Lou demanded, eyes wide in confusion and disbelief. "Who could possibly care enough about me to try and tackle _you_?"

_More specifically, who did he know that would have gotten on this woman's bad side?_

_"Your stalker."_ The woman purred, flashing him the grin of a malicious Cheshire cat.

_His-_

"Let him go ultra violet!" A voice growled from the rafters. It was heavily synthesized, masking its owner's voice by electronic modulation.

"Ah, speak-a-the devil." Ultra Violet huffed. "Hello agent Yang!"

Lou knew that name. Agent Yang was regularly listed on the most wanted bulletins for being a member of the SOGs and Borg Resistance. What could a criminal want with him?

It's not that Lou didn't sympathize with the resistance cause, but it was a world he didn't ever feel the need with which to get himself involved... not after it killed his wife.

"Or..." Ultra Violet drawled thickly. "Should I say Cole Bucket?"

_No._

Lou felt his chest tighten in both anguish and betrayal. His son? Somehow the pieces all fell together, the missing puzzle piece finally returned home.

The letters, the lack of visiting, the secrecy. It all just made sense. Up above, he saw Yang flinch.

UV picked her gun up, twirling it lazily on her pointer finger before letting the grip rest lazily on her palm. Lou felt the thin barrel press against his skull.

"I _said,_ **_Let. Him. Go._**"

Ultra violet just cackled. "Oh _please_! Like you're in _any_ position to bargain! You see, Yang, I hold the power here. Now surrender!"

"I see what this is." Yang replied, forcing a fake calm into his voice. This was really bad. "You're trying to get back into the queen's good graces! I mean, after your last epic failure, capturing a resistance member would be all the umph you need to get her at least listening to what you have to say! What's wrong UV? _Wanna go home to mommy?"_

Lou listened to his son taunt this madwoman. It was clear that Cole had experience dealing with crazies like these... Or at least that's what Cole wanted people to think. As an experienced dancer, Lou could spot a nervous performer; and his son was straight up terrified.

"Surrender!" Ultra Violet hissed, losing patience and charging her energy pistol up.

Lou flinched, eyes snapping to Yang.

"Fine!" Cole snarled, taking a jump from the rafters.

He free fell for a good twenty feet. "Cole!" Lou cried, but the agent had it covered. Thrusters popped out of his boots and gauntlets, easing his fall. He still landed in a crouched position, poised for a fight.

He studied his opposition before letting out a breath.

"adeiázo_."_

* * *

"_adeiázo"_

Lloyd sat back as Yang's highly synthetic voice hit the comm channel for the first time in ten minutes.

Pixal didn't miss a beat. "Master Wu, Cole has called an adeiázo. It's time to go."

The term adeiázo was from another realm entirely, or so Wu said. It meant evacuate or leave. Every time an agent was captured, they moved bases, giving that agent a slight reprieve. They changed everything, Codes, Codenames, passwords, formation patterns, and squads. Then the agent could answer just about any question without fear of turning his friends over to the Empress.

They hadn't shifted in nearly four years.

"I am not gonna miss this place." Lloyd declared, grabbing his crutches and rising to his one good leg.

"Arcturus is the only home I've ever known." Pixal told him remorsefully. "It will be sad to leave."

"Maybe one day we'll come back... when it's all over." Lloyd let his hand rest on her shoulder, giving her a comforting smile. "But for now, we have to go."

Pixal nodded, pressing the base wide speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen... we have a code adeiázo... agent yang has been apprehended. I repeat, agent Yang has been apprehended, we have a code adeiázo."

* * *

Cole heard the tell tale bleep of Pixal cutting his comm link from the main channel. He was alone now.

"What did you just say?" Ultra Violet demanded harshly, shoving Lou roughly and jamming the barrel of her gun against his skull.

"Just saying goodbye to my friends." Yang replied, stiffly.

"Take off your helmet! I don't want any more tricks."

"Yeesh... alright alright. Take a chill pill lady." Cole unsnapped his helmet and slipped it off, leaving Lou with a distinctly recognizable face. Cole's hair was longer and more tussled then last they saw each other. He'd matured from a thirteen year old into a stern seventeen year old with shrewd brown eyes and a calculating look.

His face softened when he locked eyes with his father, shame and regret passing over his youthful features and vanishing just as swiftly.

"Dad... I'm sorry."

Lou opened his mouth to speak... but what could he say? His son had lied, deceived, and betrayed him. On top of it all, his actions were the reason Lou was in this mess.

"Aww look at that. How touching!" Clearly Violet was unamused. "Killow?"

The big brute that Lou suspected had undergone illegal genetic mutation towered towards his son. Anger aside, Lou panicked.

Cole offered no resistance as Killow roughly grabbed him, driving him towards the ground and ripping his gear off.

"Someone call the empress!"

"I'll get it ,UV." Someone called, running towards the grungy tech room. Cole watched them go, internally seething.

"And throw them in the cages. I want a six man guard... no eight! If any of you let Yang get away, I'll personally skin you alive!"

A few gulped, flinching away as she stalked off.

With a grunt, Killow grabbed Cole and none too gently yanked him to his feet before thumping his back to get him moving. The young man staggered, knee nearly giving out.

Lou felt a twang of fear, not for himself; but for his son. No. His son had gotten himself into this.

_But did I drive him to it?_

* * *

Lou was tossed into the cell first, groaning as his face smashed into rough cement and the air escaped his lungs.

Stabbing pain mingled with a dull ache in his chest accompanied his inability to draw air into his lungs. With a panicked groan, he clawed at the floor.

"Hey, hey, easy!" Cole's voice soothed. "Just give it a few seconds."

True to his son's words, Lou felt air reluctantly fill his lungs again.

"Thanks... Cole."

Cole didn't reply. He was sitting across the dark room, back pressed against the rough wall, knees drawn against his chest.

There was a genuinely terrified look etched on his face.

Silence reigned supreme between them for a long moment as first Cole took stock of any escape routes, and then filed through the conversation he was about to have with his dad. Only _then_ did he speak.

"I'm sorry, Dad... for all of this."

Lou wrinkled his nose and vehemently skewered the floor with a glare. "You lied to me." The Shock was wearing off, only to be replaced with welling anger.

_You abandoned me._

"I know."

"How could you do this?" Lou demanded. "How could you blatantly go behind my back and do this to me?"

"Because you pushed me!" Cole snapped defensively. "All you ever talked about was dancing! You had dreams for me that I didn't have for myself! And I got tired of dealing with it."

"So you ran." Lou hissed. "And you lied."

"Yes. I found my calling. I wasn't born to dance. I was born to be a freedom fighter, a ninja."

Lou scoffed. "You sneak around stealing from the Empress and making a nuisance of yourself! There's no honor in that! You think you can do whatever you want, break the law! No son of mine would-"

"Stop!" It wasn't Cole who said it, but a voice from the next cell over. Lou peered curiously through the bars, spotting a young woman with light brown hair and jade green eyes, missing the look of heart broken horror on Cole's face at the prospect of being disowned.

"You're agent Yang, right?" The woman asked, noting his appearance, minus the helmet. Cole didn't respond for a moment, taking a shuddering breath before gaining the strength to nod in confirmation.

"I thought you were dead."

Lou was surprised at that.

"Why?" Cole asked curiously, taking a step forward and past his father, a pang of guilt still nestled into his chest.

"You were there when Harumi purged my building. I... I saw you hauling people from the rubble with your friends. I saw you take on squads of armed elites so we could escape. You saved over fifty of us. Then I saw you go down... your then friends panicked and I thought..." It took Cole a moment to decipher he quick rambling, but once he did, realization dawned on his face.

"Yeah, I got shot." Cole admitted. "Two inches higher and it would have killed me."

The woman fixed her eyes on Lou. "Your son saved myself and so many others from being burned alive in our own homes. Your son and his allies have been fighting an impossible fight, just so we have hope... he doesn't deserve the pain he's gone through, but he still endures it."

She spoke with a fiery passion that reminded Lou of his late wife.

"_We fight for those who can't. We protect those who can't protect themselves. It's a worthy cause... I just wish you could see it, Lou." _His wife had once said.

"Listen..." Cole said, raising his hand to halt her rant. "He has every right to he angry at me. Thanks for your support, but unfortunately I've faced most of my fights alone... this one shouldn't be any different."

There was a brokenness to his statement that startled Lou.

"But-"

"Hey! hush up in there!"

* * *

No one talked after that. Lou mulled over the woman's words as he thought back over what he knew of agent Yang.

Agent Yang was on the top ten wanted list in all the realm. His son was a highly wanted criminal on a warpath fighting for the Empress's downfall.

He remembered seeing a video somewhere, aired by the news. It showed grainy videos of various resistance members committing illegal acts... and he had seen Yang wipe the floor with elite soldiers. He wasn't just good at it... He was a master.

The pain and betrayal. Oh it stung, but how many lives had his son saved?

How many unselfish acts would it take to prove himself to Lou? That question turned the corner in Lou's thinking. His son was headed towards interrogation... and in the Empress's domain that never came painlessly. Lou knew that, and more than certainly his son knew it. Yet despite that, Cole had sacrificed his freedom for a man who wouldn't look him in the eye.

Lou looked up to see his son staring blankly at the ground, lost in thought. There was a faint glimmer trickling down his right cheek... and Lou knew he needed to salvage things.

"It suits you."

Clarity returned to the raven haired boy's eyes.

"What?"

"Being an agent, a freedom fighter... a rebel. You got it from your mother. You inherited her fighting spirit. All these years I pushed you away from following in her footsteps... or so I thought. I didn't realize I was doing just the opposite."

Lou closed it his eyes, voice cracking in despair. "I thought I was keeping you safe."

"I..." Looking away, Cole let out a breath "I'm sorry I lied. I really am... I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to be _free_. I didn't want to be told who I was. I needed to be who I felt I was."

"I know."

Lou sat down next to his son, hesitantly wrapping an arm around the kid's shoulders.

"Your mother would be proud... Because so am I."

Cole looked startled, tensing up... Not because of the hug, but rather because Killow was lumbering in. The brute took a pair of keys from his belt and unlocked Cole's door.

"It's time to go resistance boy..." Killow growled, giving the key a hard twist and tossing the door open. Cole hopped up, reaching an arm out to guide Lou behind him.

"How cute." The gang member growled. "But a waist of time. You couldn't take me alone even if you wanted to!"

"Wanna bet?" Cole asked, straightening his spine and glaring Killow down... or rather up. He could feel something welling up inside, power, courage, determination. He hadn't quite felt anything so exhilarating.

Cole glanced back at his father, who was staring at him with wide eyes which reflected a white light. Glancing down, Cole saw his hands glowing.

Wu had mentioned true potential, mentioned unlocking his powers by overcoming what held him back... and now it dawned on him that the only thing holding him back was his relationship with Lou.

Killow took a step back. "I know that I'm accepted for who I am!" Cole added.

"And that's _all_ _I need!"_

Cole launched at Killow, prompting the big goon to swat at him. Cole dodged the attack, using the wall to bounce off of and kick Killow in the jaw.

The crack was audible, and Cole realized that he hadn't just broken the guy's jaw, but kicked a hole right through the wall from where he'd jumped.

_I'm strong_

Cole grinned more to himself, dodging a flailing limb as Killow wailed and slammed a fist into the gut of UV's second.

Lou watched his son attack, one maneuver after another, sending the creep staggering with every blow. Bright light lit the cell up, all of it emanating from his super powered son.

_He really is like his mother._

Finally Killow's eyes rolled back as he collapsed. Cole panted heavily, shoulders heaving with every breath.

"Everyone... alright?"

The light began to fade, and Lou felt a small smile creep across his face as stalagmites crawled up and trapped Killow in a spiky prison.

Lou made sure the astonished young woman hadn't had a heart attack before nodding. "We're all good, son."

* * *

"You don't have to do this."

"Yeah, dad... I do." Cole studied his folded techno Gi before laying his carefully hand written letter on top. "I spent so much time playing this game, that I left you behind... and then I nearly got you killed. I can't... I can't do that again." Cole set the box under his bed. He'd send the suit to Borg later.

"But I don't matter! I'm old and-"

"And all the family I need. I'll never forget my friends in the resistance, but you're my family. I'm not gonna put it all at risk again."

Lou bit his lip and nodded. His son was giving it all up for him, and while he didn't fully approve, he was glad his son wasn't putting himself at risk any more. Should Cole ever change his mind, however, Lou would fully have his back.

"Besides. I'm still working at the lumber mill. So my days won't be all dull."

"Ah, and here I thought you had given up the dangerous life."

"You kidding?" Cole laughed. "I'm a dangerbuff after all."

"Danger...buff? You're gonna have to explain that one to me."

"Dad... I'll explain anything you want me to." Cole assured.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!** **This chapter was definitely a doozy, but I'm pretty happy with the finished product. Cole's retirement and origin in a way. I wrote and rewrote it, but this is the version I settled on. Hopefully it provided some insight into Cole's background for you all!**

* * *

**Steampunk Wilson: Yup, Lloyd's fears are pretty justified! glad you enjoyed the last couple chapters! Season 5 was pretty awesome. I hope I live up to expectations.**


	31. Imposter

{Present 7:36 AM}

"Recruits!" Garmadon snapped, smoothing a wrinkle in his heavy black coat. "You haven't been here very long! A mere two and a half weeks... But in my personal opinion, experience breeds superiority."

He paused, eyes narrowing as he studied the recruits. He had given them tactical gear that didn't scream 'I'm new! come kill me.' The outfits were black Gi's with silver and leather armor. On the chest plates, their ranks were stamped in red lettering. Lloyd had been immediately jumped to Captain, with Cole as secondary captain, the same three pointed star symbol but with a thick dash through it. The others had hollow circles, indicating their ranks as privates.

"A new resistance has sprung up in the shadows of the slums district, and while they're small... we will crush them."

Two holo monitors hanging on the wall blinked to life. "We don't know much about the six rebels forming this new resistance, but we do know that they've been whispering seeds of hope to the oppressed. We need to show them that we will not let their insubordination to _me_ go unpunished!"

Lloyd figited slightly, as did Cole. Neither of them were any where near okay with this. Skylor and Karlof, the two commanders tagging along, stood at full attention.

"Master, do we know if they have any relation to the Borg resistance or the Sons of Garmadon?"

"We suspect the Borg resistance is supplying them; but otherwise, our observations lead us to believe they operate separately." Garmadon replied.

"As protocol mandates, all resistance members are to be captured for questioning. Any sympathizers are to be arrested for public flogging and interrogation." He stopped in front of Lloyd... and Cole.

"That won't be a problem for you two retirees... will it." Not a question.

Lloyd bit back a fiery retort and glared Garmadon down.

"You knew?" Cole squeaked.

"Of course we knew! Ultra Violet informed us of the identity of the intrepid agent Yang... but by the time we located you again, your retirement had made you useless... And I was unaware of your elemental capabilities."

"Agent Yang? Wasn't he on like... every wanted poster in the city?" Jay asked.

Cole's glare made Jay jump in surprise.

"Thanks for reminding him... _Jay._"

Garmadon huffed.

"Don't get sentimental, or a promise you'll pay dearly... Skylor, make sure they're equipped well. We won't be returning for a few days."

"Yes master."

* * *

{8:22 AM}

As soon as they were in the privacy of the canvas truck, rumbling down the road, Jay cleared his throat.

"_Anyone **else** have big secrets they wanna..._ I don't know... **_Share!_**"

"Would you cool it moter mouth?" Cole snapped.

"You were agent Yang." Zane spoke up. "One of the most illusive agents of the SOGs."

"I don't affiliate with them... I never really did. No offense Lloyd."

"None taken."

"I was a part of the Borg resistance before he merged with the SOGs five years ago."

"So you and Lloyd knew each other?"

"Inadvertantly." Lloyd spoke up this time. "He knew who I was, but I can't think of once were I saw him without his mask. The only name we knew him by was agent Yang. He just told me who he was... yesterday."

"Oh... right."

"He retired a year ago." Lloyd tacked on with a shrug... as if it made things better.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Cole hissed, grunting as the truck lurched. "I didn't know Garmadon knew... and I... I had family to protect."

"If there's something I've learned-" Kai sagely spoke up. "It's that we're all entitled to our secrets."

"First Lloyd's uncle, then Zane, and now you." Jay counted off. "Anyone _else_ have something to add?"

"It is an honor to meet you agent Yang." Jay's question went ignored.

"Thanks Zane... but I haven't been Yang in a very long time."

* * *

{9:00 AM}

"Welcome to the slums." Kai declared, hopping out of the truck nearly half an hour later. They had passed through the massive gates leading into the trash strewn roads with collapsing buildings and shady individuals.

"I've been here once or twice." Cole replied. "Saved two stupid kids from getting snagged by black market slave peddlers."

Kai froze. "The high tech jerk that saved us was you?"

"Wai-wait- hold it! That stupid kid was _you_?" Cole shot back.

"And me." Nya replied dryly. "We thought he was selling parts I needed for a bike."

"Well he _was_ selling parts. Kidneys and livers and lungs." Cole shuddered. "Oh and I was not a _jerk!"_

"Yeah... you kinda were." Nya grinned.

"Hate to break up the reunion, but we need to set up camp." Skylor broke into the conversation, rounding the corner.

"Nya and I used to live here." Kai studied the ginger haired girl's reaction. She didn't have one, but curiosity glinted in Skylor's eyes. "We lived in an old workshop that would pretty easy to defend."

"Sounds good to Karlof!" The master of metal hollered, leaning out the truck window and giving a lazy thumbs up.

"As it does me. Lead the way Kai." Garmadon huffed, actually calling Kai by name.

As Kai, the recruits, and Skylor walked ahead, the truck plowed through the streets, sending terrified slum citizens running to the shadows.

It took only a few minutes to get back to the garage where Kai and Nya had resided for nearly a decade. The old building sent a jab of homesickness through Kai's gut. His safeplace, now being defiled by Garmadon and his cronie... one cronie, since Skylor didn't count.

"Okay, Skylor, get the door up! I want this van inside. Karlof, set up the turrets. I want every exit and hole in the wall covered." Garmadon paused, soulless eyes boring into his son's. "Captain, get your troops prepared for patrol."

* * *

Maya sat behind the command console of her computer station. It may not have been as high tech as the SOG; but thanks to a bit of help from Borg, they were set up technologically enough to get a foot hold.

Borg had been reluctant, especially after Maya and her husband defected from the SOGs. What Wu had done to their children... unforgivable.

And apparently the others thought so too.

She had put together a small resistance of six. They didn't have a name yet, but they had purpose.

The gizmos of a high tech stealth suit creaked and whirred, prompting Maya to turn her heavy leather chair.

"What did you and the squad find?"

The other four members of the resistance, all clad in the same type of suits walked in behind the first.

"Garmadon and eight elites. I'm not sure which ones they are yet..."

"Could it be-"

"No." Agent Gizmo cut in from behind Yang. "Them whippersnappers wouldn't be released from the pit _that_ soon."

"Gizmo's right." The first replied grimly. "It couldn't be. I hope to god it's not. We managed to get their defenses mapped. Breaking in tonight shouldn't be too tough."

"Good work." Maya grinned. "Let's mobilize."

* * *

Kai tossed and turned in his sleeping bag. Garmadon had taken Skylor and Karlof out to talk to a few contacts.

Any hopes of escaping had been squashed by the perimeter orbs. If they so much as stepped foot beyond the field, their bracelet's electric emitters would paralyze them until Garmadon's return... after which they'd be punished even worse.

The others weren't sleeping very much either. It was Zane who suggested a game to pass the time.

"Do you have a washer?"

"All we have are washers, Jay." Kai growled.

"Fine fine... Do you have a-"

_Shuffle, thud, clang._

"Listen." Zane whispered.

"No! I'm on a streak here!" Jay protested, clutching his fist and letting the washers bite into his palm.

"Shh!" Zane lifted a finger to his lips, casting a stern glare at the loud mouthed teen.

Lloyd heard a scrape on the rooftop, the nearly inaudible click of shoes. With one deft lunge, he rolled over to his pack and pulled his gun out.

He waved at Nya, directing her to hide behind an overturned desk. Cole took position by one of the doors, kneeling down and aiming his pistol at the ceiling.

Kai was crouched behind the last vehicle Nya had been working on... what hadn't been scrapped by scavengers that is.

For all their planning, no one expected the rough to explode. Lloyd dropped down, covering his face as debris rained into the room.

The car suspended from the ceiling crashed down and shook the ground. Reverberations through the floor knocked Lloyd off his feet again.

Whoever had dropped the roof was totally prepared for it. They didn't hop in until the dust had somewhat settled.

As Lloyd coughed and hacked, shoving a beam off his leg, he felt hands grab the front of his Gi, yanking him to his feet.

For a brief moment, he was face to face with six people clad in Borg's suits... including a suit he now knew to be retired.

Whoever that particular individual was happened to be the one with a fist curled in his Gi.

"Agh!" Lloyd howled as the guy in Cole's old suit rammed a fist into his nose, temporarily blinding him. Lloyd was stunned enough to give Cole's imposter long enough to spin him around.

His back was pressed to the guy's chest, and the razor sharp edge of a dagger bit into the soft flesh of Lloyd's neck.

"Surrender!" The electronic pitch was off, but true to Yang form, it still grate on the green ninja's ears.

Lloyd's allies picked themselves up and studied the situation, but Cole was the first to drop his gun.

"You... you're the new resistance." Zane surmised, casting his own weapon aside.

"Yes." The one holding Lloyd declared. "I am agent Yang-" The face plate retracted to show a grizzled old face with agonized eyes. "But my friends call me _Lou_... Now You have someone that belongs to me."

* * *

**Boom! The new Yang folks! I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter! I got this burst of inspiration and threw another wrench in the works of our dear recruits. Stay tuned for more upcoming!**

* * *

**Northern Goshawk: No problem! I'm glad you enjoyed the flash back. It was kinda over due. Thanks for the review! They really make my days.**

* * *

**Nuppa Nuppa: I think I will add more flashbacks in. They give me the opportunity to add unique twists! I appreciate the review!**

* * *

**Steampunk Wilson: Thanks for the kind words and the review! I'm really happy that the flash back lived up to expectations. As I mentioned to Goshawk, Cole's flash back\Semi-back story was kind of over due. And his reason for leaving _did_ need to be expanded on. :)**


	32. Reunion

_Holy FSM... Sorry Lloyd, but under the conditions, that was totally called for._

Cole let out a breath. His dad... had done the unthinkable. And in a way, that made things complicated for all of them. It could have been the dagger currently threatening to sever his Captain's carotid, but then again, did Lou really have it in him?

Cole wasn't stupid. The grief driven by losing a child could frenzy the tamest of parents, and Cole's father had always harbored a fiery temperament beneath his sophisticated facade. And now, it was unbridled. After dawning the Yang mask, Lou had dismissed his patience and class, making him an unpredictable element.

Could he dredge up some conviction powerful enough to drive him into killing Lloyd? Cole would reluctantly admit that he didn't know any more.

The burning passion in Lou's eyes quite frankly scared the younger.

"Now let's _talk._" Lou demanded, jostling Lloyd ever so slightly. The blonde was staring daggers at Cole, silently asking the question begging to be answered.

_Do you know this guy?_

Cole shrugged slightly, getting the gist of the wordless question.

"What's there to talk about?" Jay cried. "We just got outta the pit! We don't know who you're looking for!"

Cole snapped a weary look at his comrade, willing him to just shut up. Of course this _was_ Jay, the mouthy wonder.

The earth master did notice a slight shift in two of the agents behind Lou. And their shift was noticed by yet another agent, a woman more decked out in tech than Cole used to be.

A small grin lit up the earth master's face as he spotted a Borg issued transmission jammer tacked to her utility belt, the wavy blue lines on the screen showing active signals being jammed. If Borg's tech was still up to par with his old stuff -which Cole presumed it only could be-, then he knew that even the signals weren't just being blocked but permanently scrambled... Even the vocal ones.

What the resistance had undoubtedly planned to be crippling, had actually been a blessing to the floundering recruits.

It was a bold move, stepping forward; and Lou took a matching stride back, dragging Lloyd with him. Beads of blood dribbled from where the razor sharp knife contacted Lloyd's neck. At least Lou had honored the Yang tradition of using wickedly sharp knives.

"Don't move!" The father growled, eyes narrowing. "Or I'll do it!"

Lloyd pierced Cole with an irritated glare. "Yeah... _Captain..._Don't do me any favors."

"Look." With two hands Raised, Cole attempted to reveal his desire of peace. "I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding."

Lou scoffed, not recognizing his son's voice. "And what might that be?"

Cole moved his hand up, noting every muscle that went taut on the retired dancer's frame, the way his stance shifted ever so slightly as he pressed the knife just a little harder against Lloyd's neck.

"Don't-"

"Relax." Cole tugged his hood free, watching the expression on Lou's face morph from resolute into one of shock.

"Cole?" It was barely a whisper.

The boy nodded, keeping his hand up. "Yeah... We're all friends here... so please don't skewer the kid destined to destroy Lord Garmadon."

Lou felt his eyebrow quirk of its own accord, the realization dawning on him. Everything solidified when his fellow new agents practically jumped for joy. Julian, agent Invento, was already jogging over to a young blonde haired kid.

"Zane! It's really you!" The old scientist ripped his helmet off and threw it aside, letting it clunk on the crumbling cement.

"Father!"

Lou pursed his lips as Gizmo and Baker, the walkers, charged at a brunette kid.

"Ma, Pa! Is it good to see you... Man I never thought I'd say that..." He tacked on in after thought.

Lou knew Maya and Ray's kids were present as well, but the two agents made no move forward.

That left Lloyd and Cole. Situation finally assessed -as Maya had instructed- he lowered the knife and stepped back.

"Sorry." Lou apologized curtly, nodding at the sixteen year old.

"Don't sweat it."

"Dad-"

The old man raised a hand to stop his startled son, striding until they were barely arm's length apart. Silently, he reached out and placed a hand on his son's chin, turning the kid's face from side to side. The faint hue of mottled purple bruises painted his cheek bone, danced around his eye, and skidded along his jawline.

It made Lou's blood boil to know his son had taken this kind of abuse.

"I'm fine." Cole finally declared, voice coming out in a whisper. It broke Lou's concentration, the dam of anger bursting open as scarlet red tinted his cheeks, eyes shining dangerously.

The glossy look in his eyes scared Cole.

"Dad!" The boy suddenly grabbed his father's forearms and jerked him into a hug. "I'm fine. I'm alright."

His father, after what felt like an eternity, reciprocated the hug. Cole was reminded briefly of just how strong the Yang suit was. Designed to enhance strength, the mechanisms of the suit made it possible to punch through a brick wall at maximum power.

"Ow... can't breathe." Cole gasped out, feeling his ribs bend under the pressure.

Lou pulled away, smiling faintly. "Sorry."

"Eh, maybe that's justice for all the ribs I've snapped." Lou watched his son rub the back of his head and chuckle. "But man, that suit looks good on you... Agent dad"

"Not as good as it does on you, agent _son._" The retired dancer shot back, folding his hands behind his back. "Does make walking easier since Doctor Borg was kind enough to build a knee brace into it."

"Well even Borg knew agent Yang couldn't hobble around with a cane." Lloyd commented from the side.

"I feel like I'm filling a five star general's shoes."

"Try one star captain." Cole pointed at his rank, trying to make light of the situation to his obviously tired father.

The reunion would turn out to be short lived, as agent Maya stepped forward, hands clasped tightly behind her back.

"The falcon just set eyes on Garmadon and His associates. We should be clearing out."

"Wait." Lloyd put his hands up. "Our mission is to find you-"

"We hadn't guessed."

"No need to be sarcastic." Lloyd grumbled dryly. His eyes shut as he made a mental calculation. "I want you guys to go." He turned to Zane, Cole, Kai, Nya, and Jay. "You all need to get as far away as possible. You'll be fugitives, wanted by the empress... but you'll be free."

"What about you?"

Zane's question hit home, and Lloyd sighed tiredly. _An agent's work is never done_. " My only family has a record of screwing people's lives up... and it's my job to make it right. I spent years evading destiny, but now I know I have to do this... Alone if need be."

Yang's gaze met his son's. There was a stubborn streak Lou knew all to well, a passionate fury that welled up only when Cole spoke of his ties to the resistance.

Lou felt like he had a better connection to his son now that wore the suit, lived the life Cole had once boasted of.

He knew his son had to do it.

It was the faintest of nods as Lou squeezed Cole's shoulder. It was a silent promised that he had the kid's back.

"You're not alone." Cole announced, cracking his knuckles. "I once thought I could escape my destiny in the resistance... fat chance right? I was born for this. I'm with ya to the end, brother."

"Aw what the heck." Kai sighed. "What exactly are we going back to? Just look at this place. No parents, and you're our only friends... Nya I think you should-"

"I'm staying."

Kai shrugged "But-."

"I'm staying."

"Fine."

"I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves." Zane added, moving to Stan slightly behind the green Ninja in silent show of support.

"Perhaps my best chance to do so is by remaining with you."

"Ma, pa?"

"Do what you gotta do, Son." Ed smiled, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I'll keep the candle lit, Jay."

"Thanks, Ma. I uh... I didn't say it much... but I love you both."

"Aw, we love ya too." Edna assured, wrapping her arms around her son's neck.

"Then it's settled. We may not get another chance to talk on friendly terms, so take these."

Maya passed out round disks that were about the size of thumb tacks.

"Attach these to the underside of your bracelets. They'll loop the vocal signals whenever you need to talk and scheme. Just make sure you're silent thirty seconds before activating them."

"Thanks Agent-" Lloyd trailed off, realizing he had no idea who this was.

"You last knew me as Agent Indigo."

"Ah-" Lloyd quirked an eyebrow. "Well welcome to the defector club. It seems all of us left Wu for some reason or another."

That made Maya pause. Finally a name worth considering. She mulled it over momentarily before nodding.

"Defectors... huh... I like it. I think it works."

_Time to leave._ The agent reminded herself snidely. She was getting distracted.

The falcon sent an alert to the senior agent's HUD. Grainy video feed popped into the lower right hand corner of her screen, Garmadon and his click of elites en-route.

"We need to book." She declared verbally, watching as her agents gave their kids one last goodbye. It was painful to know their mission had changed so drastically in the course of ten measly minutes, but perhaps it was for the best. With a huff, she turned to leave... until a hand snagged her wrist.

"Agent Indigo. We... we need to explain this somehow." He gestured vaguely to the massive hole blasted into the roof, eyes briefly flicking upward.

"Oh... minor detail. Who wants to be shot in the leg?"

"What?" Jay yelped.

"Ah forget it." Maya ripped her gun from it's holster, aimed, and fired off two shots. Lloyd grunted, one and flying to his knee and the other to his shoulder as he collapsed into Zane's arms.

"Lloyd!" Jay cried as Maya glanced pointedly at Lou. The dancer shook his head as he realized what the woman was asking of him.

"Make it look convincing, Dad." Cole demanded.

"No!" Lou yelped, waving his hands parallel to the floor. "I'm not gonna-"

"Yes!" Cole hissed, grabbing his father's shoulders and shaking him. "You are! I can handle it, trust me- **Oww!**" Cole spun around clutching his nose. "The nwose... you hawd to go fooh the nwose."

"You said to make it convincing." Lou replied. "Good luck son."

The guilt on Yang's face was masked by the literal techno mask, but Cole could hear it in his voice. Turning to leave, Yang cast one look back at his son before exiting through the hole in the roof.

* * *

"What do you mean, they **left?**!" Garmadon snarled. "Your job was to _capture_ them! Not let them walk all over you!"

Lloyd groaned in both frustration and pain as Zane prodded the wound in his leg. He was propped up against the wall with two bullet holes in him. Thank heavens Maya was a good shot. Both bullets had gone through, but hit nothing major on the way.

Cole busied himself 'unburying' Kai and Ya from the rubble he had originally helped pile on top of them. The story was that those two had been trapped during the fight. He himself was sporting a broken nose, and Zane's arm was spasming periodically from the deep sparking gash.

Maya had done her job of masking things well. When Garmadon returned, he had been livid at the destruction of his base of operations.

"This is unacceptable!"

"Hey!" Jay mouthed off. "We couldn't exactly do anything. They had a knife to your son's throat!"

He rubbed his knee, still swollen and sore. It had been 'trapped' under a beam.

Garmadon whirled to face him, but whatever argument he had been about to present died away. Was victory worth his son's life? He opened his mouth to speak again, but Skylor put a hand on his shoulder.

"Master, perhaps let this one go. We knew they were ill prepared for this. Let them tend to their injured while Karloff and I scout the area for traces of them."

Sighing, Garmadon nodded. Of course. He had taken them two weeks out of basics. This was on him, as much as he hated to admit. Oh they would pay, as his MO dictated; but it wasn't their fault realistically.

"Very well." He cast a glance at his pale and shaking son, then his wounded comrades. With a sigh, he relayed his orders. "Split up... and see if you can't find us a new place to set up base camp in the process."

"Yes sir."

* * *

The hallway floor was hardly the most comfortable place Lou had ever been, back pressed to the rough wall, aching knee stretched out to block the path. The air was somber, laden with grim reality and burdened with the daunting taste ahead.

No parent liked to wound their child; yet for the sake of their children, each had to strike a blow with intention to hurt. It felt counter-productive in the grand scheme of the original plan.

That plan had been to bust out their children, and then get the heck away from Ninjago... at least that was Lou's. He knew it could never had been that simple and easy. Now he had been dragged by the lapel into a war he had fought so hard to avoid.

Well that's what he got for wearing the mask.

Already, it had been established that all future confrontation with their children should be offensive to keep up appearances, a fact that hardly sat well with anyone. Lou dreaded the next encounter with his son. Could he fight the boy he'd fought so hard to raise?

Well looking at it from an outsider's point of view, Lou knew failing to do so could get his son killed. Other elites had died for far less. Tonight in and of itself had been risky. Garmadon was still bound to be suspicious.

With a sigh, Lou let his head rest against the wall.

Yes. He would fight his son. He would fight this war... only if it meant he was protecting the only family he had left.

* * *

**Okay. So I'm sorry this took so Long. I had a major case of Writer's Block, and must have written the opening to this chapter four different times. Now I can move forward with ease. I hope you all enjoyed the read! Until next time.**

**PS. My last chapter was riddled with errors that somehow I missed. It's really embarrassing. Hopefully this one was better.**

* * *

**Steampunk Wilson: Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope the reunion lived up to standards. It was fun to write.**

* * *

**Northern Goshawk: Yup. Gizmo's Jay's dad. (Kinda obvious by now XD). I love it when people Don't see my twists coming.**

* * *

**PS. I'm glad you liked chapter 30. That one was a blast to write.

* * *

**

**LouTheStarSpeaker: I'm super happy you liked my flash back chapter! That one was fun to write, because I could give Cole a little depth... and since he's your favorite, I can kinda understand why you enjoyed that chapter. Lou's twist was kind of last minute, but I figured it would sit well with the story. I'm enjoying fleshing out his character a little. I wish he'd appear more on the show. Hope you enjoyed the reunion!**

* * *

**Bookkeeper2004: Has it already been a month? Huh... lost track. I guess the answer to that is hard work and perseverance?**

* * *

**I.D.'s Fantasy: Thanks! Emotional drama is my favorite of all dramas... usually**

* * *

**Hiiiiii (Guest): Yup, Lou is Yang. I loved throwing that last minute twist in there. By the way, I hope you enjoyed the update. Thanks for the kind words!**

* * *

**Nuppa Nuppa: Now you don't' have to imagine it ;)**

* * *

**RealtreeGal: OOF... ****That, my friend... is a perfect way to describe the chaos.**


	33. Growth

"Why'd you shoot him twice?"

Maya froze halfway through the sliding door to her living quarters. Ray, already inside, hear Doctor Julian's query and quirked a puzzled eyebrow at his wife. He too had been wondering much the same.

The woman turned to face the older gentleman, forcing a false pretense of patience to school her features.

"Primarily to make it look authentic." She replied calmly. "I didn't hit anything vital. He'll be fine."

"Hmm." Julian rubbed his chin. "And what of your children?"

He nearly regretted asking the second a pained wince tugged her lips into an unbefitting frown. "That's... Hardly important."

"On the contrary-" Julian folded his hands tightly behind his back, relishing in the fact that his suit was off and not restricting his shoulder movement. "-I believe it is important."

"Dr. Julian-"

"Why did you not speak with them?"

Ray came from behind, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Because it wasn't the right time. More specifically, there wasn't time."

"By my calculations, there was plenty of time to tell them at least something."

"They would have had so many questions." Maya grimaced. "Why we never came back, what we've been doing... I don't even know if we're going to survive the coming war... If they already think we're dead..."

"Then they will not grieve when you truly are." Julian finished for her, shaking his head slightly.

"Exactly." There was a harrowed brokenness to Ray's voice that the old doctor could understand. Their children... So close, yet so far away. It was degrading to the already fading morale.

"I understand." Julian admitted, meeting the distraught faces of two broken-hearted parents. "Goodnight, Smiths..."

"Goodnight, Doctor."

{9:27 PM}

**_That looks like it hurt. Why'd she shoot you twice?_**

_Don't' you have something better to do, Morro?_

**_Depends. Does this still classify as haunting?_**

_Maybe. Should it?_.

**_I haven't decided yet. Your offer's tempting, but I have yet to make a decision._**

_Noted. Now how deep in my head are you?_

**_Did you really have a crush on the robot lady?_**

_No! Get out of my head! Get out of my memories!_

**_Nah... I think I'll stay for now. Driving people crazy is my forte._**

_Morro, I swear I'll- AGH!_

"How's that?"

Zane asked, checking the bandages for the umpteenth time and preparing to tie them off.

"Not... Tight enough." Lloyd gasped out. He felt the bandages tighten and secure his arm in place, finally nodding his approval. "Yeah... Agh...That'll do... It." Morro had finally gone silent, a small blessing for Lloyd.

Zane finished tucking the free edges under overlapping bandages and knelt in front of the pale teen. Lloyd looked like crap, though Zane would never resort to such language. Their captain was sweating bullets and shaking slightly, more than likely an onset of shock.

It had only been a few minutes since the resistance escaped, but Lloyd had lost far more blood than Zane would have liked. Now that he was out of danger, Zane considered the importance of checking in on the other teens. He pushed Lloyd's shoulders to the ground and wadded up a duffel bag under his head.

"Try and rest. I'll see to the others."

Lloyd lifted a wobbly thumbs up before letting his eyes slide shut in exhaustion.

"Hey, hey, Zane! Can you check my knee out now? It's really killing me."

The future Ice ninja just paused and scanned the injury. Someone, Zane hadn't figured out who, had given his knee a pretty worthy shiner; but beyond that, the damage was superficial.

"Stop standing on it." Zane finally ordered, breezing by to look at Kai and Nya. Thankfully, no one was seriously injured beyond Lloyd.

"How is your nose?" Zane asked curiously. Cole winced at the reminder, carefully touching his nose and hissing.

"Bruised." He replied, with a shrug. "Not broken like I thought."

"Good, maybe he can look at my leg then!" Jay shouted, gesturing wildly to his damaged appendage.

"Kai, Nya?"

"Uh heeeello?" Jay groaned. "Injured man right here!"

"We're alright I think." Kai rubbed his aching head. Nya had her left at cradled in the right, but gave Zane a light nod.

"Yeah, Zane, we're alright. If Jay could be so sweet and help me, maybe we could get your arm fixed up."

Jay closed his mouth and shot a wary frown at his knee before groaning. "Fine fine... Help me up."

* * *

"Do you ever wonder if this... eh... resistance is right?"

Skylor set her binoculars aside and tilted her gaze towards Karloff.

"What do ya mean, big guy?" She pressed, rubbing her eyes.

"Well... You don't remember so well, but Karloff does. They took us from our homes... hurt family to do it."

"Karl... what're you getting at?"

"Is the empress really a good-girl? Or are we fighting the wrong fight?"

"You do realize you're speaking treason, right?"

"Yes."

Astounded by his one word answer, Skylor searched her own heart for the answer. For years, she'd been so entrenched in focusing on one day at a time. Any assignment they passed her way, she met with enthusiasm instilled by believing she was working for something great.

But was she? As she studied the slums, she spotted people willfully neglected by the Empress and her advisors. She saw starving children, unrestrained crime, and emptiness lurking in the survivors.

Lloyd's challenge popped into her head. Help... Help the people because she wanted to. Sure, she had helped on orders of the empress, but that brought no joy... not the kind of joy that Lloyd had experienced back in the village.

"I don't know..." Skylor finally admitted. "Would you like to find out?"

"How?"

A devious smile flashed across the amber master's lips. "By helping."

* * *

"Will he live?" Garmadon asked Zane, glancing down at his son. Lloyd had drifted into a fitful sleep, still way too pale.

"Yes." Zane nodded lightly. "His femoral artery was nicked, but I managed to stop the bleeding."

Cole quirked an eyebrow. Was Zane, their own factual blond headed android, lying? Neither bullet had damaged anything major aside from muscle... Then it dawned on him. If Garmadon believed that the bullet was aimed to kill, it only added to the cover story.

"Good." Garmadon scowled. "Once he has recovered, he will be punished alongside you."

Cole curled his fists. The price for staying was steep, yet he wouldn't back down now. Not even on pain of death.

* * *

Skylor started by stopping a mugging. It had seemed so trivial; but after shedding the elite gear and getting to work, the hours melted into each other. Karloff was a bit reluctant to join in, but soon he too was helping wherever he could.

Skylor knew Garmadon was waiting, but that worry was quickly overridden by her work. The smiles on their faces, the faces of those she helped... It was unlike anything she'd _ever_ encountered before.

These people weren't afraid of her. They didn't cower or shoot her terrified gazes from behind drawn curtains. They laughed, chatted, and treated her like an ordinary person. It was unbelievable.

And the best part? Helping had been her choice. She had taken the freedom to choose... and suddenly what Lloyd had said made so much sense.

This is what he meant. This is what it was like to be appreciated... to be free.

* * *

**Oof. I feel like this was too short, but my school is pretty stressful these days. So I'm sorry about that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We finally get to see a little change on Skylor's part.**

* * *

**AangxiousKittyCornNerd: No problem! It's great that you think I'm getting the personalities right. I certainly am trying. I purposely made Wu a jerk, so in reality I acknowledge that he's ooc in that regard. Not gonna deny that one. I totally understand the writer's block. That's super frustrating, and something I regularly wrestle with. (Today for instance). Someone once told ms that it helps if you never stop writing, regardless of writer's block.**

* * *

**Steampunk Wilson: Thanks! I'm happy at everyone's reception towards that story arc. Lou turned out to be a big hit (originally he was more of a background character). I definitely plan to keep writing, even if occasionally I have burn outs. This does happen to be a pet project.**

* * *

**Bookkeeper2004: And that question has been answered I hope! Maya and Ray summed it up pretty well! Glad you're enjoying it.**


	34. Contemplation

Lloyd awoke the next morning feeling sore but better. The searing pains had been replaced with dull aches, a result of his rapid healing.

This would be the only time he dared to thank the Oni.

Getting up, he saw his team mates lightly dozing around the roofless warehouse. Garmadon was perched next to a hole in the wall, sword propped on his knee as he ran a whetstone down the edge to sharpen it.

His narrow eyes periodically glanced out the hole, undoubtedly waiting for Skylor and Karlof's return.

"So." Garmadon realized he was awake. "I did warn you of the price of failure... no?"

"Sure." Lloyd limped over to where Garmadon stood, hands shoved in the pockets of his dusty jumpsuit. "But I also know that we weren't prepared or trained to handle a full resistance onslaught. Whoever set up your perimeter alarms did shoddy work, and while Cole and I know how to put up a fight, the others are just learning. Statistically, the odds are against us in every way."

He watched Garmadon frown.

"You knew that, and brought us anyways. All due respect, _sir,_ the only failure here is on your part."

"You have your mother's intelligence and penchant for astute observation."

"Well when you're always on your toes, you learn how to know exactly who's doing what and why things happen the way they do."

"I know."

They lapsed into silence, listening as whetstone scraped on polished metal.

"I'm... I wish things had been different. I wish your mother would have joined me. We could have ruled together."

"Somehow I don't think Harumi would appreciate that too much."

"I don't much care what she thinks. Her thoughts are on power, more specifically the power she is disillusioned into believing she has."

It was Lloyd's turn to frown. He knew Garmadon played people well, one reason he kept an emotional barrier directly in place between the two of them.

He believed that Garmadon can change, but until that happened, he wasn't sure if he should get close or not.

**_He can't change. Remember that, and killing him'll be easier._**_Shut up, Morro. No one asked you._

Lloyd rubbed his eyes and blinked.

"There's no need for you to be standing around here."

"I'd rather two sets of eyes. You may have four arms, but your two eyes won't do squat for a rear attack."

Lloyd grabbed the rifle perched on top of his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Garmadon wondered just what his son was keeping an eye out for.

He wasn't sure what to think regarding the interaction his recruits had with the resistance. On the one side, he'd seen the damage this new resistance had done to his recruits... on the other, it wasn't the first time people had played possum around him before.

He had already requested data from the attack, but convenient jammers had kept any valuable data from being harvested.

he kept watch on his son out of the corner of his eye. The boy had perched himself on the opposite side of the threshold, leaning against the wall.

His friends were dead to the world, sleeping the hours away without so much as a second thought. He'd have to work on that in the future.

A pebble clattering outside drew both Garmadon and Lloyd from their thoughts. Rising to his feet, Garmadon clutched the smooth leather hilt of his sword.

"Who's there?" He hissed. "State your business."

"It's just us." Skylor's voice echoed through the darkness. Through the dim light pouring out the hole, illuminated Garmadon's two elites.

"Well don't dawdle! Where have you two been?"

Skylor and and Karlov shared a glance before shrugging simultaneously.

"We got busy scouting." Skylor whispered. "Found a new hideout near the subways. There's an old sewer maintenance plant that houses some homeless. With a little relocation, the base should provide all the comforts of home."

"You and I have very different definitions of comfort." Lloyd spoke up.

"Should you really be walking around on that?"

Skylar pointed to his leg. Lloyd in turn shrugged slightly. "Probably not. Don't much care though."

"Well you should."

"Yes, Karlof recommends rest. I take your shift!" The heavy handed man thumped Lloyd on the back, oblivious to the flinch this action earned.

Skylor did notice, the right corner of her lip twitching down for but a moment. Nuero had told her. Only because she worked so closely with the recruits though.

She hadn't had the resolve to discuss it with Karloff, but she did remember the date leading to that turn of events. His mother had been killed. He'd broken formation, found a bar, and gotten drunk out of his mind. That had led to the unfortunate beat down Lloyd received.

Lloyd took a step away, eyeing his bedroll. Sleep was not appealing in any way. Skylor however, grabbed his arm and pushed him towards it. As soon as they were a feet away, she leaned imperceptibly closer and whispered- "I helped."

Lloyd couldn't stop the slight smile on his lips.

* * *

He dreamed of a world where things turned out all right. His father was never bitten by the great devourer, his uncle was honest, his mother never left, and the others were the truest friends they could be.

Somehow morro worked his way into the dream, but remained an intolerable jerk. Lloyd would later guess that Morro wasn't part of the original dream.

* * *

Morro had a blast toying with Lloyd's dream. He was careful not to tread on the fine line between having fun and 'haunting'.

The choice should have been simple right? Not so much.

Garmadon wronged him, and while watching Lloyd destroy his father would be satisfying... Morro seriously doubted whether or not the kid it in him.

Lloyd had locked it in a box and almost thrown away the key, but somewhere in there was the thin strand of hope that maybe his father could be saved.

Morro didn't want him saved. No he wanted Garmadon gone, destroyed, banished from the face of the earth, and cursed to live his days in the realm of the dead. Perhaps even cursed to wander the earth as Morro now did.

After the wrongs he'd committed, it was only fair. Lloyd wouldn't see it that way. At least not without some convincing. How to convince the living standard of good that destroying his father was the best option? Now that was a problem Morro had no answer to.

Which is why he had yet to make up his mind.

* * *

**I know this chapter didn't have any of my fancy plot twists, but I needed to get something out. I do have something in mind for the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

* * *

**CheezPretzel: I'm super glad you enjoyed that! I for one sure did.**

* * *

**Bookkeeper2004: I'm sure there will be an awesome family reunion at some point. No worries.**

* * *

**Northern Goshawk: Thanks! It makes me happy to know everyone is enjoying Skylor's redemption arc.****Maya and Ray had to make a pretty tough decision. Perhaps we'll start to see the consequences of that in the upcoming future.**

* * *

**Nuppa Nuppa: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much. I appreciate the kind words!**

* * *

**LunaPikazard12: Thanks! And no worries! I'm glad my story's still living up to standards.****Julian was right indeed, and I believe that might just be touched upon in upcoming chapters. They believe they're justified though.**

* * *

** Steampunk Wilson: Slowly but surely, they're changing indeed. And yes you may hope. And yes, I will try to deliver :)**


	35. Reckoning (Hiatus Over! I'm back!)

Kai watched Cole massage his nose absentmindedly. It wasn't broken, but the motley shades of blue and purple decorating his sniffer were a painful reminder of just how bad they had it. His dad had once told him to always trust his gut, but Kai felt like his gut had bought a machete for the sole purpose of stabbing him and Nya in the back with it.

They could have gotten out; but _no_ Mr. Gut told Kai that the only place he should be is at Lloyd's side. But why? What had Lloyd ever done for him? Since when was this his fight? It wouldn't have been easy, but Kai and Nya would have been just fine. The slums was a hoarder's paradise. No one found anything that didn't want to be found.

On top of it all what about-

"You look like you just bit into something sour."

A lukewarm bottle of water was shoved into his vision. Kai glanced to the side, relaxing slightly at the sight of his sister. Her hair had grown considerably in the last few weeks from cropped off at the chin to dancing around her shoulder blades. As soon as Kai took the bottle, she went to work fixing up her unruly locks into a messy bun.

"I did." _I bit off more than I can chew._ "Where's Garmadon and Lloyd?"

"Out. Apparently he wanted to see how Lloyd ran with his more advanced elites. We're stuck here for the time being."

Kai nodded, activating his jammer. Nya did the same. After about thirty seconds, Kai plucked his gun up from the dusty ground and plopped it on his lap."We should have gone with the Defectors."

"What?"

"Last night. They gave us the option of going. We should have said yes."

Nya pursed her lips thoughtfully, staring out the jagged hole blown in the wall. Someone had draped a curtain over it, but Kai had pinned the fabric to the side to serve as a look out. Garmadon had them scheduled to move bases that night, under the cover of darkness. But for now, they made do with the obliterated warehouse.

"Why?"

The question made Kai pause. Why, indeed."There's too many unknowns. Lloyd hasn't mentioned squat about a plan; and we all know what happened to the master of wind. This isn't just some kinda boot camp, Nya. If we don't do well, we die. If Garmadon figures out what we're up to, we die. If Lloyd's plan falls through- news flash- we die!"

"We've doubted Lloyd before." Nya pointed out, taking Kai's gun and rubbing a speck of dust off. "And it didn't end well for anyone."

"I _know_ that. But it isn't just Lloyd. It's you."

Nya startled, hands freezing as she cast Kai an inquiring glance. "Me?"

"You. Nya, when mom and dad got... caught, I made them a promise. I told them that I'd keep you safe, no matter what. Then last night rolled around and I signed us both up for a suicide mission! I mean, face it, sis. We aren't getting out of this. Best case scenario, we both get executed for treason after knocking the pretty princess of her throne. There's always someone else. I put my trust in a kid who's been fighting this war unsuccessfully for years, and dragged you into it with me."

Nya listened, not saying a word for a long moment. She picked the rifle up and examined it, noting the intricate mechanisms that made it work, contemplating all that had been said as she did.

"You're wrong." She finally said, handing him the gun back. "Kai, you didn't make this choice for me. I made it myself. Honestly, it didn't matter if you came with me or not. I had every intention of seeing this through, with or without your consent. I'm sixteen, old enough to decide if I'm going to lay my life down on the line. You can't dictate that anymore."

"But-"

His sister rose to her feet, eyes glistening with passionate pride. "And we both know why you chose to help Lloyd. He's said it time and time again. There's more to life than survival. Our parents died in this war, and we had an option. We could go cower and pretend nothing's happening, pretend everything's all okay... or we can do something to make it okay... like mom and dad did. Our lives stink. We could die at any time, a horrible, miserable, agonizing death... But at least we went down fighting. And I'd rather go down fighting, than cowering."

Kai said nothing, watching as his sister reactivated her bracelet. It was a subtle way of telling him that all was said that needed to be said; and while her words had driven a stake through his heart, he knew them to be undoubtedly true. His little sister was growing up, moving beyond the measly protection he could offer; and in a way, that scared him.

It really scared him.

{LOCATION: WU'S BASE/TIME: 6:47 AM}

"Master Wu, welcome back."

"Thank you, Pixal. What happened while I was away. You said it was urgent."

"Indeed it is." The android beckoned him over to the computer, tapping a few buttons on the highly modified keyboard. It wasn't just numbers and symbols, but whole systems could be activated at a button push. Her mechanical digits flew across the board, making Wu briefly wonder how many buttons she wore out in a month. Digital newspaper clippings flashed across the screens, snipits about the newest resistance force, grainy photos that revealed very little about their targets.

"A new resistance force is on the rise. They've made sweeping strides in the slums districts. Gangs have been united, and at a moment's notice, plan to rise against the regime. Their number of supporters is continually growing. The slums are tired of the oppression under Garmadon and Harumi."

"Do you know anything else?"

"Yes, Master Wu. This resistance is comprised solely of people who despise you."

Wu was startled by the blunt remark, shooting pixal a slightly baffled look. The android had inserted just enough emotion in her tone to indicate that she was at least somewhat sympathetic to their cause.

"Despise m- What are you talking about?"

"Every member of the Defectors has... well, Defected from the Sons of Garmadon... provided they worked with us to begin with. Their founding members are Ray and Maya Smith. They formed an alliance with the the children, but the parents of the children you turned over to Garmadon. Their two most recent members happen to be former agent Yang, and Lloyd."

"They made contact!?" Wu snapped. How many straws until the camel's back broke?

"Indeed, and Lloyd was all too willing to join. You've lost three agents _and_ a retired agent in the span of two weeks. While I have not questioned you before, I believe it is wise to inform you that your methods need revising."

"I've told you, Pixal. It has to be this way!"

"And yet, your plan has gone wrong. Lloyd has defected and is no longer willing to listen to you. Your ability to control the situation is nullified by the lack of willing participants in key positions."

"Pixal..."

"I have run countless simulations with the variables provided. Your plan had a fifty-three plan of success rate; however, now that you cannot over see it, the success rate has dropped. The new resistance does not have the influence necessary to aid Lloyd as we did."

"What's the success rate probability?"

The Android's green eyes fixated on him, attempting to convey her worry. However, having LED lights for eyes didn't always make emotions easy to express. Her tone, however, was another matter entirely.

"Nine point eight."

Wu cursed, turning away from his young associate and running his fingers through his beard. He knew what had to be done. For so long, he'd held fast to his pride, hoping that somehow, he would be the one to come out on top... But that was when he held all the cards. Fate seemed to love throwing hurdles in his path, and perhaps this hurdle was one aimed right at his pride.

"Contact the Sludge Squad." Wu commanded, pressing his cane against the door. "I'm going to the slums."

{LOCATION: SLUMS DISTRICT/TIME: 9:48}

"_Red alert, red alert, breach in sector eight."_

Lou didn't have time to put his full suit on, but he did snap the knee brace around his leg, stifling a hiss or pain as the leather straps tightened to provide the support that his ligaments no longer could. He heard the servos whir to life, standing up, taking a wobbly step and grabbing his Cane. In afterthought, he grabbed the helmet.

No doubt, he looked ridiculous, sporting his pajamas, a bulky leg support, and a high tech helmet. That was hardly the point though. He fell into routine, ignoring the fiery pain shooting up his leg in favor of a light jog. While no one had been asleep, a lot of them were old fogies who need their beauty rest. Hence why Lou was still in his bright pink pajamas. Ha, he could start calling himself pajama man.

Lou shook his head, stashing the very Cole-like joke into a mental lock box. He needed to focus on the task at hand. Ed and Edna had accidentally tried to put on the same suit, Edna wearing the bulky torso and Ed the pants. They hadn't bothered with helmets at all. Julian's room was locked, making it clear the inventor would not be joining this altercation. Maya and Ray were the only ones fully armored up. They seemed to do a double take at the hodge podge outfits the older folks had stuffed themselves into; but there wasn't time to say what they obviously wanted to say.

Silently, the darted for the breach, a section of the sewer pipes directly linked to the base. Lou's original inclination to complain about the unbearable stench of the sewer ducts would have to wait. A small section of pipes had been blown out, from the top, where an upper pipe ran parallel to theirs. A small pile of debris littered the murky dank tunnel.

Maya waved her gun at the three individuals standing there.

"Wu." She growled, voice laced with enough venom to kill an elephant. He wasn't wearing a suit like the two goons flanking him, just his ornate white gi that was still spotless despite the conditions.

"Agent Maya, agent Ray."

"So it wasn't enough that you put our kids in harm's way, now you're coming after us?" Maya snarled, stepping forward, the beam of light from the barrel of her gun blinding him. Wu looked down, shielding his face.

"I only came to talk." The old master replied, holding his hands up in a sign of peace.

"The time for talking is over, Wu." Ray shot back. "Get out of our sewer... _now."_

"What will shooting me accomplish? Will it bring your children back safely? No. Will it appease your troubled hearts? Certainly not. With my help, your children may have had a chance. That chance is significantly lower now. I only want to ensure their safety."

"You think we honestly believe that?" It was Lou who had spoken, glaring Wu down angrily. "Who made _you_ god? Who made it alright for you to decide who had to be sacrificed for this agenda? My son... _served you!_ For _years!"_ Lou rarely yelled, rarely raised his voice. But now he felt justified. "But that. wasn't. good enough. You _had_ to have more! After he told you he was _done! _You had no right to drag him back into that... any of them! You. Are. Not _god!" _

"I..." Wu lowered his head. "I am aware. Many have told me my plan was foolish, and while I cannot agree with that... I will admit there were better ways to go about it."

"So that leaves us with the business of cleanin' up yer mess, Sonny." Ed huffed, crossing his arms. Edna was glaring, her hazel eyes spearing righteous daggers right into Wu's soul. The old man shifted uncomfortably. "And we'll do it without ya, thanks for askin.'"

"You heard them. We're done here, Wu. Stay off our territory."

As the five Defectors turned to leave, the son of the first spinjitzu master bit his lip. It was now or never.

_"I'm sorry." _Wu admitted, forcing as much emotion into his voice as he possibly could. "I know those words can never give back what I have taken, but I'm sorry. I want them to come out of this alive... please... please let me help them. We have resources, connections, ways to-"

"Save it!" Lou snapped. "We don't want your-"

"**Members of the resistance... This is Lord Garmadon."** A voice surged through the tunnels as an explosion down an adjoining shaft shook the ground. **"Stand down, and your arrest will be made... relatively... painless."**

"Shoot." Maya turned a furious gaze towards her former mentor... Her former friend. "Wu, you led them _right to us!_"

**Author's note: Ladies and gentlemen... Phew it's been forever since my last update. I needed to take a step back, take a breather; but this chapter marks my return. I can't promise frequent updates. I have a lot of school, but I'll try to post at least once a week. I know this was a short one, but I was really getting a feel again for the story and lining up for more awesomeness (I hope). Thanks for your patience! And... as always, stay tuned for future updates- Raven**

**Shoutouts:**

**Elbert the Cookie: Man, I need to thank you. I'd honestly forgotten about this story with everything else going crazy in my life. Thanks so much for the review. It got me moving again.**

**xxNikkixx: Thanks so much! Here's your update**

**Panic1AtTheEverywhere: Better late than never, my friend! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and Sky's redemption arc, and my little touch of morro frenzy. I hope to have more out soon! Thanks for the review!**

**Steampunk Wilson: :)**

**Northern Goshawk: Thanks! And it's totally okay. Morro has issues. That I will agree; but I have something pretty cool planned. We might even get to see a bit of Nya practicing her water manipulation in the next chapter.**

**Bookkeeper2004: Maybe... Just maybe.**


	36. Choices

Wu stood there in shock. This had not been his intention. Garmadon trailing him had not been a part of the plan, despite popular belief. He set his jaw and turned to the two agents he'd used as escorts.

"Go. Take the Defectors to safe house seven. I'll lure Garmadon away."

"I'll come with you." Maya declared sharply, distrust lurking in her voice in a way that made Wu's heart drop. They'd been such good friends once, allies in a hopeless cause... but now they stood as enemies on the same side. Despite people's claims that Wu had no heart, he cared. He cared about what happened to Maya and Ray, their team, the kids, Lloyd. Those things weighed heavily on his mind, disturbed his sleep with guilty reminders of how he'd sacrificed priceless relationships with all of them in favor of winning the freedom of millions. It branded him with eternal guilt, and while he could do nothing for the kids now, he most certainly could see to it that the Defectors made it to safety.

"No. This is my mess, I'll clean it up."

"No offense, but I don't trust you to do that. For all I know, you're in cahoots with your brother. Wouldn't be the first time you resorted to working with him."

"That was different. His son was in trouble."

"His son's in trouble _now._" Maya pointed out. "And logically speaking, you might very well have brokered a deal to get Lloyd out by turning us in. So... I'm. Coming. With. you."

She was in his face, a venom worse than Pythor's laced through her melodic voice. Wu sighed sadly. Did she think so little of him? Of course she did. He'd betrayed her trust one too many times. He had to prove his earnest motives; so he nodded. "Fine, Skipper, get a move on!"

His agent nodded.

"Follow me." Skipper waved at the Defenders. Maya bit her lip when none of the Defenders moved, Ray shooting a silent be safe glance at his wife.

"Go. Get Julian on your way out. You can use one of the other sewer accesses in the base... Might give you a head start. Wu? If this is a trick, I will shoot you."

"Duly noted."

{KAI'S GARAGE/10:17 AM}

Nya sat stooped over a rusty bucket of water. Before he'd left that morning, Lloyd had bestowed upon her a challenge. He wanted her to empty the bucket without physically touching it. But how was Nya supposed to do that?

_Out!_ She screamed mentally. _Just float... or... jump... or something!_

The water was deaf to her cries of frustration.

"Hey, Nya..." Cole quirked his head when he saw the way her brow was furrowed, bottom lip clasped firmly between her teeth, eyes narrowed like a serpent's. "They say your face'll get stuck that way if you leave it like that... What's wrong?"

Concentration broken, Nya groaned and flopped back against the wall, propping her forearms on to of her knee, head sagged in frustration. "Lloyd wants me to empty the bucket without touching it. I've been at it for over half an hour... and nothing!"

"Well..." Cole sat down next to her thoughtfully. "Something's holding you back."

"What?"

"There's something holding you back, a problem you've been ignoring, a mentality you can't drop. I don't know what it is; because... well it's probably something you haven't told anyone... but more than likely you know what it is. You gotta let go, Nya."

"It can't be that simple."

"It is. Trust me... I know." He held his hand out, and a rock began floating off the ground, coming to rest in his outstretched palm. "Sometimes it's hard to look at the flaws, to wonder what about yourself is so messed up that you can't access your full potential, reach who you were meant to become... but introspection, while painful and sometimes daunting... is the key."

"It was your dad for you?"

Cole nodded, tossing the rock at Nya's bucket. The water rippled, and Nya offhandedly wished it would just smooth out. Cole raised his eyebrow as the water instantly froze, the ripples sinking unnaturally to make the surface smooth and glassy once more. Nya hadn't noticed.

"I think maybe you're trying to hard, Nya." Cole remarked, standing up and dusting the grit off the back of his trousers.

"What?"

He smiled at her and crossed his arms. "You're too invested."

"Of course I'm invested! If I can't figure this out, we have no defense against Morro."

"Maybe. Maybe not." _A hose would do it. Not gonna tell her that._ He mused to himself, brushing a strand of black hair out of his eyes. "But you need to relax. Lloyd said Morro is still weak, meaning you have time...You know... I think I figured out what's holding you back."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. If I did, you wouldn't really take it to heart. You'd see it as an attack and quite possibly block it off as a possibility. Then you will be stuck. You have to come to this conclusion yourself."

"But-"

"Trust me. When Wu told me my dad was holding me back, I insisted he was wrong. I was finally free to be who I wanted to be. But in the end, I couldn't become who I was _meant_ to be. But hey, you're smart. You'll probably figure it out a lot quicker than I did."

{SLUM SEWERS/10:19}

Lloyd kept his back to the gritty sewer walls, ignoring the overwhelming stink as he stuck to the shadows. His shoulder and leg ached something fierce; and after his jaunt through the sewer, would probably have to be disinfected again. Garmadon however, had spotted Wu by chance as they were patrolling the slums; and while Karlof had been dead set on jumping him, the warlord that considered himself Lloyd's father had insisted that they wait. After all, what was Wu wasn't just taking a stroll through Ninjago City's most disgusting filth pit.

By the time they had pin pointed Wu's position, it became evident that he had met up with the Defector's leader, Maya and her team. While he had no desire to capture Wu or Maya, Lloyd wondered why Garmadon had foregone their advantage of a surprise attack. It didn't matter now. By the time they had reached the junction leading into the tunnel where Wu and Maya's forced had met, only two of them remained. And it looked like they were ready to put up a fight. Lloyd shoved his helmet down a little tighter. At least he knew both Maya and Wu would attack him like they would any other elite, regardless if they were privy to his identity or not.

The ground rumbled slightly as Maya blew a portion of the ceiling up, blocking the route behind her with rubble.

"Go around! Capture the others." Garmadon ordered, shooting a challenging glance at Lloyd as Skylor dragged him towards another route. The last the green ninja saw was Karlof charging at Maya and Garmadon letting off a volley of gun fire at the leader of the SOGs. The echoes of the fight roared behind them as Skylor expertly wove through the web work of tunnels.

"How do you know these tunnels so well?" Lloyd demanded, keeping in tow and all the while worrying about how Maya was faring. He wished it had been him. He could have thrown the fight, but Karlof would do no such thing. And the memories of broken ribs, a ruptured kidney, and other unfathomable damage briefly tore into his mind. He shuddered. Karlof was a dangerous force to behold.

"I have more spare time than you'd think." Skylor remarked.

_"You should have stabbed Garmadon in the back."_

"Shut up." Lloyd hissed at Morro, shaking his head vehemently in frustration. Skylor's grip on his wrist tightened.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Not talking to you." Lloyd replied sourly.

_"I wonder of Skylor mourned me." _

Lloyd rubbed his eyes with his left hand, grabbing Skylor's shoulder with his right so he didn't trip. He wished Morro would just take a hike and leave him alone.

"_Make me." _

"Morro?" Skylor asked, pursing her lips and taking an abrupt right.

"Yeah. He seems to like mind games."

"Get lost, Morro. Unless you want your future host dead that is. He needs all his focus."

Lloyd spluttered when Morro actually obeyed Skylor. He felt like his head was his own again, no pressure at the base of his skull to indicate another mind occupying the small space designed for one. He didn't have time to thank her, because they rounded a corner to spot seven figures charging down a dark tunnel. Skylor lifted her rifle and let a shot off, the blast of light sparking as it ricocheted off the metal walls and hit someone in the arm. Skipper dropped, clutching her bicep in shock. The others whipped around.

Lloyd had just long enough to process how screwed they were.

Five guns aimed at them, letting off nearly an instantaneous volley of energy blasts. His ninja training kicked in, jumping, dodging, ducking and flipping. He followed Skylor's lead, gaining ground.

He saw them start backing up, Skipper's arm looped over Gizmo's shoulder at the back of the group. He grit his teeth. He really didn't want them captured, but with a seasoned elite at his back, he had no choice to but to actually try. So he went after the closest, one of Wu's crew. He recognized the man as agent Croc. At least that was what he'd last been called. They had all switched names again since, undoubtedly.

He pretend to ignore the fact that a large chunk of them were still retreating; but Skylor, in the middle of an altercation with Ray, managed to bypass a well aimed right jab and toss a stun grenade into the middle of the group of runners.

"Scatter!" Yang called; and as if it toxic, all of them jumped violently away. It was too late, electric arcs shot out, zapping the closest of them. Skylor used Karlof's metal strength to slam Ray into a wall and shoot a stun blast at Edna's back. The woman cried out, twitching and hitting the ground. Lloyd knew full well she was going to be alright. Borg's suits absorbed most of the blast; but she was also elderly, meaning it would take a greater toll on her system then it probably would someone younger.

Lloyd didn't have time to worry about her; because someone else was in trouble. He saw that Skylor had taken Ray out. As the others tried to rush forward, he gun leveled at his throat. There was a click as she changed its setting from stun to kill.

"Not another step." She hissed, pressing down on Ray's already battered ribs with her boot. He muffled a cry of pain and grit his teeth.

"Go. Let her kill me." He ground out. "I'm... argh... not important; our mission is."

So apparently Skylor had experience. It would explain why so many of them went missing in the early days. Finally Wu had declared that there were to be no negotiations with the enemy. No surrenders, no info trade. If one was captured, they were required to keep moving for the sake of the many. The Defectors had no such rules in place, no training on what to do in the event of a capture... or so Lloyd could imagine. They also weren't as cold as Wu had become. They cared about their members.

"Go!" Ray hissed, and Skipper nodded, leaving, much to the surprise of Yang and the Defectors. _Coward._ Lloyd frowned.

"Stop! I'll kill him!" Skylor hissed, charging the gun. Ray stared up at the glowing barrel. He wished that he'd said something to his son, his daughter. He wished he could have given them one last hug. He knew he was going to die. Skipper was long gone, feet echoing down the tunnel.

Skylor let out a sigh, finger tightening on the barrel. He would die. She would capture the others, for the sake of Garmadon. "Lloyd, arrest them."

Lloyd grit his teeth, stepping forward, heart sinking. _I knew the risks. I knew the risks. I knew the risks._ He looked apologetic, but they wouldn't see it past the mask.

Skylor hadn't gotten this many in a few years. Garmadon would be pleased with her. Garmadon... the guy who murdered her honorary little brother... Morro hadn't asked to become an elite, hadn't asked to have his parents murdered right in front of him, hadn't asked to be murdered for his attempt at vengeance. Where were these thoughts coming from? Skylor shuddered, guilt squeezing her heart as she remembered the triumphant look on Garmadon's face after Morro had breathed his last. Why was she remembering this? Would this happen to the guy under her heel? For some reason, she felt compelled to glance at Lloyd. She knew where to look to see his unnaturally green eyes. They were grim, a wall of emotions that couldn't be displayed outwardly.

_He's working for them._

The realization hit her hard. Of course he was. She knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt... but how did she know it? She felt pressure leave the base of her skull, shaking her head. _Morro._

It suddenly dawned on her. The emotions, the rage, the betrayal, the guilt. All a product of someone she had once been so close to. He was still around, still fighting. Her gun wavered.

"Stop." She growled at Lloyd, lifting her foot from Ray's chest. Jamming her gun back into it's holster, she turned her back to the Defectors, taking a shuddering breath. Lloyd undid the cuffs from Edna and Yang's hands as Skylor shot them one last conflicted look and said- "Go."

* * *

**Shout outs! **

**ProfessorYeti: Thank you so much! I occasionally get these brief flashes of strange inspiration, and decided to explore a world where Harumi had taken over. I think it's actually shaping up. I'm really glad you're enjoying the read!**

**Nuppa Nuppa: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it!**

** Northern Goshawk: Thank you! And you're right Wu isn't making many friends. I know he isn't really prideful and arrogant in the series, but I do hope to have him humbled by the time this story is finished.**

**Steampunk Wilson: Thanks! It's great to be back, and Wu totally deserved every minute of that berating.**

**CheezPretzel: Aww thank you. It's good to be back. I hope this chapter lived up to expectations.**

** AangxiousKittyCornNerd: I think this chapter answered your question, but regardless Wu is still is a massive jerk. Thanks for the advice, I promise won't push myself too hard. **


End file.
